Assassin Mafia ACXKHR
by jn3883
Summary: E for End, in Kunigigaoka Junior High this classroom representing weakness; a place where they so called 'trash in society' fell down. Mix in this class is a female transfer student whom secretly a member of the strongest family in underworld the Vongola. Meet Satsuki and everyone as they training to assassinate a mach 20 speed octopus named, Korosensei...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **[?]**

Standing in front of a normal school never gets into my list; I prefer to be at my boss' side instead having myself here. I sighed as I took a step inside the well-known prestigious school.

As I walking at the hallway towards my destination which is the Principal's office, I could hear student's gossiping over their grades that getting lower. I observed them one by one. Some are worried over their grades like I said earlier, and some are warning them that if they continue having those grade they might end up become trash in society. What the heck is that? Like, even here? Some are showing off how smart and elites are they.

Honestly, I'm not interested to be their classmate. Moreover, if there's a class that doesn't like these fellas, I will prefer it than wind up with these fake elites.

"You will end up at the End Class!" And that's actually caught my attention.

End class... huh?

 **"Principal, this girl should be put at A class! She passed the entrance exam with perfect score!"** A sour looking teacher declares as he looking at my test paper.

Honestly, I actually surprised to learn that I got my math all right. "Cieladi Satsuki, right?"

"Yes." I coldly answered; not even landing a look at the sour looking teacher.

The Principal whom I learned as Asano Gakuho nodded, agreeing on the idea having me at the A class. But nope, like I said... I'm not interested to be there with those fake elites. Then I suddenly remembered about End class.

"Ne Principal." The principal stare at me with his amethyst colored eyes "I learned that there's a class called End class. Care to explain what's up with that class?" I'm not a smiling person just to tell you, and I only smile when I'm pretending to be good moral person; in other words just a disguise.

"Yes... there is. Class E is the lowest class here at Kunigigaoka Junior High School. It is nicknamed the E-as-in-End Class and consists of students who either failed to keep their grades up or were punished for breaking school regulations."

"Meaning delinquent behavior?"

"Yes. But why are you interested?"

I then walked toward his cabinet that full of trophies, and take one. I can hear that sour looking teacher yelling at me to let go of what is on my hands at the time.

"You will fall at E class if you break it! Now hurry up and let go of it!"

I turned my head on them and smirk plays in my face as I fulfill that teach's commands. 'As you wish sour looking teach'. Then I _casually_ let go of the trophy causing it to break into uncountable pieces.

 _My name is Satsuki Cieladi, and from now on I will be at Class E Year 3._


	2. Target Period 01

**Target Period 01**

 **New Student Time**

 **[Satsuki]**

Sitting in front of me is a young man with spiky black hair and piercing eyes. He has a tall and muscular build. He dresses professionally in a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"I'm E class's P.E Instructor. And I will explain to you the secret of this class, Cieladi."

 **[No One]**

Sun rise brightly to the azure sky, feeling the heat of incoming summer Nagisa, Sugino and Karma were now walking together towards their building. Then Isogai, their class rep, call out for them. The trio stops and turn towards the Ikemen and start talking about certain news.

"Did you receive Karasuma-sensei's email?" Isogai started,

"You mean about having new classmate, right?" Sugino reassured; the ravenet gives him a nod.

"Yes, according to Karasuma-sensei, our new classmate is not an assassin like Ritsu or Itona, but a normal student like us." Isogai informed.

"You actually think we're normal, huh?" Nagisa asked not expecting an answer from anyone.

"Then why is this student is in our class again? It was stated that she has perfect score on her entrance exam." Karma with his mischievous smile asked.

"I actually asked Karasuma-sensei about that and he said: The student has violent behavior." Isogai answered.

"Eh… the student might be get along with Karma. What you think?" Sugino asked as looking at Karma.

"We'll see how violent she/he is~" the redhead replied in chime; that cause sweat drops on their heads.

"And you know!" Okajima suddenly showed up coming from-who-knows-where, which startle Nagisa, Sugino and Isogai; while Karma being Karma. "I asked Karasuma-sensei about the student's gender and picture, and look…" Okajima then showed his smartphone to them with creepy blush on his face "at what he sent!"

The guys stare at the girl on their classmate's phone. The student has brown long hair and she has pair of crimson colored eyes. Although she looks stunning, the thing runs into Nagisa and Sugino's mind is; Okajima uses their new classmate's photo as his back ground, just like what he done before to Ritsu's photo. Sweat drops appeared at the back of their heads.

"Heh~ I'm more curious how she will react once she learns that you used her picture as your background photo. Will she punch you or something~" Karma with his ever so mischievous smile said. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"D-don't be like that Karma! W-what's make you think that?! Look she look-like an angel, like Kanzaki-san!" Okajima defend; right, he doesn't know about the new student's violent behavior according to Isogai.

"I'm really curious how she will deal with you~" Karma said as horns and tail were visible right now.

"S-stop it Karma-kun!"

 **[Classroom]**

"Okay minna-san!" Koro-sensei started as he put down his roll book on his table, grin never leaves his yellow round face. "We have new member to our Assassination Classroom! Please enter~"

A girl with height of 5'2 entered the classroom. All eyes were on her. They seeing now is a girl who has brown long hair that reaches her waist and have pair of blood colored eyes. She has serious face as she observing her now new classmates.

"Her name is Cieladi Satsuki from Ita—"

Koro-sensei has cut off while everyone along with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei gaped as they saw Koro-sensei's hand (Tentacle that has two fingers?) have hole on it. There Satsuki the transfer student standing while her hand is holding an anti-sensei gun and it pointed at now have hole tentacle of Koro-sensei, her head is looking down at the wooden floor and her body still in front of the class.

"Eh~ so it's true that this toys are effective against you, Koro-sensei~" her cold voice resound to the whole classroom. She looks up to the Octopus sensei with mischievous smile and eyes that fill with bloodlust. "I will looking forward coming here~"

She then hides her gun to her bag "I'm sorry for interruption, Koro-sensei. Please continue~" sweet smile is curved to her face; but that smile doesn't sweet as what it looks like.

When Koro-sensei leaves his stupor he told her that she will have the empty chair between Karma. As soon as she sat there Karma spoke at her with his trade mark smile "Na~ Cieladi do you hate perverts?"

"OI KARMA-KUN!" thanks to Karma and especially Okajima everyone get out from their stupor. Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano and everyone else have bits of sweat drops to the back of their heads.

"Yea, sort of~" Satsuki answered surprisingly with normal tone.

"Eh~" then Karma turn his head towards Okajima "Okajima you're dead!"

"QUIT SCARIN' ME KARMA-KUN!"

Then everyone laughed except to Satsuki.

 **[Lunch Break]**

Satsuki lies down at the grass parchment just outside her new classroom's building, while staring at the blue sky.

'Why the sky here is so beautiful and so different than to there?' she wonders.

"And what are you supposedly doing here Cieladi?" she look up at the voice owner and found the red hair and blue head students of E-class.

"Akabane-kun?" she then looks at to the Nagisa, she sits up then "Sorry… I believe we were classmate but who are you?"

"Shiota Nagisa, Cieladi-san."

"Ah! Pleasure to meet you Shiota-chan~"

"Chan?" Nagisa got depress dark background while Karma is holding his laugh to Nagisa, since she just mistakenly him as a girl. "Why –chan?"

"Why, you ask?" Then realization strikes at Satsuki as sweat drop slips down to her cheek "So you are a… boy?"

"A feminine boy, to be exact!"

"Hey Karma-kun!"

The red head chuckle at his reaction; they stop just minute later and Satsuki look back at Nagisa who have depressed lines on his head.

"Sorry Shiota-ch- sorry! I mean Shiota-kun!"

"Eh~ why did you changed it? Just stick into it, ne~ Nagisa-chan!"

"Cut it out Karma-kun…"

'Let's see… hmm…' Satsuki thought as she analyzing the behavior of her two classmates. 'Shiota-kun looks like a person whose calm and friendly individual.' Her eyes then landed to the redhead 'At first glance, Akabane-kun looks like a lazy sort, but... I can feel strong sense of mischief in his eyes.'

"Then let's go now, everyone were already going down." Nagisa said with smile to the two.

"Ah, no thanks!" Karma answered as he lay down on the grass.

"You're not going again, Karma-kun?"

"Yea, that thing is boring!" Karma said as he putting on his ears his headset.

"Where are we going?" Satsuki asked as she standing up.

"At the main campus!" another voice answered.

The blue head and brunette blinked as they heard their female classmate voice, Satsuki look at Nagisa, while the blue head take out his smartphone from his pocket. The brunette looks at to Nagisa's smartphone where Ritsu is.

"You're Ritsu… right?"

"Hai! You see the Kunigigaoka Junior High have this all-school assembly once a month." Ritsu explained.

As Ritsu explained to Satsuki the other information about the school, the two humans already are walking down to their mountain leaving the napping Karma.

As they walking down the traps: Satsuki didn't mind the snakes that keep falling down to them, thought seems like the snakes didn't even try to approach them. Next: The huge boulders that coming on them, before Ritsu or Nagisa could act Satsuki pulled Nagisa out the way so he won't get hit.

"Thanks…" Satsuki just shrugged her shoulders and showed a lopsided smile.

Next Stop: Bees; thought the bees are already left the place since Okajima lured them unintentionally.

The two humans and AIFA (Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery) found their classmates that taking back their lost breaths thanks to the traps that laid for them.

"Are you guys alright?" Karasuma-sensei asked to the E-class members when he arrived.

"Well… somehow…" Sugino answered for his classmates and friends.

"Then let's go we still have huge bear to pass by." Karasuma-sensei said as he started walking, the E-class started to follow him.

"We will be safe with Karasuma-sensei!" Okajima who appeared out from nowhere whispered to his classmates, while the others nodded in agreement.

Last Stop: the HUGE BEAR that already growling at them!

Karasuma-sensei already takes his fighting stand in case any minute that the huge bear would attack him and his students. But then Satsuki just walk casually towards the bear. She stops after getting in front of the growling bear, the said animal tried to scare her with his loud growl.

Note: Tried

 **[Satsuki]**

I smile on the bear at the same time releasing my sky flame towards it so it would calm down.

You asking how come I have sky flame? Sorry that topic is kind of sensitive.

Anyways I started to talk on it,

"Hey fella,"

"Oi Cieladi-san!" I heard my classmate named Isogai shouted as they seeing me so near at the growling huge bear.

"You see, we don't have any intention on disturbing you, so just let us pass?"

 **[Nagisa]**

Everyone has their jaws drops when the bear stop growling and leaving us alone.

"W—wh—what just happened?" Nakamura finally asked but still in the middle of her stupor.

"She just talks nicely to the bear and it just leaves us…" Kayano said also stunt at what she saw.

Satsuki twirled half way to face them with smile on her face.

"Let's go now, shall we?"

Everything was really shocking. On how casually Cieladi-san approached the bear; how casual she stood there and especially on how she casually talk to it.

But the thing that most shocking? It is the bear (the huge angry bear) casually leave us just like that.

Cieladi-san…

She's not just some ordinary or even normal violent student at all.

There is more to her than meet the eyes.

 **[No One]**

With Satsuki's help on huge bear everyone came at main campus with plenty of time and not exhausted. Isogai told them to start lining at the gymnasium.

The A to D classes also started coming at the gym, while they coming some (you guys pretty know) started to insult the E-class, while Satsuki saw how her classmates enduring it.

'Heh~ so this is how they treating this class…'

The chubby student, who always bullying Nagisa, has noticed the new student of the class,

"Ne Ojou-chan~" the chubby call out for Satsuki.

The said brunette ignored him which built humiliation to the so-called elites, much to enjoyment of the E-class.

"Hey you! Don't you know that you don't have any rights to ignored us elites!" the chubby shouted which bring all the students to watch the unfolding scenes. Satsuki sighed and she looks at the chubby with bored expression.

She didn't utter any words, she just stare at him then her eyes travel down his legs. Whatever she saw on the chubby's legs made her smirk.

"You mean… popular on snakes." She pinpoint.

Then everyone even teachers are all shocked to see three snakes that snaking around the chubby student's legs.

"Wh—why there are snakes on you?!" The guy with ugly face and reading glass screamed.

"Why are you asking that? You're friend said it himself, he is an elite, ne~" Satsuki with playful yet mischievous tone said; while the E-class laughing in silence as their bullies trying to help the chubby so-called elite.

"But…" Maehara started as he and his classmates stop at laughing but still have that smile on them. "How on earth that those snake came here?" he asked to Satsuki.

"Okajima." Satsuki whispered to everyone, while they reacted with 'ah' and continue to snicker.

Meanwhile on Chairman's office the sour looking teach talking with worried.

"That girl… she humiliating our elite students!"

"Just let her be."

"Why Chairman? She is belonged to End class! She might light a hope to those trashes!"

"Don't be fret; she will be the one who'll bring herself into her downfall" Chairman Asano smirk with dark aura.

The assembly started, the E-class savior next is Koro-sensei in disguise, while Karasuma and Bitch-sensei made the fake elites into awe once again, and jealous and envies came upon at the A to D class and ugly teachers.

After of the fun (for E-class) assembly, Nagisa decided to buy a drink in vending machine, and Satsuki tag along.

Nagisa gave pineapple juice to Satsuki and as he taking his juice he heard Satsuki in her sadistic tone, but is not for him.

"Eh~ what are you guys staring at?" Satsuki said while Nagisa turn his head to his bullies.

"How could you mess us?! You E-class should have respect to us elites!" The megane student said.

"Mess? Respect? Elite~? Ha! Don't make me laugh, please!" Satsuki fight back still has that sadistic tone and smile of hers. "You are worst to insects, you know that?" Her voice and tone turn piercer even her behavior changed "I've heard that the two of you is having bad grades this lately." Then everything to her backs in sadist mode "Instead of carrying your own chairs, why not study more. You guys are not welcome to our class after all.

Let's go Nagisa-kun." And they both leave the place and the students who are dumbfounded.

 **A/N:: Honestly… I don't know what to say.**

 **I'm in the mood to rewrite this but not in the mood to finish the supposedly next chapter. But don't be fret. I will surely publish the next chapter someday… probably next month?**

 **Anyways… while/after reading comment, review, vote!**


	3. Target Period Bonus Chapter

**Target Period 1.5**

 **New Student Time/ 2nd Period**

 **[Nagisa]**

Another day, another bell rings, and another day of failure all-out assassination.

As usual Korosensei praises our attendance… though, that's what I wanted to say. Korosensei is actually sulking right now at his desk because one of us is missing.

Cieladi Satsuki… the new transfer student.

Today is her second day and yet for whatever reason she's absent—my eyes suddenly caught a brown mop outside of our room, she's just late. She slowly opens the door and peak through it.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Korosensei…" she apologized with her smile that for whatever reason could sent shiver through my spine; her smile is kind of… you know… like fake. I'm not a person who has rights to judge someone, but whenever she showing her smiles, all of it seems fake. It doesn't look like force but… yea I could say it's fake.

"KORA CIELADI-SAN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE LATE ON YOUR SECOND DAY!" Korosensei rant but… I bet I have sweat drop right now and not just me but everyone in the room has.

"Really, I'm sorry Korosensei. It will not going to happen next time. But Korosensei... why are you crying?" that's the cause of our sweat drop.

"Because… because… I THOUGHT CIELADI-SAN GOT BORED ON KILLING ME SO YOU'LL LEFT!" that added our sweat drop.

'What the?' then we all heard Karma's chuckle; all heads is on him now.

"There's no way she'll get bored~ after all assassination is more fun than to main campus." He said.

"Karma's right, Koro—" Satsuki cut off when she tripped on… NOTHING?! Then with Mach 20 speed Korosensei catch Satsuki. He successfully caught her but second late his two tentacle hands explode; Korosensei quickly jump back away from the brunette, while most of us gasped at fast events.

"Eh Korosensei~ I can't believe you actually fell on the same trick Karma used to you, twice." There is it again, that voice that fill of venom but this one is not murderous than she used yesterday to those two. Anyways… she already works with Karma, huh.

Once again I heard Karma chuckle. "I told you~ he will fall on it." He said

"Well, Korosensei didn't actually think that I will use your trick that you already pull." Satsuki replied,

"No one does."

Then they both grin like devils! Now our class has two devils.

"How is it Korosensei~" Satsuki chime "You've been quiet there~"

I look at to Korosensei that indeed have been quiet since that successful trick Satsuki pull off. Is he mad?

"Cie… Cie…" We waited for his next words.

He's not mad, right? I mean, we are assassin that assigned to kill him. Of course we will do something to kill him.

"Cie… CIELADI-SAN THAT'S REALLY AMAZING STUNTS! But then… that move won't be effective to me anymore. You need to be inventive in comes to your own assassination." Satsuki shrugged her shoulders with lopsided smile.

"It's not like I will use it again! I just try that trick with my own way~"

 **[Satsuki]**

 **[Lunch break]**

My-ah no wrong- out target called me to teacher's office. I complied as soon the bell rung.

While walking I'm reading my book 'The Little Prince-Spanish version' with my reading glass on.

It does not suit me? I don't care~

I stopped, closed the book with thump sound and wear off my reading glass, then knock on the door. When I heard Bitchsensei's voice says 'come in' I complied.

I entered, closed the door behind me and look at to our teachers.

"Hey you…" Irina Jelavich, a honey pot assassin, also known as Bitch sensei started. "You're not actually an ordinary student, are you?"

I stare at her; cold and emotionless; I'm not even freaking inside at all.

An idea then pop up to my head. I put a playful yet sarcastic smile along with my eyes, shrug my shoulders and mid raise my hands.

"I am a… violent student, Bitch sensei." I answered with sarcastic tone.

"Not that!" she yell, hit the table with her palm at the same time. I blink a few times. She's mad, already? Not scary at all. "Are you by any chance…" I blink again. She must be searching for the right word "An assassin? And if it's the case, who sent you?" I drop my smile; tilted my head to the side and again put up my mischievous smile.

"What so important about it?" I asked while my eyes shines with bloodlust and that actually made the two human teachers to raise their guard against me. "Any assassin can come and go here to kill Korosensei~ it's not really important where I am come from right? As long as I'm not interrupting the class or hurt any of the students, it's alright." I quickly then switch back to my playful act. "Though, it's not important, I still tell you~" I saw that the two human teachers felt relief and I continue "Yes I am an assassin and no, one sent me to kill Korosensei. Though my 'boss' did sent me here 'in this school' to have a one year 'vacation'. I actually don't have any idea that the one who destroyed the moon is actually here. I only came to this class because I don't like those kids in main campus. I swear~ I don't have a single idea that 'he' is a teacher here. I only learnt about him when I already got here and Karasuma sensei explained it to me. That's all~" I bow princess style still with my playful (sarcastic) smile.

"Hmm… I see so you just enjoying your time here." Korosensei said. I only nod as an answer while fixing myself.

"But then Cieladi-san… could you put a smile that… for real? I and surely the students which is you classmates saw through your acts. You can be normal here. Laugh normal, smile normal, be normally sad, be normally happy—no, you actually can be truth to yourself here!" Eh? My eyes widen "if you're happy, show it! If you're sad, show it! If you're in pain, show it! Show your emotions naturally! Normally! Truthfully! Because here in my classroom, the Assassination Classroom, we're are family—even though you guys trying to kill me—we are all family here!"

 _'We are all family here, Satsuki!'_ My boss' gentle voice rungs to my head. 'Family, huh?'

I take a deep breath, and then try to put a normal smile which is not an act, but normal and pure gentle true smile.

"I'll practice it!" Shrugging my shoulders as I saying that; while Korosensei nodded in delight.

 **[No One]**

 **[Sunday]**

Korosensei is in the rusty building and working on some test paper, when the door suddenly opens and reveal his new student, whom carrying a paper bag and with his wicked smell sense Korosensei smell the delicious curry inside that paper bag.

Satsuki lift up the paper bag towards her drooling teacher with now genuine smile.

She's actually easy to persuade.

"I bring food for you Korosensei… don't worry, no poison nor BBs powder on it."

"Why is that?"

"Those are never been my thing."

 **[No One]**

Summer days finally started, thought everyone seems busy for Ball game Tournament of their school, while Satsuki still try to sneak at least one attack per day to Koro-sensei. On the days that passes, she quite becoming friends to Karma and Nagisa, she also enjoying the girls and boys accompany except to Terasaka.

In weekends she even brings food for Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei that she cooks by herself. Although she still trying to kill Korosensei she never put a BBs powder on the octopus teacher's foods; poisons have never been her thing, just like what she said.

The girls of E-class won the basketball with Satsuki's help; no one thought that she could play basketball.

On boys' side, they also won the game even with little difficulty, thanks to Principal Gakuho. They all saw how Koro-sensei, Karma and everyone turn the tables.


	4. Target Period 02

**Target Period 02**

 **His Prayer Time**

"She doing fine at that class, Tsuna." A guy that wearing a fedora hat with green chameleon that sitting on his shoulder said to the brunet who reading his report. "What are you worrying about her?"

The brunet who is sitting on his swivel chair sighed in worry and the hitman known as Reborn saw through his worry.

"Trust your decision, also trust her just like how you trust her mother." Reborn suggested to his former student. The current boss bit his lower lip in worry.

The E class just finished at shooing away their devil new now former PE instructor Takaoka.

As celebration Karasuma gave his wallet to the class so they could choose any kind of sweets they wanted to have. Of course everyone didn't slip this chance to have free sweets and time with their now permanent PE instructor, while Korosensei is doing dogeza style so he could join in.

As ruckus happening due to Korosensei, Nagisa walk to Satsuki who just watching the scene.

"How are you now, Satsuki?" the blunet asked.

Satsuki blinks several times, completely confuse what in earth her classmate who have talent in assassination asking her how she is.

"I mean, you get hit by Takaoka-sensei earlier when you protected Kanzaki, right?"

Now she remember it.

First it was Maehara who got hit by that bastard teacher. Then with intuition she have, she sense that he will hit Kanzaki who let out the words that everyone wanted to tell him: We want Karasuma-sensei! She came to Kanzaki and instead she received the hard slap from that bastard.

"Yea, I'm just fine…"

'I'm used to it…' she thought as memory of a muscle man beating her hard.

"I see, that's sounds good!" Nagisa said in relief.

Satsuki smiled at him "Hey look here, instead of you, aren't I the one who supposed to ask you that… I mean you just have your first assassination on a real human."

Nagisa scratch his head, really. He also surprised that he able to pull it off. But he doubted that it will work again.

"Do you think I'm scary or monster?" Nagisa suddenly asked to her that makes her flinch, then smile crept to her face.

"Scare? I'll be more scare if you become a giant blue octopus like Koro-sensei."

"Hey I'm being serious here!" Nagisa pouted as he protested it.

"Hey I'm being serious here too, you know!" even her smile is still intact on her face, her eyes showing sorrow. 'I already met a real monster in human skin actually.'

Nagisa tilted his head to side showing his confusion on her sudden expression that showing into her eyes. He been seeing that gloomy expression on her eyes lately, he just hope it's not that kind of serious.

" _Hey did you know? That kid is daughter of our boss from another woman!"_

" _Eh! It's that true? That's mean she's a bastard child!"_

" _That's right! And you know the Decimo just only took her because he is pitying that kid! I heard that even her mother left her!"_

" _Heh~ a useless child then!"_

" _It will be better if she just go and die, right~"_

" _Ne kid, why not go and die now~"_

" _Hey! Don't ever steal Ieyasu's throne!"_

" _Die! Die! Die! Die! I hope you die!"_

Satsuki opened her eyes and sat up from her bed. She turn her head then look at her alarm clock: 2:00 am: it's still earlier, so she laid back down to her bed but instead to fell asleep her mind run back to the dream or nightmare she just have.

Everyone in the mansion, maids, butler, her older cousins, her grandfather; all of them hate her to the very core of their hearts.

"Ieyasu…" she muttered under of breath.

He is the one who hated her the most.

She cannot blame or more of, she's the cause of his suffering. Tears slowly falling down from her eyes.

She never wish it to happen to him.

She never wish for him to suffer.

She never wish for him to be in pain.

She never wish for him to turn into night sky.

She knew that she deserved all of that discrimination from them.

She knew it from the very start she started living on that mansion.

She knew that no one wanted her to be there.

She knew that very well other than those people.

She knew that, so no need to slap it on her face.

Tsuna let out his uncounted sighed since his daughter leave the mansion. He is really worried for his daughter and Reborn's report doesn't helping at all. She might enjoying being those classmate of hers, being that supposedly cloud arcobaleno, being with that government agent and that honeypot assassin but his heart keeps telling him to go and visit her. But would he actually do that?

He is the one who put his daughter in this situation with his decision.

" _What are you talking about?!" his father Iemitsu burst out in anger towards Tsuna. "Why you didn't want Ieyasu as your heir?! He is your own son for f*ck*ng sake Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna and Reborn just continue on staring at him with empathy eyes "I'm the one who train him! You see how he grow! So why you still want that bastard daughter of yours to be your heir?!"_

" _That's the reason why I chose her to be my heir instead of Ieyasu…"_

" _You're being unfair Tsuna!"_

" _You ARE the one who being unfair Tou-san! She still my daughter and yet you neglected her! Treating her like trash! You even sold her to other family to make her their genuine pig!"_

" _It's just your reason, Tsuna? Then fine! I will stop punishi-"_

" _Punishing? Are you insane?! What Satsuki did to you, to anyone to be punish?!"_

" _You actually asking?! Since that child came here-"_

" _Stop it Iemitsu!" Reborn finally enter the stage._

" _Why Reborn? Are you, by any chance, regretting on bringing that kid here?"_

" _No, I never regret bringing her for Tsuna. More of it, aren't you the one who bring Ieyasu's pain?"_

" _I am not~ I just-"_

" _That's enough!" Tsuna burst again. "Alright! If you don't like my decision as much as I don't like yours then let's settle this with the Ring battle!"_

" _Ring battle, huh? Alright I agree! Ieyasu will be my representative while yours is that bastard daughter of yours. But please don't forget that I'm the one who choose you~"_

" _I never forget that but, I will never let anyone to bring the Vongola Primo's Will into grave again."_

Tsuna once again let out a sighed.

He is worried that his father might send an assassin to kill his daughter.

"Please, Shinigami-san protect my daughter from anyone, I beg you!" Tsuna plead as he buried his face on his hands. "Only you and Reborn could protect her." He bit his lower lip and continue "Please be safe Satsuki. Alice please protect our daughter!"

"Nagisa-kun~" the said blunet and their friend brunette look at Karma "I hear you really did a number the other day. I sure wish I could've seen that assassination of yours." Karma chimed as he smirking at his blunet friend, while Nagisa just smile at him.

"You sure have to see it Karma, but you are so lazy to stay your ass in class~" Satsuki said with smirk that match to the red head.

"Aww~ but I don't like that fatass at all!" Karma replied as he stick out his tongue with smile that still intact on his face.

"Believe me Karma no one does~" Satsuki said, and they both grin wide that match to their octopus teacher.

'That might have worked against a human, but in our classroom that doesn't mean much.' Nagisa thought as he remembering his assassination against Takaoka. 'Day in and day out, we all try anything we can think of, but we haven't found a sure way to assassinate our teacher yet.'

The whole E class with their target walking at the woods in the middle of heat season, wearing their school swimming wears. After of the long walk Korosensei present to them his hand or tentaclemade swimming pool just for their class only.

Everyone excitedly jump in at the pool right away,

'If our teacher does stuff like this that just makes him pretty hard to kill!'

"Hmm… that guy really does things for his class. He should have become a teacher who like me~" Reborn, the world's greatest hitman muttered of his breath as he watching the junior assassins enjoy the swimming pool made by Korosensei.

As everyone were in the pool for Terasaka's _assassination attempt_ , Satsuki and Karma were stay behind. Karma is napping while Satsuki who wearing reading glass had been reading a book in Korean language.

"Ne Satsuki~" Karma suddenly chime as he calling for his brunette friend.

"Hmm? What is it Karma?" she asked, not taking away her eyes from her book.

"I just have bad feeling about that assassination attempt."

"Of Terasaka?" still reading her book.

"Yea… let's go? Let's take a peek."

Then Satsuki suddenly felt something, something that will bad happen. She closed her book and put it in her desk while standing. She then walks toward the redhead.

"Eh~ just say it, you just worried to Nagisa~" she teased him, although she also worried for their friends, after all she also felt something bad before that Takaoka come at their class.

"I am… not" Karma… is blushing… literally!

"Eh~? Tsundere?" she continued.

Karma stood towering over her, "I'm not Tsundere or anything Satsuki… now let's go!" as he started walking towards the door while Satsuki follow him behind.

As they walking into the woods they suddenly heard an explosion that coming from the E class pool, they both quickly run towards it.

Upon arriving, they both shock to empty pool that the only left were paddles of water and,

"I-It wasn't me!" Terasaka's voice rung to their ears, Satsuki turn her head to him and saw how he is terrify. "It ain't like what he said… iwas supposed to get Itona over here and push him in!"

Karma now also turn to him, "Oh, I get it… it wasn't your plan—you were just being strung along."

Then Terasaka suddenly grabbed Karma's collar "Look, I'm tellin' ya, it's not my fault!"

Meanwhile Satsuki jump down and run to where their classmate should be by now, she doesn't care whose fault it is, she just care for her classmates, friends' safety.

"Blame the guy who made me go through with it! He's why everyone got swept away!"

Hearing those words, Satsuki stop from her tracks, as she remembering a part of her past where her grandfather and her brother blaming everything to her despite that they are the ones who's in fault.

"Tch…" she turn back at to Terasaka "STOP BEING A WHINING COW!" she angrily burst to him.

"Wh—" all of the sudden Karma punch Terasaka to the face that cause him to fall into his butt.

"They didn't get swept away—you did. If you've got the time to go pointing fingers, try using it to figure out what you want to do here." Karma said as he looking down at Terasaka.

Karma the join Satsuki and they both run to where their classmates are.

When they arrived they saw Nagisa and everyone else on a cliff and been looking down as if they watching some intense show.

"Karma! Satsuki!"

"Are all of you alright?!" Satsuki worriedly asked to them,

"Yea but…" Nagisa answered then look down again. Karma and Satsuki then saw Korosensei who's fighting a white haired boy with tentacle.

"Is that Itona?" Satsuki asked, she never been saw Itona but she heard about him from Ritsu.

"Hai." Ritsu that in her phone replied. Then her eyes landed on Hara who hanging on a tree branch.

"Hara-san!" she is worriedly shock to see their classmate hanging there for her life, 'She will fall any second!'

"Is this for real?!"

"That's not much water. Is he really that powerless?" Kataoka said as she and whole E class watching the fight.

"It ain't just the water." Terasaka who finally arrived said "He can't go all-out 'cause he just got finished savin' you all."

Satsuki blinks and then smile crept on her face 'Karma's punch did wake him up, huh?'

"See? Look above him there."

"Token chubster Hara could fall at any second!"

'That's too much insult…' Satsuki though as sweat drop form on the back of her head.

"And to protect her and the others, Korosensei…" Kurahashi continued,

"But she's fat and heavy—this don't look good." Terasaka said,

"We've got to help her!" Nagisa demanded

"But how?!"

"Wait a second… don't tell me they roped you into doing all this!" Isogai realized the situation with Terasaka.

"That's right. Shortsighted guys with no vision and no goals are doomed to be played by smart guys like them." As Terasaka doing his speech, Satsuki is watching Shiro carefully to make sure Shiro would not do anything funny against Korosensei.

"So, Karma—why don't you try controllin' me?" Karma then turned to him "Gimme a strategy outta that shrewd noggin of yours! I'll pull it off perfectly save all of them!"

"Sure, but can you even handle one of my plans?"

'Wao!' Satsuki mouth goes into 'o' shape as she bath her eyes to the delinquents 'A smartass and a muscle head? That's a rare combination!' her lips curled into smile, then turn back to Shiro.

While Karma rip off Terasaka's uniform,

"You might die." Karma finished with that evil smirk of his.

"Oh, I'll do it, alright. I'm the perpetrator who gets results." The muscle head replied with confidence.

Korosensei is all swollen because of the water that surrounding him,

"Alright, time for killing blow Itona." Shiro said while Terasaka jump down in the water

"Hey! How dare you to trick me?!"

"Don't get so upset. We just pulled your classmate into it a little. Perfect for a fellow who stands out in the E class like you."

"Shut up! I ain't gonna forgive you for what you did!" Terasaka said as he removing his polo, and hold it in front of him as he calling for Itona's reaction. "Itona! You and me, one on one!"

"Stop that, Terasaka! He's not someone you can win against!" Korosensei try to stop his idiot delinquent student but he just received 'Stay outta this, octopus' from him.

Meanwhile Shira were removing her gray blazer and necktie, as she and the rest of the E class watching the unfolding events courtesy by Terasaka.

Shiro finally give order to Itona to attack their classmate, which Karma and Terasaka been waiting for,

"Karma-kun!"

"It's alright," Karma said to Nagisa "Shiro's not out to kill us students. And it's precisely because we're alive that Korosensei's attention is divided. Even Hara: she might look like she's in pinch, but Itona's attacks won't be aimed at her. It's like I told Terasaka: _He'll hit you with a tentacle hard enough to knock you out, but you take that speed and power and hold as if your life depended on it._ "

Everything that happened it's just like to Karma's idea.

Shiro commanded Itona for another tentacle attack but then suddenly Itona sneezed.

"Terasaka's still wearing yesterday's shirt." Nagisa look at to Karma as he continue explaining things, "Which means it got a direct hit at point-blank range from whatever was in that weird spray."

"Eh~ so that's become the reason why Itona is now sneezing?" Satsuki asked, confirming if she able to follow him,

"Yep, exactly~ So, having made a chink in his defenses, our octopus… can rescue Hara."

Then everyone except to Karma jump down into river as part Karma's plan. And started splashing water on Itona until his tentacles swollen.

"You've absorbed a lot, I see. Your advantage is dwindling." The redhead devil delinquent started as he in the rock where water doesn't reaching him "So what now? We don't want you to claim the prize money, for one, your plans almost got us all killed, and Terasaka got all beat up in the process. If you want to keep going, we're going to need have a hardcore splash party."

As Shiro and Itona withdrawing and the E class celebrating, a sharp onyx eyes looking down at them as his head is covered by his fedora with yellow stripe and his hand were shoved on his pants' pockets.

"That boy, he's perfect to become Satsuki's Guardian." His eyes were fix to the red head student who is now all wet thanks to Terasaka. He then leave the place, as Shira look at the place where the man fedora wearer was.

 **A/N: I really don't want Korosensei to turn sadistic like you Reborn~**

 **Reborn:: Aww don't be like that author-san… but by the way… DID you REALLY kill ME on that story of yours?**

 **Me:: Which one?**

 **Reborn:: In this New Cruel World?**

 **Me:: Yep! Anyways I leave everything into your hands Satsuki! (Run away with her dying will)**

 **Reborn:: Oh you cannot escape from world's greatest hitman (Chase author with great speed)**

 **Satsuki:: -sweat drops- anyways… minna please read vote review and comment (;^.^)/ poor author-san (; ' .') –hears gun shots- HIEE!/(O0O)\ (/O0O)/ Author-san!**


	5. Target Period Bonus Chapter 2

**Target Period 2.5**

 **Aftermath**

After of the events concerning Itona's attack and Terasaka; everyone went back to their classroom and changed to their uniforms except to Satsuki, Terasaka and Karma who changed into their PE uniforms.

Korosensei let them to rest for a while, just until he finishes talking to Terasaka.

"But man its good thing the three of you came." Maehara said feeling relief that Satsuki, Karma and Terasaka's arrival at the scene. "If you didn't appear then who knows what would happen!"

"Don't count me in. I didn't do anything. It's all Karma's idea." Satsuki retracted.

"Well whatever—" Isogai started

"What is that?" Satsuki sarcastically butted but completely ignored.

"—all is well now; everyone is safe and Korosensei is still our teacher and target." Isogai finishes, everyone agreed on him.

Then they heard someone sneeze among them when they turn and found Nagisa taking his next sneeze.

"Oi oi are you alright Nagisa?" Sugino asked.

Karma on that time suddenly leave the classroom while Satsuki on the other hand who's noticed Karma left, went to Nagisa's side. The brunette touches his forehead checking his temperature and smile formed on her lips when she confirmed that the blunet didn't catch flu because of the splash party earlier.

Before she could tell to Nagisa her findings a piece of black garment suddenly appeared on their peripheral vision and it fell on the blunet's shoulder.

Satsuki look at the person standing next to her while Nagisa glance to the garment on him.

It turn out that the garment is actually Karma's blazer and the redhead get it when he left.

Everyone stares on the redhead; some were shock yet amuse and most is curious.

'The redhead devil of their class is actually a nice person, huh.'

"It'll be bad if the one who taking note of Korosensei's weaknesses catches a cold just because of some splash party.

Satsuki smirk on his words.

"Oh just admit it! You've got worried to Nagisa, ne~~" Satsuki whispered to Karma while horns were displaying on her; this cause of bits of blushed on him. There is no much meaning behind her words, none, unless she is right about Karma's feelings.

Karma glare at her, but Satsuki take it lightly and smile playfully at him with matching fluttering of her eyes.

Meanwhile Nagisa and the rest stare at the two wondering what the two talking on.

Unbeknownst to everyone but probably Korosensei knew this that Satsuki is already shipping her two close friends; and she saw something to Karma that her ship will surely turn into canon. Thinking about this Satsuki developed a new side that she never thought that she could have.

"By the way Karma, isn't your blazer got wet too?" Kayano asked. The redhead turned to her, choosing to ignore his brunette friend who giggles by his action.

"It got dry first."

"What about my clothes?" Satsuki, who just got out from her teasing mode, asked.

"Still wet."

"Eh?! How's that?"

"Just ask Korosensei to dry it later." Kayano suggested.

"I'll do that."

Korosensei then enter their classroom with Terasaka and started to their class. Delight is painted to Korosensei's face. His students who looking at him has sweat drops on their heads.

'He's too obvious!'

 **[Satsuki]**

The exam for the end of the first semester is coming soon and so its means review! I don't have any problem about all subjects; all but one 'Math'. I'm really not good when it comes to that subject and the result on my Entrance exam is just pecks of luck. Yep, nothing but mere luck.

The others such as Isogai, Nakamura, Kanzaki, Kayano, Nagisa and Okuda decided study at the school library. I wouldn't actually mind if this time I'll fail my math but the next day changes my mind.

Nagisa and the others who went to library turn out got challenged by the four of five stupid virtuosos for the position of tops in each subjects. The prize is, the winner can command the loser anything.

Anything can mean anything! I dislike those kind of conditions; we didn't know that 'thing' running to their minds; so it's a BIG no no to me.

Right after the discussion I talked to Karma and Nagisa if they want to study together.

"I want to… but why? Aren't you already good at all subjects?" Nagisa asked, I can see confusion to his face.

"I'm not that good in math, honestly."

"Eh~really~" Karma chimes not believing at all.

"As if I going to lie on you two. If you meant about the entrance exam, it just a mere luck."

"Then you don't need to study anymore, just rely on luck."

"Seriously? Karma I know you're a genius but come on~ even geniuses must study you know. Also, I just don't like the idea to lose against to those virtuoso; they might try to uncover Korosensei's real identity, for example." Nagisa thinks and Karma hums

"How can you say that they might interested to our octopus?" Karma asked with his mischievous.

"Saa~ maybe because of that Principal's son? Look! You say it yourself, that the E class just gained self-confidence since Korosensei's arrival, right? They might want to know the source of that confidence." He hums again… still not convince. I sighed, why it's hard to convince this fella?

"Alright!" Karma suddenly agreed; finally he finds my point. Now it's only Nagisa.

"Nagisa you are weak to English, right? I can help you."

"There's no need to convince me, I'm on." I smile; good deal.

"Then, where will have our study session?" Nagisa asked.

"What about in my place?" they both agreed.

 **[Nagisa]**

 **[Sunday]**

"You're living alone?" I asked as soon we entered her house.

The house is giving off same quiet scenery to Karma-kun's house.

"Aa… technically yes. But sometimes my Uncle would come and make a ruckus around the house; ah… I mean is he visits to check on me." She answered with smile while giving us spares of slippers.

We entered the living room where we will study while Satsuki gone to kitchen to get snacks and drinks.

The curiosity strikes both Karma-kun and me when we look at the picture frames that displays on counters. The picture in the middle catches our attention the most. It is a picture of a mid-age woman with blonde wavy hair and crimson colored eyes, same to Satsuki; another person in the picture is mid-age brunet with caramel colored eyes.

We can say that they are Satsuki's parents; now think about it, Satsuki never talk about her parents even once.

Looking again at the pictures I noticed something and it's kinda odd.

I heard then Karma-kun hum with curiosity hidden on it.

"Strange ne Nagisa-kun~ Satsuki don't have any single shot on these." He pointed out,

"It's because I never take a picture before." I jolted in surprise when Satsuki talked suddenly from the door carrying her promise snacks "Sorry for surprising you guys." She apologizes with smile as she put down the snacks on the table.

"Why is that?" Karma-kun asked about the pictures.

We sit on the floor "well… right after I was born conflicts started on our family and that story shouldn't talk with anyone."

I wonder what is that conflict for her parents not be able to have even single picture of their daughter.

Putting our curiosity aside, we started to study.

Karma-kun is just teaching Satsuki on math while Satsuki is helping me in English. Karma-kun? He just really teaching our friend and didn't study for himself. I hope nothing bad would happen because of his laziness.

As we studying Karma-kun left us to go to comfort room,

"Ne Nagisa~" Satsuki call for me; it's my bad that I didn't notice the roll of her tongue when she calls me; if I noticed it quickly I wouldn't be surprise to her next words. "You're in love with Karma, aren't you Nagisa~" bloods rushes to my face, WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!

 **A/N:: Last Bonus Chapter for ARC 1 First Semester!**

 **Before I completely leave (for now)**

 **Advance Happy NEW YEAR!**

 **Have a bless entering of 2018 to you all!**

 **And I leave this one here…**

 **UPDATES::**

 **December 20, 2017**

 **Digimon Frontier 02:: Chapter 15**

 **Assassin Mafia::**

 **Target Period 17,**

 **Target Period 18**

 **Bonus Chapter to ARC 1 (2.5)**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian:: Target 18**

 **Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime The Heart Guardian::**

 **Chapter 09**

 **Chapter 10**


	6. Target Period 03

**School Out Time**

A room is filled by disgusting smell, the light from the sun cannot properly enter because of black long curtains that blocking it from the inside, clothes were scattered to the floor, drops of white liquids were all over the place.

On a messy bed a young lad with brown spiky hair and pair of brown eyes were laid flat, his chest is facing the white sheet. His naked body is covered by white liquids and breathing heavily as if he just finished some kind of session.

Next to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, Iemitsu is buttoning his upper garment. When he is finished he turn to the lad behind him and touch his soft fluffy hair. He then leaned in and lick Ieyasu's neck as if it's some kind of treat.

"Thank you Ieyasu…"

As Iemitsu leaves the room Ieyasu gripped the bed sheet tightly and gritted his teeth…

Today is the day, when the E class will learned who were the winner for tentacles of Korosensei and the wager they made with A class.

"Then let's start with English: First in the E class and first in the grade… Nakamura Rio-san!" Korosensei announced at the class happily. A news which brings everyone to joy.

 **E Class**

 **Rio Nakamura**

 **100 in English**

 **1** **st** **in Year 3**

"Take that!" Nakamura said with confident tone as she fanning herself with her thin notebook.

 **A Class**

 **Tomoya Seo**

 **95 in English**

 **4** **th** **in Year 3**

"Perfect." Korosensei started as Nakamura walking towards him so she can take her paper. "Though your motivation had a whimsical side that worried me." He said as he giving to her the paper.

"Well, there was ten billion yen on the line! Don't forget about that tentacle, now, Korosensei." She reminded him about the deal he strike himself.

"Of course I won't~" Korosensei answered with his head orange and have O mark on his face. It quickly turn back as he taking out the other papers and passed it with his mach 20 speed.

"Nagisa-kun, you put up a good fight, but you haven't kicked your habit of making spelling mistakes when it really counts." Nagisa just chuckle as he looking at his paper.

 **E Class**

 **Nagisa Shiota**

 **91 in English**

 **6** **th** **in Year 3**

"HEY SATSUKI-SAN! YOU DID IT AGAIN!" he angrily.

With one eye close and tongue sticking out Satsuki answered her octopus target.

"Stop your habit on purpose mistakes!" Korosensei continue ranting as he show to everyone her paper with _'Stupid Elites~ (^o^)'_ written on it _._ Sweat drops formed on their heads as they saw her paper.

 **E Class**

 **Satsuki Cieladi**

 **99 in English**

 **2** **nd** **in Year 3**

Satsuki just chuckle at his ranting "Sorry, sorry~" not sorry at all.

"Still, top marks in a subject means that's one tentacle down." Korosensei get back to the front and continued to his announcements. "Let's wait until I've read all the scores to see if we have something to celebrate." He pull again a paper "Next up is Japanese: First in E class… Yukiko Kanzaki-san! However! First in the grade goes to Gakushu Asano of the A class!"

 **A Class**

 **Gakushu Asano**

 **100 in Japanese**

 **1** **st** **in Year 3**

"Kanzaki-san, you did an excellent job. And that's enough."

 **E Class**

 **Yukiko Kanzaki**

 **96 in Japanese**

 **2** **nd** **in Year 3**

"Asano can really nab those points." Meahara said disappointedly, followed by Mimura "He's crazy tough. Nakamura and Satsuki only beat him in English by a two points."

"That's the top in nation for you. No chinks—not in any subject." Isogai added.

 **A Class**

 **Ren Sakakibara**

 **94 in Japanese**

 **3** **rd** **in Year 3**

"They're collectively known as the Big Five…" Kimura join in

"…but it really comes down to Asano." Mimura added. "You've got to take him down or you'll never get to the top."

"Then let's move on. In social studies, first in the E class goes to Yuuma Isogai… as for first in the grade? CONGRATULATIONS! You beat out Asano to take the top spot!"

 **E Class**

 **Yuma Isogai**

 **97 in Social Studies**

 **1** **st** **in Year 3**

"An excellent job, especially considering"

 **A Class**

 **Gakushu Asano**

 **94 in Social Studies**

 **2** **nd** **in Year 3**

"All the fiendish questions you had to deal with!"

 **A Class**

 **Teppei Araki**

 **93 in Social Studies**

 **3rd in Year 3**

"We're 2 and 1!" Fuwa announced to the class.

"Next up is science… is it Okuda?" Sugaya said expecting something, while the said bespectacle girl is really nervous,

"First in the E class for science is Manami Okuda! And… Marvelous! First in the grade is also Manami Okuda!"

 **E Class**

 **Manami Okuda**

 **98 in Science**

 **1** **st** **in Year 3**

Everyone now is celebrating,

"That's 3 and 1!" Fuwa announce once again,

It's obvious now that the E class won the wager against the A class, even without finding who win on the last subject.

 **A Class**

 **Natsuhiko Koyama**

 **95 in Science**

 **3rd in Year 3**

"We don't even have to hear how math turned out—the E class won this!"

"Hooray!"

"Great work, Okuda!"

"That tentacle is yours!"

"And so is what we're asking for in this little deal!" Kimura said.

"I can't wait!" Kurahashi said.

"So that just leaves math."

 **3 1/2 over 1 1/2**

 **E Class**

 **Satsuki Cieladi**

 **100 in Math**

 **1** **st** **in Year 3**

 **A Class**

 **Gakushu Asano**

 **100 in Math**

 **1** **st** **in Year 3**

"EH! Satsuki tied with Asano!" Everyone shouted in shock while Satuki is scratching behind her head with one eye close, as if she's not satisfied with the result. Well she is sharing a top spot with Asano.

 **E Class**

 **Karma Akabane**

 **85 in Math**

 **10** **th** **in Year 3**

 **Total Score 469**

 **13** **th** **in Year 3**

Break time, as everyone is preserving their energy for full out celebration, Karma is on the outside of school building away from classmates as he crumpled his test papers in hand.

"The A class is mighty indeed. They monopolized the top six ranks in overall scores for five subjects. The best overall scores in the E class were Kataoka-san and Takebayashi-san who tied for 7th place, and Satsuki-san who in 8th place."

 **Kotaro Takebayashi: 7** **th** **in Year 3**

 **Meg Kataoka: 7** **th** **in Year 3**

 **Satsuki Cieladi: 8** **th** **in Year 3**

"That's to be expected. Everyone in the A class studied like mad, too. The tests' difficulty levels had been ramped up. No lazy student could be expected to keep up." Korosensei continued as Karasuma ended his call and Satsuki who standing next to the ravenet teacher focus their attention to them.

Leaning his back to a tree Karma asked with tone of frustration "What are you trying to say?" not looking at the talking octopus.

And from behind him and tree Korosensei slowly show himself "You thought, 'I'm so cool—I'll ace these exams, no sweat', right? How embarrassing!"

Karma blushed furiously… literally,

"Four students have the right to destroy one of my tentacles: Nakamura-san, Isogai-kun, Okuda-san and Satsuki-san. You contributed nothing, not to this assassination and not to this wager. Is that understood?" Korosensei's face then have green stripes us his started rubbed his red hair with his tentacle as he mocking him "Those who couldn't do what they had to when the time came for action will find their presence fading in our classroom. An assassin who neglects to sharpen his blade is no assassin at all." Karma is bright red as his hair but this time is because of irritation and frustration over himself. "He's just a boastful brat swinging around a rusty blade."

Karma slapped his tentacle and started walking away from him. Meanwhile Karasuma and Satsuki.

"Wasn't that a little much?" Karasuma asked.

"Don't worry. I only cut him down because he'll spring right back up. He's been gifted with so much talent. But one so talented so often lacks experience. There's the danger of training him up without knowing real competition, just so he can keep on winning without ever really trying. If great talent knows the frustration of defeat early on, it can become even greater." Satsuki smiled at her octopus teacher as his continues "Exams are an opportunity to teach correctly the meaning of winning and losing, of strong and weak. Students, soak up heaping helpings of successes and setbacks! Take in now what it means to win, what it means to lose! It's just so important—and I didn't realize it until the very end…"

Satsuki walks back to the building only to see Karma hugging Nagisa from behind as they both standing in front of door of their classroom. She hides quickly as possible and take out her smartphone and took a picture of those two friends of hers.

'Finally~ my OTP~' she thought as she in fangirl mode.

 **-Homeroom class-**

"All right, class, you had a fine showing in the finals taking the top spot in four out of five subjects." As Korosensei speaking in front Nagisa take a glance to his red head friend who is sitting in the back.

 _When Karma walks in the building he met Nagisa in front of their classroom door,_

 _"Yo Nagisa-kun…" Karma greeted though his usual confident tone can't be hear._

 _"Karma-kun…" Nagisa knows his friend's situation right now, and he is worried to him._

 _Before the exam day Karma helped Nagisa and Satsuki in study for Math subject but as lazy as Karma is he didn't study for himself and just teach the two._

 **E Class**

 **Nagisa Shiota**

 **80 in Math**

 _It was a success to earned a point in math higher than his usual 60 point and it was thanks to Karma and he want to announced it to him but… he didn't know if it's alright to do so…_

 _Nagisa then walk near him and show his test paper in math, with smile on his face he started talking to his friend_

 _"Karma-kun, this is the result of our study session… etto... you see I'm not smart as Satsuki to pull that 100 points but it's obvious that its thanks to you that I have this score… anno… can we study together again?"_

 _Karma eyes wide opened because of the blunet's words were immediately replaced by faint smile as he replied him with 'of course…' Nagisa's smile widen in glad,_

 _Bell rings interrupting the atmosphere that slowly building up between the two,_

 _"Let's go inside now… homeroom will soon start!" When Nagisa turn around and hold the door to open strong arms wrapped around him and he felt a head placed on the top of his head._

 _"Karma-kun?"_

 _"Let me to stay like this for a while Nagisa-kun…"_

 _Nagisa smile gently as he let their situation stay for a moment, not knowing their brunette friend were took a picture and fangirling on a corner._

"Shall we get started with the assassination? The top four can choose any tentacle they like." As he held up four of his tentacles that have flags saying 'To be destroy', but his face got green stripes as his thoughts run 'I can lose four, no problem. Six, now… that would have been rough.' With sly smile that matching his round face.

"Whoa there, Octopus!" Terasaka's voice interrupted his thoughts, which resulting to lose his mocking face "We got more than four in the top spot!" Yoshida, Muramatsu and Kirara were with him.

"Nyu? No, there are four, Terasaka-kun, over English, Social Studies, Math and—"

"Huh? Quit playin' dumb! Five subject, that's English, Social Studies, Math, Science and Home Economics!"

"H-Home Economics?!" now his face turn grim.

"No one said _what_ subjects to ace!"

 **Ryoma Terasaka**

 **Taisei Yoshida**

 **Takuya Muramatsu**

 **Kirara Hazama**

 **100 in Home Ec**

 **1** **st** **in Year 3**

"Nice that we _all_ had a hand in this scheme."

'Oh! That's why they have smug faces! Eh~ amazing!' Satsuki thought

"W-Wait a second!"

Meanwhile Chiba signing Karma to use his tongue against their octopus.

"Just what? Isn't that a little rude, Korosensei?" Karma started,

'Wao! The usual Karma is back!' a certain brunette thought

"Why, home ec is the toughest subject of them all." With that provocation coming from the red head delinquent the class started yelling at Korosensei.

"Yeah! Don't break your promise Korosensei!"

"Four of us scored highest in the most important subject: Home ec!"

"That's eight tentacles in all!" Kurahashi's bubbly yell start the riot more.

Everyone then started clapping together as they yelling Eight Tentacles…

"E-Eight?! Eeek!" Now Korosensei is shaking in fear, well that's a real problem after all.

Korosensei stop shaking as everyone stop when Isogai started talking,

"Oh, and Korosensei, we've been talking that we'll use our prize from the A Class wager with this assassination."

"What?" in English.

 **-End of Term Ceremony-**

"You don't want to wind up like the E Class…"

'Even his usual E class insults are bombing. All because the End Class vied for the top spot. Korosensei may not have been with us today, but we stood with our heads held high.'—Nagisa

After of the ceremony, the E Class went back to their classroom only to see Korosensei's SUUUUPER THICKKK book about Summer Vacation Guidebook.

'How we possibly to carry this?' Satsuki thought.

"Now then! We're about to head into summer vacation, but you have a certain main event coming up." And the discussion about the prize that they won started.

The Kunigigaoka Junior High Special Summer Course: Three days and two nights at an Okinawa resort!

And their plan will be…

"We'll cash in our tentacle-destroying rights during summer camp." Isogai said.

"Eight tentacles is a big handicap. But don't stop there! Come after me with raw hunger on this island… surrounded on all sides by water—my weakness! Let me be honest: You've become formidable students indeed. I've already given you report cards to show your parents. These are my report cards for you." Then he tossed papers in the air.

Double circle…

'A classroom full of double circles: Our target's highest score for these past three months.'

"In the first term, you made full use of the basics you learned. This summer vacation, it's time for plenty of fun, plenty of studying, and plenty of killing." With Mach 20 speed Korosensei goes to the top of their rusty building as the students walking out with smiles.

"Class 3-E, Kunigigaoka Junior High: The assassination classroom! The first term full of fundamentals is hereby over!"

"Save me!"

 **A/N:: Anno…. Minna Hontoni hontoni arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Tsuna: Eh? Author-san… you still alive?**

 **ME: That's cruel Tsuna! There's no way I would die! And if I'm dead then this Target Period 03 should not existing!**

 **Tsuna: Well… aren't you get chased by Reborn?**

 **ME: Ah! About that… EVERYONE!(Tsuna: (OoO)!) PLEASE READ REVIEW VOTE COMMENT~ BABYE! (^o^)\**


	7. Target Period 04

**Target Period 04**

 **Vacation Time**

 _"It's all your fault!"_

 _"Why? Why? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ENTER OUR LIVES?!"_

 _"Ieyasu is… suffering because of you!"_

 _"Ie-nii… I hate you! Because of you Ie-nii is… Ie-nii… COWARD!"_

 _"Hey bastard… let me kill you~"_

 _"Ne~ everyone hates you… how about die right here and right now?"_

 _"Satsuki… you know what for everyone here in Vongola Ieyasu is hope, their hope that Vongola will never come back to the way it was. And you? You are the Vongola's despair!"_

 _"Save me!"_

Satsuki open her eyes wide, drip of sweats were all over her face and neck, hand were resting on her head just above of her eyes, and she breathing heavily as her body is laid to her bed.

She sits up with her hands supporting her weigh as sweats were still and continuously heavy breathing.

"Dream, huh?" she muttered under of her breath as her eyes were traveling to her room till it landed to clock. 2:00 am again… she been getting haunted to her dreams every time the clock strikes 2:00 am and it never feel good when it happens. Her dream or more off nightmares might not be the same but… it's all pointing the same reason all over. Her brother's suffers.

The thing that she might inherit from her father must be the cause of her nightmares. It might want to tell something to her.

She sighed then let herself to fell back to her bed. It's not just nightmares, its memories before she came in 3-E class.

Yes, lots of people are blaming her and maybe all of them were wanted her dead.

Iemitsu Sawada

He is the cause of all.

She closed her eyes and try to fall back to sleep even though she will surely be haunted by those memories again.

 _"Satsuki-san, you might be alone on your family, but always remember you never be alone here in assassination classroom." Korosensei said as he munching a plate of beef's tongue curry made by Satsuki. "Hmm~ this is really delicious Satsuki-san!"_

 **"Surprise!"**

 ** _"Tell Us, Kunudon!"_**

 **"Hi, everybody! It's me, Kunudon!"**

 ** _"Sir Kunudon!"_**

 **"The students with the best grades at Kunigigaoka Academy are entitled to a fantastic privilege:"**

 ** _"Vested interest!"_**

 **"Three days and two nights at a luxury summer school in always-summery Okinawa."**

 ** _"Diplomatic passports!"_**

 **"The school pays for the hotel and everything that goes with it. Students can study to their hearts' content!"**

 ** _"Sheer debauchery! Yay!"_**

"What's up with that mascot? He looks creepy!" Satsuki asked behind the scene as her right hand is placed to her hips. Nagisa only chuckle.

"Who knows~ who cares to his gimmick?" Karma answered lazily as he leaning at the chair and legs were on the table. Nagisa chuckle again.

 **"What? What do you mean, the E class is going?! MORE OF! WHAT THOSE THREE FROM 3-E DOING HERE?!"**

"I've got a dirty mind. If you wanna hate me for it, go on ahead. But it's only because I'm a super-lech that I know: Pornography can save the world."

'Somehow… he looks cool!' Maehara, Sugino, Nagisa and Kurahashi thought, eyes wide amazed to Okajima

Meanwhile Sweat drop form behind Satsuki's head after hearing such a word from their pervert classmate as her right hand is placed to her hips.

And how Satsuki end up being with them when she decided to take a stroll for a while? Saa… who knows. She just searching for their octopus teacher for something but instead she found Nagisa, Sugino, Maehara and Kurahashi talking about bugs then Okajima suddenly joins in claiming he set up a trap for 10 billion target.

It appears that he talking about Korosensei who is now engross to a porn magazine with pink face and wearing beetle costume.

Okajima's faces turn grim when Korosensei's pink face turns back to yellow and his eyes where suddenly extended with 'bwoop'. With mach 20 speed he took a stag beetle.

"Nyufufufu~ a Miyama stag beetle. And with that eye color!"

"Are they white Korosensei!"

'Busted!' Satsuki thought as Kurahashi run up towards their teacher.

"Indeed they are!"

Nagisa and the others started to show their selves with sweat drops to their heads, after Korosensei finally realized where he is standing.

"I'm so ashamed… such behavior is unbecoming an educator."

'I'd more wondering having octopus as educator.'

"I knew there was a trap under all this porn,"

'Eh~ he knew it all along~'

"But with each magazine more to my taste than the last, I couldn't resist!" and he started covering his face in embarrassment.

'Is this teacher really the supposedly cloud arcobaleno?'

'Since when you turn into idiotic pervert?' the fedora wearer spy thought as he watching the scenes.

'Twenty thousand that's the cause of that albino Miyama stag beetle, huh; and it's extremely rare? If I've remembered correctly… right in Verde's lab, there's a bunch of White-eyed Miyama stag beetles.'

 _'In killing, in porn, in living things: summer vacation is full of learning and discoveries. One week until our assassination vacation to that southern island."_

Another day, another crazy weird antics from members of E class end.

Satsuki is now walking alone in a dark alley.

She stops all of the sudden as her head tilted to the right with blank face, she lift up her left arm and shoved it on her jacket's pocket, her right foot take a step forward, then she swiftly turn half her whole body as she points her gun on top of a café building and pulled the trigger.

A man wearing all black were shaking violently as he holding his right ear that bleeding. He run like crazy not minding that he left his sniper gun to his earlier position.

Satsuki sighed as she hid her gun and continued walking, pretending like nothing happened.

Meanwhile looking closely to the cement floor where Satsuki previously standing, you will see four holes made by bullets.

She clicked her tongue, another assassin for her.

Tsuna slam his hands in his desk in anger.

"What's wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's Storm Guardian, asked. He just finished reading a weird report from his boss' former tutor Reborn when Tsuna slammed his desk in anger.

"Nothing, Hayato… is that all in Reborn's report?" Tsuna asked, trying to calm down even he knows it's no avail.

"Yes Juudaime…"

"I see… thank you and please leave me alone for a while."

"I understand…" Gokudera answered. He cannot understand his boss anymore, no, actually he cannot understand his boss since he neglected his boss' bastard daughter.

But the thing is he and most of the Guardians stop understanding their boss' reason. But they didn't know that they really doing it.

"Juudaime…"

"What is it Hayato?" Tsuna asked as he sat down to his chair and his head is resting to his right palm.

"Why… why that girl is so important to you?"

"Hayato if you mean about Satsuki, of course she's important to me, she's my daughter."

"Then what about Ieyasu?"

"He also…but you guys wanted me to focus only to Ieyasu and neglect my daughter. Hayato, you all of the people knows best the feeling of being neglected by your own family. Satsuki might not be from Kyoko but I love Satsuki and no one can change that."

After that talk, Gokudera left his boss' office. As he closed the door he leaned on it,

'What's happening… to me?'

 _'Dame-Tsuna,_

 _Your daughter is doing fine like my usual report on you. But her assassins were increased in number, three assassins per day and they try to assassinate her even she is in school grounds._

 _But you didn't have to worry. Shinigami is protecting her when in school. In roads she protecting herself and I watching her when she is in her house._

 _Ah right! I asked the assassin that shoot by your daughter, and Shinigami was also asked the assassin he caught. And you know what? They answering the same, Iemitsu of Vongola._

 _Idiot Iemitsu is breaking the deal that you two set up. What should we do? Shall we punished him? Or Torture him? Oh wait if you want to torture him, let me do it, I would love to._

 _Well that's all my report…_

 _Ah wait… your daughter will be in vacation with her classmates in an island own by marshmallow freak._

 _Plus, your daughter is in 8_ _th_ _place in overall and top scorer in Math._

 _Here's her scores in every subjects:_

 ** _Math:: 100_**

 ** _Science:: 90_**

 ** _Japanese:: 80_**

 ** _English:: 99 (1 point because of purpose mistakes.)_**

 ** _Social Studies:: 85_**

 ** _Plus in Home Economics:: 80_**

 _Shall I tor-tutor your daughter?_

 _Anyways, she's doing fine here._

 _Stop being an overprotecting father. She might not get a boyfriend if you worry too much._

 _Akabane Karma and Shiota Nagisa, this two students in her class were really close to her. And they are both boys. Good luck Dame-Tsuna. She might come back there with a guy that she will introduced to you as her boyfriend~._

 _Reborn'_

It is Reborn's report and it written in Tagalog that's why even Gokudera cannot understand it.

Tsuna smile when he realized that it's a good thing that he listened to Reborn about learning that language that even his Guardians, especially Iemitsu doesn't know. And the only things that understandable in report are: Iemitsu of Vongola, Shinigami because it is Nihongo, Dame-Tsuna, Reborn, Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa and the subjects like Math.

The thing that anger Tsuna is Iemitsu's moves.

One of their deals is: Don't touch Satsuki.

But Iemitsu is breaking that deal.

Since when his father changed? He didn't know either.

 ** _'One week_** _until our assassination vacation to that southern island. We gather to train for it and put our plans in order.'_

"Well, well! I see you little brats are working up a good sweat." Bitch sensei said as she sitting on a foldable chair and having some tropical drink.

Satsuki have sweat drop on her head as she looking at her female blonde teacher. Meanwhile Reborn who keep his distance away from them, especially to Satsuki is also have sweat drop on his head, even Leon the shape-shifting chameleon has.

'I cannot believe that that assassin once work with Alice before…'

"You should train too, Bitch sensei." Mimura told to the female teacher. "Your gun and knife skills aren't that much better than ours."

"Adults are sneaky. I'll hitch a ride on your strategy and take away the best parts."

"Meaning stealing…" Satsuki said

"It's not stealing, my dear Satsuki. It's called—"

"Stealing~" Satsuki cut her off.

"I TOLD YA! IT'S NOT STEALING!"

"Oho~ then what is it, Irina?"

"L-Lovro, sir!"

Lovro is there next to Karasuma with all his dark glory.

'Lovro?' Both Satsuki and Reborn recognized the Assassin who've just arrived.

"He's here as a special instructor for the summer. He'll give us tips on or strategy from a pro's perspective." Karasuma explained not just to Irina but to everybody else as well.

"Rest one day and your fingers and arms forget about killing. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FLUNK OUT, HURRY UP AND GET CHANGED!" With Lovro's commanded Irina obeyed.

"Even Bitch-sensei can't say no to him." Sugaya said as he and Maehara watching Irina running towards the old building.

"Yeah, well, he's once scary dude."

"Hmm? This is the first I saw you here…" Lovro said as he looking at to Satsuki,

"Hai!" Satsuki answered to Lovro,

"This is Satsuki Cieladi, she just came here recently." Karasuma explained.

"Cieladi? Are you by any chance related to Alice Cieladi?"

'Alice?' Nagisa who heard that wondered.

"Alice? Who's that?" Satsuki asked her head tilted to the side.

"…I see… you're not related to her." Satsuki have sweat drop behind her head as Lovro said that with hint of doubting on his voice.

"Who is this Alice, Lovro?" Karasuma asked to him

"She's one of best assassins that I have met. But… she suddenly went missing and when she finally found she's already dead. If you're really interested ask Irina about her. Irina work with her before."

Meanwhile Satsuki's fist grip tightly on her anti-sensei gun and her head in bow down hiding her hurt face but other Nagisa no one in class ever noticed this small actions.

"By the way, thank you for your cooperation."

"Making matters worse, I couldn't contact the assassins who'd shown the most promise." Lovro said while Satsuki continued training along with Nagisa and the others.

"Were they scared off, knowing that even the pros had failed?" the male PE Instructor asked,

"Perhaps. Now all we can do is leave it up to them."

After Lovro asked about Korosensei, he with his dark glory examine the plan of class members that wrote down in the papers.

After finishing today training Nagisa and Satsuki were walking together.

"In the end Karma didn't attend." Nagisa said.

"You know how lazy is he, Nagisa." Satsuki replied.

"Right…" Nagisa then turn his head to his brunette friend which she returned to the gesture,

"What's wrong Nagisa? Already missing Karma?" Satsuki asked as she teasing him with sly smile of hers. That made Nagisa blush,

"W-why I should miss him?" Nagisa coughed once return his gaze to Satsuki "Ne Satsuki… who is Alice to you?" his question made Satsuki's sly smile gone and replaced by faint smile,

"Eh? I already answered that right? I don't know her. It must be just coincidence that we have same last name and if ever we really related to each other, she might be my auntie or something like that."

"Satsuki…"

"Yea?"

"Your eyes weren't that bright when you're lying." That made Satsuki remembered something from the past.

 _"Satsuki's eyes weren't that bright when Satsuki is lying." A brunet said to young brunette with smile that plastered to his face._

She smile as she remember the vaguely memory.

"I see… I'm really a bad liar, am I?"

"But… if you really don't want to talk about it… I won't forc—"

"No… I think it's alright… but promise me something Nagisa. Promise me that this is will be a secret between us." After receiving a nod from her friend Satsuki breathe deeply then let it out "Alice is my mother, and she died protecting me."

Hearing that Nagisa suddenly feel horrible for forcing her friend to tell the truth,

"It's alright, Nagisa." Satsuki cut his inner feelings that showing to his face. "I told you that because you reminded me of m—the head of the house I leave in before I came here. But… please even to Karma, let's keep it a secret."

"Alright."

Meanwhile back at old school building, as Karasuma working on his laptop and Irina is polishing her nails, Lovro walks in making Irina stand straight out from her chair.

"Karasuma, about that student of yours."

"Nagisa?"

"No, the other one, that Cieladi."

"What about her, sir?" Irina joins in, interested on the incoming topic about her brunette student.

"Do you know about Vongola?"

"Vongola? You mean the Vongola Corporation?"

"Yes, but the darker side. A strong person from that side put bounty on that kid's head. Dead, worth of ten million whatever your method is."

"Satsuki has a bounty on her head? Then there must be assassins that targeting her now!" Irina said.

"Yea, but having that Target around her, assassins have less chance on killing her." Lovro said.

"But what about when she's alone? Do you think she's aware of the danger?" Irina, believe it or not, is worried to her brunette student. Well Satsuki is one of Irina's favorites.

"But why the Vongola wants her dead?" Karasuma asked.

"No reason given… I actually also curious about it, especially now that the Vongola is running by its tenth boss who knows as the gentlest boss in history after Vongola Primo."

" **Then we'll part ways from here, Nagisa~** " Satsuki said as she gone to the opposite road to Nagisa's. "See ya!"

As Nagisa watching his friend walking far away from him, he had worried expression to his face as he staring at the cemented floor that have bullet-size hole.

"Satsuki…"

 **A/N::**

 **ME:: (Have black shade under the eyes)**

 **Tsuna:: What's wrong Author-san?**

 **Gokudera:: Did Reborn-san chase you again?**

 **Me:: No… I'm just finished watching Train to Busan, and that cause of lack of sleep. I GETTING NIGHTMARES ABOUT TSUNA BEING IN THAT TRAIN! MORE OVER HE BECOME ZOMBIE!**

 **Tsuna:: WHY ME?!**

 **Me:: Ah! Hellow minna-san! Thank you for reading this target period~**

 **Tsuna:: She totally ignore me. (-.-;;)**

 **Gokudera:: Juudaime,,,**

 **ME:: Oh yes~ I'm still alive~**

 **Tsuna:: Author-san…**

 **ME:: Hmm? Ah yea, then let's go!**

 **Me, Tsuna, Gokudera:: PLEASE REVIEW COMMENT AND VOTE~~~~**


	8. Target Period 05

**Target Period 05**

 **Island Time**

 _"No please! Don't do it!"_

 _"Be quiet, Despair~"_

 _"No please! I beg you!"_

"No… please!"

 _"Shh~"_

"Stop it! _It hurts!_ It hurts! _It hurts!_ Pull it out! STOP!" Satsuki sat up from her bed, sweating a lot, breathing heavily, hugging her body. After her last deep breath, she looks at the clock expecting the time, **2:00** , again.

She get out from her bed as she head towards the bathroom and let the water run through her whole being. Refreshing herself from her nightmare… no it wasn't nightmare… it is memory, memory that she didn't want to remember. But no matter how she tried to forget the more it is coming to her.

Despair. Iemitsu gave her that name since she came at the mansion, believing she will bring the whole Vongola to despair. Despair, which he started.

She punch the wall in anger and frustration, tint of purple color can be seen in her eyes. Iemitsu destroyed her whole life, her whole being, her whole persona.

When she finally calm down, the tint vanished and she removed her fist on the wall that she punched, crack is visible on it but she didn't mind as she just off the shower and went out.

When she went out she look at the clock and saw 3:00 and because she showered to refresh herself she is now wide awake. She then realizes that she haven't pack her things she needed for the vacation.

"I'll just do it then…"

After arrival at the island where the whole class planned to do their biggest assassination of Korosensei, a waiter gave everyone tropical juice. Something flicker inside Satsuki, it's like saying 'don't drink' or something, whatever that thing that flicker to her she trusted it so she didn't drink the juice and just drank her mineral water.

The class made a groups and make Korosensei to join them just like on their Kyoto trip.

"Who's that supposed to be that cosplay?!"

"Jiro Horikoshi."

"In substance, maybe! Too hard!"

"Besides, he didn't fly 'em, he just built 'em!"

"It's just all wrong!"

Karma, Nagisa and Satsuki have sweat drops behind their heads as they listening to Maehara and Isogai protesting to Korosensei as they doing their playful assassination over glider.

"Group one is doing a good job of throwing him off." Sugino compliment as he also watching.

"They sure—and with a little assassination in the mix." Karma said as Nagisa helping him preparing his swimming equipment. "While trying not to draw the other groups' attention."

"Yeah." Nagisa agreed, as Satsuki nodded in agreement.

"We're up next! Let's do what we have to do and get changed ASAP!" Kayano instructed to the whole group.

Then everyone started to jump in the water to prepare what they need to prepare.

 _'We make it look like we're having fun, but we're dead serious. We give the place a good once-over to see if we can kill him according to plan. While one group hangs out with Korosensei, the rest work one their preparations. But…'_

"Over there!" Kayano yell as she pointed on the middle of the class' circle.

Everyone waited as they looking at the water with alert. And there what everyone saw turn their faces into deadpan. A handful clear crystal ball with Korosensei's face.

Silence conquered everyone,

'What the hell is that?' the words that everyone have in mind.

"Nyurufufufu~ this is my trump card of all trump cards: my perfect defense form!"

'Perfect defense form?!'

After explaining about his 'Perfect defense form'

'This is much stupid than Reborn's antics…' Satsuki thought a she let out a sigh.

'He got us! Another trick up his sleeve—after all that. Even taking all his weak points into account, it was an utter failure.' Nagisa thought.

"Tch, invincible, my ass." Terasaka said as he taking the now crystal-trapped Korosensei. "Somethin' like this has gotta be breakable somehow!" Using a tool he started hitting the crystal.

"Nyufufufu~ it's no use. Even a nuclear bomb wouldn't leave a scratch."

"Oh, I get it." Karma, who standing at wooden bridge, chimed "No weaknesses means we're out of options." He continues as Terasaka threw Korosensei to him. As soon as Karma caught Korosensei he shows to Korosensei his phone that made the said teacher overly shocked.

Satsuki swam towards the red head curious what that thing in Karma's phone screen and stop at the wooden bridge. Since Karma seated at the wooden bridge and put down both Korosensei and his phone Satsuki who stay at the water saw what's in Karma's phone. It appears that Karma shows to Korosensei his picture while reading a porn magazine while dress up in firefly costume and overall pink.

This cause of fits of pleading screams from their now handful teacher. Sweat drop form behind Satsuki's head as Karma continued on bullying the now defend-less teacher. "No! Stop! I can't cover my face without any hands!"

"Sorry, sorry~ then for a while…" Karma then signing to Satsuki something "I'll just stick this sea slug on you!" sticking sea slug on the crystal just in front of Korosensei's face causing his scream goes louder. Karma then stood up and "Someone go find me a filthy old guy so I can jam this thing down his shorts!"

"Cut it out Karma…" Satsuki said as more bits of sweat drops appeared to her head as their teacher continue screaming for help, she then sighs.

"In some ways, we can do whatever we want with him." Kayano commented

"Yep. And Karma's positively gifted at times like this." Nagisa said.

Karma bullying has stopped when Karasuma took Korosensei and put him in a clear plastic. "The top and I will discuss how to deal with this one."

"Nyurufufufu~ going to throw me in a pool full of anti-me material? It won't work. A portion of my energy would explode; like before, the blast would send everything nearby flying." Korosensei's explanation cause a tch from the military man.

"But you should be proud." This time Korosensei is talking to his students + assassins. "Even the armies of the world couldn't get this far with me. In the end, it all comes down to the magnificence of your plan."

Chiba, Hayami and everyone else have their heads down, defeat were plastered to their faces.

'Words is not enough to gain back our spirits, everyone falls in despair once again.' Satsuki thought as Karma helping her to get out from the water.

 _'Korosensei praised our assassination like he always does, but it was our biggest disappointment yet. With the shock of our all-in full-throttle attack missing the mark, coupled with an unusual sense of fatigue, we made our way back to the hotel.' –_ Nagisa

Everyone rest their body and mind and were quiet due to the fatigue, all of them, except to Satsuki and Korosensei. The brunette is enjoying on tossing Korosensei in the air then caught and toss him again, while the said teacher is screaming for some help and pleading her to stop.

"I don't want to Korosensei~ it's fun!" Satsuki stated as she continued tossing her strange teacher.

"Satsuki~ you stop me from bullying Korosensei, but you bullying him instead." Karma, who is next to the brunette, said with his mischievous smile. While Nagisa who sitting next to the brunette have sweat drop behind his head while watching the three.

"Then here~" Satsuki chimed as she toss the crystal to Karma who caught it with ease, then the red head toss their teacher back to Satsuki and this continue on and on, causing for Korosensei's screams increased, while the two bullies enjoying his screams.

Due to the three voices no one has heard what the two snipers in their class talking with Ritsu.

"I knew the second I fired that I'd missed. That my bullet couldn't kill him." She heard Chiba said.

"I can't say for sure. The exact time it took him to move into that form is unclear. However, if you shot had been 0.5 seconds faster, or if Hayami-san's had been 30 centimeters closer, you would have had a 50 percent chance of killing him before he noticed." Ritsu explained.

"I was so confident. I mean, in rehearsal, we practiced firing from an even less stable spot—and I didn't miss. But when the time came, my fingers stiffened and my vision narrowed."

"Same here." A faint voice said, 'it must be Hayami-san.'

"The pressure of absolutely not being allowed to miss. That crucial now-or-never moment…"

"To think it'd be this different from the practice."

'The snipers really carried the disappointment over the failure, huh.' Satsuki thought as she continues on playing with Karma and Korosensei.

"But man, I'm so tired!" Maehara, who face is red, whined. Both him and Mimura who sharing a table with each other were sweating a lot.

"Let's head back to our room and rest. I don't feel like doing anything." Mimura (The class' director) suggest.

Right then, after hearing the two fellow classmate Satsuki stop playing which brings confusion from Karma and relief from Korosensei. Her crimson eyes stare at her classmate who looks really (over) exhausted and sweating unnormally.

"What's wrong with you? One lousy miss and you lose all your oomph?" Terasaka who sharing a table with Yoshida, turn his head to the two whining classmates. "We did what we were supposed to do, so tomorrow we can just enjoy ourselves!"

"Ooh, yeah! Tomorrow I get to take in some swim suited beauties for sure! No matter how tired I may be, I'm not too tired for a nosebleed!"

'Okajima… that's what you really thinking all this time?' Satsuki have deadpan face as she staring at their pervert classmate.

"Man, I just don't have the energy." Maehara exhaustedly stated.

Nagisa then noticed that his classmates were too exhausted.

'But how come those halves of us were sweating a lot and have red faces? Even over fatigue is not enough to cause this much. Unless—'

Satsuki's thoughts cut off when she heard a thump sound that is like something fell on the floor, her guess confirmed when she heard Nagisa called in worry to Nakamura. Both she and Nagisa get to Nakamura's side.

"I want to get back to the room and change, but my body can't seem to move at all." Nakamura (Another Karmagisa shipper) told to the bluenet and brunette.

Nagisa and Satsuki learned that Nakamura's burning hot, then Okajima really have his nose bleed, then from there half of them fall out from their chairs with the same condition to their blonde classmate. Hearing the commotion coming where the E class is, Karasuma quickly arrived at the scene.

"I-is this…"

"Karasuma-sensei! Everyone were get poisoned!" Satsuki informed her teacher as he was arrived while holding Korosensei.

"Poisoned?!"

 **A/N::**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY! (-/\\-)**

 **For not updating for long~**

 **I actually working on my 30 Day writing Challenge of Wattpad, under the title Seven Nights, and I'm half the way on it.**

 **But here's two chapters of Assassin Mafia as my sorry gift for not updating.**

 **Please Review Comment Vote**

 **Ciao~~**


	9. Target Period 06

**Target Period 06**

 **Caller Time**

 _"Poisoned?!"_ Karasuma repeated the keyword, "Hey you! Where's the hospital on this island?" Karasuma asked a waitress who witness the scene,

"Uh… well, it's such a small island…" the waitress answered.

Then Karasuma's phone ring after looking at mysterious number he answered,

 _"Hey, Teach. Your precious students seem to be in a real bad states."_

A sinister voice started to talk over Karasuma's phone.

 _"Who I am doesn't matter. Those brats aren't the only ones going after that marked man."_

Satsuki who is standing next to her PE Instructor keep listen,

 _"How observant. It's an artificial virus. Once you're infected, it's all over. The incubation period and initial symptoms vary, but after a week, the body's cells will be shredded, ending in death. There's only one remedy, likewise an original concoction; unfortunately, I'm the only one who has it. It's too much of a bother to give it to you, so you'd better come get it directly."_

While the person on the other line continue speaking with his sinister voice, Karasuma signing to Nagisa and Kayano to get in to him. Nagisa shows his phone to his teacher.

 _"There's a hotel atop this island's mountain."_

Nagisa' phone able to track down the location of the caller with Ritsu's help and that's what he showed to his military teacher.

 _"And bring me the two persons with the bounties."_

The teacher and Nagisa turn their heads towards Satsuki who holding Korosensei, behind the brunette is Karma.

 _"Come up to the top floor in the next hour. But, Teach, you seem pretty tough. Dangerous, even. So send your two shortest students still standing, one boy, one girl."_

Karasuma then take Korosensei from Satsuki

 _"We'll talk at the front desk here. Follow the rules and we'll swap the targets for the remedy. But contact any outsider or be even a little late and the remedy will be destroyed. I've got to thank you for immobilizing him like that. Looks like the gods are on our side."_

That end the call. In furious Karasuma slams the crystal balls on the tables beside him.

"Uh, Karasuma-sensei," Korosensei who have sweats to his grinning face try to talk with his co-teacher.

'A third party joining the fray at a time like this? Unbelievable! More of he also want Satsuki!'

"—aren't you being a little rough? Er…"

After laying everyone who are infected Karasuma get informed that they cannot use their government card on the said hotel.

"It does?"

"That mountaintop hotel is a noted site for illegal negotiations."

'Illegal? Isn't this island owned by Milliefiore Family?'

"A remote island in the southern sea? Couldn't ask for a better location." Bitchsensei said.

"They have connections with some government higher-ups—even the police are hands-off."

'Corruptions~ corruptions are everywhere~'

"Clearly they're not going to cooperate with us." Karma said, as Yoshida nervously ranting about dying, Kayano bring a topic that she been curious about.

"Ne, Karasuma-sensei…" Nagisa, Satsuki, Karma, Bitchsensei and Karasuma turn their heads to the greenette. "Who is the other target? The caller said 'two persons with bounties' meaning he's not only aiming for Korosensei but to another person too…"

"Don't mind the other target, Kayano. The problem here is that culprit was asking for the two shortest members to bring Korosensei, and that's you and Nagisa." Satsuki said, saving the time to explain whoever the other target is which is turn out that is herself.

While Nagisa have an idea of who is the other target as his azure colored eyes were fix to Satsuki.

"It's too dicey to do what he says. Send your two runtiest students? THESE two squirts?!" Terasaka angrily said as he starting hitting the two small classmates atop to their heads. While Satsuki who is serious earlier now have sweat drop behind her head. "We'd just be handin' him hostages!" Satsuki then let out a small chuckle "First off, I'm pissed at anyone who would even do this kinda thing. No one lays a finger on my cohorts!" his words brings smirk to Satsuki,

'Terasaka sure have changed.'

"I say we ignore his demands! Let's get everyone to Tokyo Hospital!" his next words made Satsuki to sigh in disappointment.

"Here I thought you finally change, but I see that you still have scattered brain~" Satsuki chimed in, while Karma snickered at her statement about Terasaka.

"Huh?! What wrong with that Satsuki?!"

"That's impossible. We didn't know how fast the virus spreading to their bodies. And going in Tokyo Hospital is a big risk." Her tone turn back to serious as she stating the fact.

"I agree to Satsuki." Takebayashi joins in as he pushing his glass upwards "If it really is an unknown artificial virus, even the biggest hospitals won't have the antivirals to stop it. The time wasted in bringing in the sick could hurt them more. We'll work on treating the symptoms for now-you'd better hurry to the trade-off spot."

 _'Our hands are tied. If Korosensei could move, we might've had a chance… if only our assassination attempt hadn't gone quite so well…'_ Nagisa thought

"Ne Korosensei…" the face inside the crystal ball look at to Satsuki "We can do something about this without handing you, right?" she asked, she not just worried to her sick classmates but also for Korosensei, Nagisa and Kayano. She couldn't afford to lost them… if the culprit just want her for the bounty in her head, she won't have hesitation to surrender herself and be kill but the thing is, it's not just her the culprit wanted but also the teacher of their class, the one that raising them to good way. And it's not that, the culprit also wanted Nagisa and Kayano, two of her friends.

"There is a good way~" Korosensei answered to her, getting attention from nearest people. Nagisa's phone ring suddenly, when he look at it Ritsu suddenly appeared.

"Korosensei? All set!"

It appears that Korosensei asked Ritsu a prep work, not explaining the details yet, Korosensei asked for the healthy students to wear the clothes that shows who are them.

 **A/N::**

 **Hey~ For those who asking if there's chapter that is not from canon… well yes it will have. Maybe after the Island Arc. Anyways thanks for reading up until now~**

 **As Always Please After Reading or While Reading**

 **Review Comment Vote**

 **Sankyuu~~~**


	10. Target Period 07

**Target Period 07**

 **Teachers' Time**

 **Satsuki's POV**

"Satsuki." I heard Korosensei, that I'm holding, called for my attention, I look down at him as the ride towards our destination going.

"What is it, Korosensei?" I asked in low voice so we won't get too much attention.

"Are you sure for coming with us?" he asked, even his grinning I can see concern to his now small face. He referring for my safety, after all aside him, that creepy caller also wanted me for the bounty.

"What do you mean Korosensei?" I asked with my fake smile, there is no way that I could smile right now. With this events unfolding with that creepy caller my identity might exposed to half of the class and I don't want that to happen. "Ah! Don't tell me… you thinking that I might become burden to everyone! You're so cruel Korosensei!" then I fake crying this gain Nagisa and Karma's attention,

"Eh~ why Satsuki is crying Korosensei? Did you make her cry, hmm~" Karma asked with his usual tone, he just joins my ride, after all he is so smart that he'll know that I'm faking my tears.

"He did Karma~" I teased as I continue on faking tears

"Er—" now Korosensei is cornered, if you know us very well, you can now see small horns and tails on Karma and me.

Our enjoyable time has ended quickly when our car stopped.

"We're here." I heard Kayano said. We then went out from our cars as we look up at the high cliff where the promised—promised? Promised place standing.

Suddenly our phones rungs and Ritsu's voice can be heard from it. We look at our phones only to see Ritsu who holding a blueprint of the hotel, as she explaining things to us with smile.

"A large number of guards are stationed at and around the main entrance. It's not possible to enter the hotel without going past the front desk. However, there is an entryway on this side, atop the ledge. The terrain is impassable, and there are no guards posted there." As Ritsu explaining I remember my past, when I went on that hotel once with Decimo and Reborn-san as my first mis—oops Korosensei is talking.

"—there's just one thing to do! Not counting the ten patients and two left behind to care for them, all capable students must sneak in from here, get the jumps on the guys at the top and steal that remedy!"

Hearing those words, I smirk secretly indeed this teacher of ours is crazy… well considering his past as—anyways I'll start engraving in my head the every knocks of the hotel.

I look at the hotel once more while Karasuma-sensei who is worried still talking to Korosensei that take from my hands before "It's up to all of you." that's the only words I catch from their talking. Hello~ Karasuma-sensei are you underestimating us?

"But… this is… It's too hard."

"They'll plummet to their deaths before they reach the hotel." Mou~ Bitch-sensei too? Have they already forgotten that they train us to kill a moving in Mach 20 speed target?

Without words from anyone we all smile and started climbing as Karasuma-sensei still talking, it's a good thing that I wore a ¾ pants.

"Well, I mean, if the ledge is the problem that part is a piece of cake." I heard Isogai-kun said as we all climbing, and Okano-san is the fastest.

"Especially compared to our usual training." Everyone agreed to Okano-san's word.

We all stop and look down at our teachers who have their jaws' drop as they looking up at us.

"But we haven't practiced fighting an unknown foe in an unknown hotel, so Karasuma-sensei… it won't be easy, but could you be our commander?" Isogai said what are the things that playing in our heads.

 **Karma's POV**

Me and Satsuki were looking at our teachs while everyone is giving their speech to them. I'll be joying this~ I will take my sweet time on torturing whomever that bastard who'd mess with our classmates.

"We'll make that jerk pay for messin' with us!" I heard Terasaka said,

With my sharp eyes I saw that little movement that Satsuki have done and that makes me wonder, she's not swaying nor losing her balance so why did she move her left foot. Until my eyes landed on the spot where her left foot before… I blink several times, that bullet hole weren't there before.

 **Satsuki's POV**

"As you can see, they're no ordinary students." Korosensei said to Karasuma-sensei.

What I hope right now is to Karma won't be able to notice my small movement just to dodge the bullet from an assassin that I still didn't know where his/her position. I just followed my intuition and looked at the right corner of cliff and there I saw the bullet coming, aiming my left foot. Good thing is Karma didn't get shot by it.

"You have a sixteen-member special forces unit at your command."

"Sixteen?" Bitch sensei wondered who our sixtieth member

"Don't forget about me!" Ritsu answered from Nagisa's phone.

"Now, there's not much time." Korosensei told to Karasuma-sensei that made him think for a little.

"Attention! Our objective is the top floor of the hotel at the summit! Our mission will shift from stealth infiltration to a surprise attack! We'll use the same hand signals and link-ups from training! The only difference is our target! You have three minutes to memorize the map. We begin at 21:50!"

"Yeah!"

Then everyone started climbing again, and I know I already said this but… Okano-san is the fastest, well what you expect from a former gymnast member.

"Whereas with our teachers…" Kimura-kun started as he and some of us look down at our teachers. "Only one of the three of 'em can move." From down there we could hear Bitch-sensei's ranting's. Poor Karasuma-sensei and rest in peace Karasuma-sensei's ear drums… I swore I have sweat drop behind my head while I continue climbing and lightly chuckling at our teachers' condition.

I look up and saw Karma getting ahead himself. I pouted… he just left me! I later sighed letting out the air that filled my mouth a little a while ago, well we have schedule to follow, then I fasten my pace, almost reaching that redhead.

"Karma-kun, Satsuki, wait!" Me and Karma both stop and look down when we heard Nagisa's voice calling for us,

"Sorry, Nagisa!" I apologized as I continue climbing; well I leave the explanation to Karma.

"We'd like to, but we have time limit here."

I peek below us and saw Nagisa climbing once again with determination, "Go for it Nagisa~" I cheered as I continued climbing, I still have an assassin pointing his/her gun on me~

"You got a sharp rock there." I heard Karma told to Kayano. Really Karma have nice sharp eyes.

Karma stop only to peek at our teachers then continue climbing again.

 **Nagisa's POV**

 _Still… if this guy knows about Korosensei, who could he be? And why there's bounty for Satsuki?_

Kayano and I were the last who able to climb at the top, Karasuma-sensei even able to climb first to us even though he carrying two of our teachers.

"Ritsu, run a final check of our invasion route." Karasuma-sensei asked to Ritsu that in his phone.

"Yes, sir. Displaying interior map. Final check: we cannot use the elevators; they require a pass card for every floor. We'll have to take the stairs… but they're scattered throughout the hotel, so we'll have to cover some distance on foot." Ritsu explained.

 **Satsuki's POV**

I remember that this hotel wasn't this complicated before. They might renovated it. It is now similar to a TV station. I mean they have complex layouts so they could prevent any terrorist attack. Well no wonder why this place turn into paradise for those who working at underworld. Shall I tell this to Byakuran-dono? Nah~ he will learn this sooner or later. This is his place after all.

 **Some POV**

I just finished beating and give moral lesson my victim and Satsuki's assassin. Tch that Iemitsu he really wanted to Satsuki-chan to death. Well~ as if I'll allow it to happen, we won't let him touch Satsuki-chan ever again. But… that hotel might have assassin at the inside, they will surely after Satsuki.

Just what the hell happen to Iemitsu? He is a doting father before to Tsuna-kun but since that Kyoko got pregnant he started to become a monster, especially to Satsuki-chan. I can't believe that he even done _it_ to an innocent six year-old girl. He indeed become a monster.

"Byakuran-sama." I heard Kikyo from behind me, I turn to him with my usual smile,

"Are you finish as well, Kikyo-kun?" I said in sing-song tone, I received a yes and nodded from my right-hand man.

I look at to the hotel that I own, thinking about Satsuki's safety. Tsuna-kun said to me that we shouldn't show ourselves to Satsuki or to her classmates, it might expose her real identity or bring confusion to everyone. So here we are protecting her from behind. Since this is my territory, Reborn let me do the protecting but I cannot nor could my Funeral Wreaths be able to protect her inside the hotel. So here I am praying for her safety.

Please be safe, Satsuki-chan.

 **Satsuki's POV**

My intuition suddenly flick inside my head, and I suddenly felt that someone tell me to be safe or something. What is it? Who is it? Reborn-san' not here at all. He is in my house and relaxing.

I shook my thoughts off, and just focus on our infiltration. Ah by the way we're in the first floor where lots of guards were guarding the lobby. I peek and saw the guards, they just look tough but—oh well.

"There are more guards than I'd expected." Karasuma-sensei said in low tone so those bodyguards won't hear us.

"It'd be too difficult for us all to get past." Nagisa said, he is now holding Korosensei.

Then Bitch sensei who standing next to me whisper something at my ear.

"Ne~ Satsuki… what will you do on this situation?"

Really? Seriously? She asking me what I going to do?

"Well… I can play violin and I just saw one there, I could go there and play to gain their attention. But…" I cannot just do that though. They might recognize me…

"You can't right…" Bitch sensei continue my words. "Well it's not your job to bewitch the target. It is mine," she give a warm smile I never imagine that she capable to pull off. I blink several times at her as she said the stupidest thing that everyone could heard

"Just walk casually."

"Do you have any grasp on the situation here, Bitchsensei?" Sugaya asked as everyone have their mouths hang open in shock, 'Bitch sensei…'

As everyone still speaking in low sound as much as possible she walks and peek at the lobby, "Like I said just walk casually!" She then walk inside while swaying like she is drunk. We saw how she purposely bump on one of body guards, big bulk.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have had too much of the liquor in my room." Then that big guy blushes while looking down at Bitch sensei, that's bitch assassin for you, I smile "I'm the pianist scheduled to perform here next week."

"Ne Satsuki," I turn my head to Nagisa who just call me "an—no… e—to…" he looks hesitating on whatever the thing he wanted to ask me…

"What is it Nagisa?" I asked as I give him smile as reassurance that he don't need to hesitate. He smile after gaining enough mind then shook his head.

"No… nothing, forget it Satsuki." He finished, now that's gives me curiosity. When I turn my heard a soft melody coming from a grand piano. I peek and see Bitch sensei playing it. Wow! She's amazing! If I'm right it is Fantaisie-Impromptu, I remembered, I heard it once when Gokudera-dono played it before for Decimo's birthday.

"An assassin who not only had obvious skill, but also knows all too well how to charm, how to use her wiles. Using her whole body in such a bewitching way as she plays: its aural seduction!"

A Honey-pot assassin, huh. Indeed this class is lucky to have such a teacher like Bitch sensei.

"All eyes are on her." Then she stop playing and ask the other guards to watch closely to her. I swore I have sweat dripping behind my head as those said guards ending up bewitch by our very own Bitch sensei.

I pass first after I saw her fingers signing us that she will buy us twenty minutes and go. Soon the others followed suit.

 **Nagisa's POV**

 _Even we were spellbound, thinking what a beautiful teacher we have._

Once again I'm the last one that had arrived.

"Isn't Bitch sensei amazing? Playing like that with those nails?" Sugaya-kun praised our blonde teacher.

"She never said anything about being able to play." Isogai-kun said,

"There's more to her than what you see every day. The better the assassin, the broad her skill set. The woman who's been teaching you Language Arts is among the one or two top honeypot masters in the world." Karasuma-sensei told us.

"Nurufufu~" we turn our gaze to Korosensei when we heard him "So there's no problem at all if I can't move." He said that made me smile.

"Let's go!" I said that Kayano and the others agreed.

 **Satsuki's POV**

"Now that we're past the stringent entrance checks, we should be able to pose as regular guests." Karasuma-sensei said.

We finally arrived here at the third floor,

"Guests? Do they put up groups of junior-high kids here?" Sugaya-kun asked.

Indeed this hotel is welcoming all kinds of people as long as they ties on someone with money, fame or power. And those brats were brought up like spoiled rotten royalty while keeping those innocent faces. I sighed hoping that none of _them_ were here.

Korosensei then told us to walk around while acting like those rotten spoil brats. Meaning be like Karma~ who looking down at the others. I try to hide my laugh while everyone were making smug faces, they are pretty like those rotten mafiaso.

"Ne Satsuki, try it as well~" Karma said to me, I blink twice then gave him an innocent smile, there's no need for that in my case.

"It is, is it?" Karasuma sensei have sweat drop in head as he looking at our classmate, even Nagisa's face is funny "And don't you join in." he said to Korosensei who have green stripes in face.

"However…" His face turns back to yellow as he talk us more "we don't know our opponent's face. He might even attack us while posing as a regular guest. Proceed with plenty of caution." Which every answer with smug tone.

 **Someone's POV**

I grabbed a handful of marshmallows from the pack that I brought with me, as my Funeral Wreaths were standing in front of me.

"Daisy, how's Satsuki-chan's classmates that got poison?" I asked before putting the marshmallow in my mouth and started chomping,

"Byakuran-sama, right now two of their glass wearer classmates were taking caring of those who got poison."

"It's transmitted orally Byakuran-sama, it might have mixed into their foods or drinks."

"A poison given to them and them alone… its looks like someone is really trying to kill them." Zakuro said.

And whoever is that person really have grudge to Satsuki's class.

 **Satsuki's POV**

With idiotic cockiness Terasaka who have scattered brain along Yoshida-kun run in front while saying we don't have much time. While watching them my intuition push me to run after them, as I did I heard Fuwa-san shout something to Terasaka, by then I learned why my intuition flare all of the sudden. In front of Terasaka and Yoshida is…

Karasuma sensei pushed Yoshida back while I pushed Terasaka as well and the guy in front of us sprays a weird gas on us and it cover my and Karasuma sensei's surrounding. I coughed as I catch the smell of the gas, I back away as fast as possible, while our military-man teacher kick that guy's hand so he would let go his container of his gas, and back as well.

"How could you tell?" that smoke guy removed his clothe mask "I show no bloodlust as I pass by." He might be talking to Fuwa-san who told to Terasaka to back off and alerted Karasuma-sensei. "That happens to be my specialty, Miss Helmet-Head."

"Because, aren't you the waiter who gave us our welcome drinks?"

Oh! That tropical juice that my intuition stop me before I drink it? Wow! Fuwa-san saw that coming?

"It's downright fishy for a waiter to be walking around in here so causally!" inside my head I'm clapping, praising her.

"You've got a good eye,"

"Then was it you who gave everyone that virus?"

Kayano… are you really expecting him to tell the truth? No criminal admit his crimes, ya know.

"Your evidence is pretty weak there." Told ya, "There would've been plenty of other opportunities to slip you that stuff." I heard Fuwa-san confident laugh, what is she? A detective?

"The only time we all ate or drank the same thing was with those drinks and our shipboard dinner. But Mimura and Okajima worked on the video through dinner, and they're both sick which narrows it down to those daytime drinks." Yep she's really like a detective. "And that means… the culprit is you, mister!" she revealed as she pointing a finger to the smoke guy. Who are you Detective Conan?

"Magazine Sunday is chock-full of detective manga hits!" I swear I just saw pinkish glinting background behind her,

"And _Jump_?" Nagisa asked,

"Huh? _Jump_ 's detective stuff? I don't really know, but they're putting out a compilation. Better pick one up!" sweat dripping behind my head, what are you a Flagger?

Both Nagisa and Kayano whined on her, but then stopped when we heard the gas guy let out a creepy laugh. Right there Karasuma sensei fell down his knees, it affect him? Like seriously? He is much stronger than me, moreover he much stronger than to elephant! But then I remember that my body actually immune in this kind of stuffs.

"I guess if you've uncovered my identity, it's already too late." The gas man said looking down at our strong teacher.

 **Karma's POV**

Eh~ how come that Karasuma-sensei fell down on his knees while Satsuki is not, they are both inhaled it right?

 **Nagisa's POV**

My gaze landed on Satsuki who still standing like she didn't inhale that same gas to Karasuma-sensei. How?

 **Satsuki's POV**

Shall I pretend falling in knees? Nah~ too late for that. Just hope they won't ask anything.

"A poisoner, eh? And quite skilled in practical application." Korosensei said,

"My very own paralysis gas for indoor use." What is that? An insect repellant? "One whiff and you're a living statue." So you just want a statue of Karasuma sensei? Then you should create one! Then he turn to my direction and smirk curved to his face "And what I going to expect from someone who is immune." Don't expose me you bastard I'm going to kill you!

 **Isogai's POV**

"And what I going to expect from someone who is immune." What he mean by that? And he looking at Cieladi-san? She is immune in what? While having truce I swore I suddenly feel a strong bloodlust coming from Cieladi-san. What's going on?

 **Satsuki's POV**

When the gas man turn around while saying he will tell to his boss about us breaking through he was stop when he saw Terasaka, Kataoka-san, Isogai-kun, and Chiba-kun blocking his path way back. Then he turn to the path where Fuwa-san, Kayano, Nagisa, Karma, I and Hayami-san who block the way, then he turn only to realize that we, the class 3-E, block all his escape routes.

"When encountering an enemy…" Isogai-kun started

"…immediately block their retreat path…" Kataoka continue

"…and cut off communications!" Terasaka added

"Isn't that right, Karasuma-sensei?" Isogai finished.

From there we all saw our teacher's monstrous side. He even have scary smile while kicking the gas guy in the face.

 **Assassin's POV**

"S-So strong… and such inhuman speed. But y'know, Terrifying Teach… your command… ends… right… here!"

Then darkness consumed me. I didn't even able to grasp my ten million yen.

 **Satsuki's POV**

"How's you're feeling Karasuma-sensei?" I asked as Isogai-kun try to support our teacher.

After tying up that smoke guy and Yoshida and Terasaka cover his body with table, Karasuma sensei transfer his arm on me.

Eh? This will surely put curiosity to everyone!

"Just stay close to me…" I heard Karasuma sensei said to me. "Don't worry I won't put much weigh on you." I sighed, did Lovro-san told them about me having a bounty in the head?

"It's alright Karasuma sensei! I can manage you… and it…" whispering my last words, then we start walking.

 **Karasuma's POV**

I am looking at her as she saying she's fine, her eyes suddenly turn into purple when she started walking while supporting me. That might be what they calling Dying will Flame…

But… she's short… too short to be exact.

Then Isogai also support me, helping Satsuki.

 **Kayano's POV**

"Ne Nagisa…"

"Hmm?"

"Did you noticed something to Karasuma sensei and Bitch sensei? They are often talking to Satsuki in secret, as if they are hiding something."

"I wondering too." Nagisa answered.

Probably the class that present here might be also noticed it.


	11. Target Period 08

**Target Period 08**

 **Devil's Time**

"You can't keep going like this, Karasuma-sensei." Isogai said as he and Satsuki supporting their military-man teacher.

"I'll be better in a half hour. Don't do anything reckless." Karasuma to his students; feeling his feet that trembling since he pushed himself to stand.

"He's the crazy one. That much gas had freeze an elephant!" Sugaya said after he heard their teacher talked.

"Karasuma-sensei's kind of a monster himself." Okano commented as she and Sugaya watching Karasuma, Isogai and Satsuki walking ahead. Both also have sweat drops behind their heads.

The thing about Satsuki on how she withstands a gas poison that so strong that their teacher didn't able to withstand has become question to everyone but no one actually dare to ask her, even with her closest friends: Karma and Nagisa, has keep quiet about it.

 **Satsuki's POV**

Whew! Almost there! But… I think that everyone actually noticed how I withstand that poison. They are not idiots, after all.

Tense were winning the best of us as we walking towards our next destination, when suddenly…

"Man, it sure is starting to feel like summer vacation, am I right?" What the hell Korosensei?!

Everyone was giving him deadpanned face and silence conquered the area as they point accusing finger on him with angry faces. Then everyone started shouting at him, well except to me, Kayano, Karma and Nagisa.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I heard Kataoka-san's words.

"WELL, AREN'T YOU HAPPY-GO-LUCKY!" That's Hayami-san,

"SAYS THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ABSOLUTELY SAFE!" That's Kimura-kun for sure,

"NAGISA, TWIRL HIM AROUND TILL HE'S SICK!" Chiba-kun, huh? While I have sweat drop on my head as I watching the scene. Nagisa complied tiredly. He spins Korosensei so fast that he just likes some sort of ordinary ball with strings. In the middle of spinning I could hear screams of agony.

The spinning stop when Karma hold Nagisa's wrist, I thought he will save Korosensei but knowing Karma, that's beyond of reality… anyways Karma actually holding Nagisa's wrist, it's enough for me to start to fangirl but given our current situation oh, well can't do that.

"Okay, Terasaka, I'm jamming him in. Shorts off and spread those cheeks!" I sighed, typical Karma.

"That'd kill me!" yep typical Terasaka.

"Korosensei, why does this feel like summer?" Nagisa asked,

"The teacher-student relationship is not a cozy one. And summer vacation fosters student independence in places beyond a teacher's protection. If you apply the lessons you've learned in your usual gym classes, there will be few enemies for you to fear. This is your assassination vacation… and you can clear it."

I smile, crossing my arms over my chest, knowing Korosensei, he just wants to lighten everyone's mood here. Too bad~ half of ours weren't here.

 **Gastro's POV**

"Start with a rich seafood stock. Add plenty of green onions and spoon of minced garlic… and a GUN!" then I put my revolver that I dipped to the ramen soup, into my mouth savoring the taste of my gun and soup. And it's heavenly taste! "Gotta love a souped-up gun~ and when that soup trickles through the rifling… Mmm!"

My boss, 'temporary boss', laughed evilly from where he sitting, "Well, it makes my blood run cold. It's loaded, right?" is he worrying over me? I don't need it though,

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." It's my habit, and I dipped my gun once again at the soup "It won't cause any problems when it comes to shooting it, either." And I put it again to my mouth "I tend to do it every night, like it's my own child." Though I don't have a child "And the most delicious gun on a given day is the one that suits me best. It's kinda like my rule of thumb."

"You're a weird one." Looks who's talking "Are your two buddies the same way?" now you asking that?

"Yeah, well… when you've pulled off as many jobs as we have, you tend to develop your little hang-ups. For example, Smog makes all his own poisons. He's so insistent on fine-tuning them for practical use; he even made his own lab."

"Huh. And the other one? What about Grip?"

"Well… even as assassins go, that one's an odd duck."

 **Satsuki's POV**

We're finally at 5th floor, scenic walkway and from where we hiding we can see a masculine man leaning at window openly.

A foreigner assassin. Also he doesn't have any weapons, martial arts?

"H-Hey, why's he just standing out in the open like that?" Sugaya-kun whisper asked to no one in particular.

Something has been not right.

"That vibe he's giving off…" Yada-san,

"Yeah. I can totally call it now: if it's killed or be killed, he'll kill for sure." Yoshida-kun said,

We couldn't avoid him, a scenic walkway with an unobstructed view! We don't have any choice but to show ourselves to him. And… fight him as well.

Everyone get shock when suddenly the assassin cracked the glass behind only by his hand.

Bare hands? He must be Grip… an assassin that weapon is his bare hands. Tch we got out of luck!

"What a drag, hm. If I can hear your footsteps, you're not tough enough for me, hm."

Eh?...

"Supposedly some special-forces teacher was taking the lead, too, hm." Something is not right to him… I swore I have sweat drop right now. "I guess Smog's gas must've gotten the better of him, hm." Smog? So that gas guy is Smog?! The hell! "Probably kill each other at the same time, hm." Hm? What the? "Come out, hm."

 **Nagisa's POV**

He cracked the window with his hand! But more than that… we all are thinking the same as we going out from our hiding spot. We're all too afraid to say it, but… well…

"You sure say 'hm' a lot, Ojii-san!"

There it is! Thank God for Karma-kun! As expected he is so… well… brave? Karma-kun is really gifted for the time like this, hahaha.

"Hm, I heard it would make me sound more like a samurai, hm. It's got a cool ring to it, so I'm trying it out, hm."

Oh I see he's not Japanese.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't mind, hm. After I kill you all here, I can drop it without looking shame, hm." He said as cracking his hands.

"Bare hands… are those your assassination weapon, then?" We heard Korosensei said.

 **Satsuki's POV**

From there he explains how huge demand is having only his bare hands in underworld with hm in every sentence. On how advantage he is with hm. He even demonstrates it using his illusionary target with hm. He scaring us by mentioning he snaps his target's necks and crushing their skulls with hm. And finally on how pro is he with hm. I actually getting tired of them… well let them be; at least my classmates know how professional he is.

Though, the only problem now is… how we possibly get pass on him? Shall I take step forward and fight him. Nah~ bad choice. But I have to decide now! If didn't he will surely call that creepy caller!

 **Karma's POV**

I saw how troubled Satsuki were by slightly showing it to her face. This Ojii-san will surely soon call his buddy, I have to do something… then evil smile crept to my face and my usual horns and tail were visible when I saw the perfect strategy to stop him.

 **Satsuki's POV**

I swear I saw horns and tail on Karma while he looking straight on the assassin in front of us.

It was all sudden, Karma smashed Grip's phone through the glass using plant pot that he carried with one hand. Even Grip didn't see it coming.

"Hey, Ojii-san, hm. Are you sure you're a pro? Breaking glass, busting skulls? I can do that too. But if your opening move is to call in reinforcements, maybe you're too scared to take on a junior -high kid alone."

Something is different to Karma… right! His—

"Stop—don't be reckless!" Karasuma-sensei tried to stop Karma but Korosensei's voice stops him instead,

"Stop right there, Karasuma-sensei." He noticed—well knowing Korosensei, nothing he could miss when it comes to his students. "His chin is down." figured. "So far he's been showing off his swagger with his chin in the air, looking down on his opponents. But now it's different. His words may be as rough as ever…" or rude as ever "but his eyes are looking straight ahead, alert, observing his foe head-on."

He finally learned hm. Ah! Sh*t I getting this assassin's weird hm.

"He'd been lying low ever since finals, but it seems he's learned well from his failures, and also because of Nagisa-kun and Satsuki-san."

Eh? I can say that Nagisa also confuse of what he said. But then Nagisa and rest of us watch them.

Grip removed his jacket.

"Give everything you've got—you're now facing one high wall: an adult!"

"Then, if you insist…" I faintly heard Karma's words as he swing the pot toward Grip's face.

But the assassin caught it "Too soft, hm. You'll have to find a better weapon, hm." After Grip destroyed the plant, Karma dropped it causally while saying he won't need one.

And Karma's game started.

 **Karma's POV**

He finally started on attacking me, I just dodging his hand or deflecting it by slapping his arms or even just tilting my head slightly. It's really a good thing that I watched Karasuma-sensei when he was sparring with the others. Also thanks to Satsuki, since she sometimes was letting me to have sparred with her to test Karasuma-sensei's defensive techniques.

Grip strength capable of crushing skulls… Once he gets his hands on me, it's game over. On first glance, this seems like an unwinnable game, but just switch out positions around and it's no different from the unwinnable game we always play.

Another hand of his that I able to dodged by just lowering my head, though, he almost touch my face.

 **Satsuki's POV**

"Na Satsuki-san…" I look at to Korosensei who is hold by Nagisa, "That's Karasuma-sensei's defensive techniques, right? He improved it thanks for sparring with you right?"

"Yep, he used me as his genuine pig…" I swear sweat drops were visible to everyone's heads after they heard about me being Karma's genuine pig.

 **Karasuma's POV**

Self-defense is low priority for assassins, so I don't remember teaching it in class… he must have get it by watching me dodge their knives. Akabane Karma… Even in this E class, his talent for fighting is head and shoulders above the rest.

 **Satsuki's POV**

I watched very carefully, no doubt that Karma can dodge him… but one wrong move and he'll be grab. Grip suddenly stops on attacking and mentioned that we'll never pass him if Karma won't at least attack. He's right actually but on the other hand… it is Karma we're talking about, since… Karma is carrying his name's meaning.

In the next events were: Our red head devil started to attack Grip and he got a chance when he hit Grip's knees but then the same gas to Smog were used against him. Everyone thought that it is the end of Karma or us, but then much to everyone surprised Smog's gas also blast on Grip's face.

It appears that Karma carried that left canister of Smog with him, and used it against Grip. Then the assassin take a pocket knife and tried to hit Karma with it but Karma able to dodged it and grabbed his arm then weighing him down. Not to mention that he done it with smile on his face.

"Terasaka, hurry~ hurry~ we'll need duct tape and sheer numbers to beat this monster!" seems he enjoyed all of this. I scratched my cheeks with my finger while have awkward smile on my face. Why I did not get surprised when the game ends like this? Ah… must be because it is Karma.

Sheesh ' _We'll settle this fair and square, man to man.'_ Your ass!

Now I thinking about, I was wrong of having out of luck, while we're actually full of luck!

When the boys finished taping him—too much tape… (-.-;;) Grip asked Karma on how he saw the gas.

"Isn't it obvious? I was on guard against everything but bare hands. I'm sure you really did want a barehanded fight… but you would have had to stop us by any means necessary, and if I were you, I would have done the same." He said as he sit in front of Grip "I believed in your pride as a pro, and because I believe that I was on guard."

 **Byakuran's POV**

Thanks to microphones and CCTVs that installed to MY hotel I can see and hear what are they talking and doing. As of now that red head finished fighting Grip, and I really surprised that he able to defeat him without removing that smile to his face as if he enjoyed fighting Grip.

I saw Satsuki along with that bluenette smile as that ball thingy talking about the kid had changed for the better. This is what I catch to his words:

 _"Karma-kun"_ so his name is Karma, huh… it actually fits him " _had never known great defeat, but those midterm exams taught him all too well: Losers are people just like you who live their lives thinking about all sorts of things. Once you realize that, you surely find that you can no longer make light of your opponent on the battlefield. You can see if your foe is thinking like you, trying hard like you. You come to see their abilities, their circumstances. Someone who can respectfully wary of their opponent. And that person has no weakness on the battlefield."_ So long for a speech! Much like a lesson instead of speech! But thinking of what that ball had said seems like this redhead kid is like long term champ that received a defeat and now learned from it, finally changing for good.

I don't know what part of him, but he reminds me of myself before Tsuna-kun defeated the me in Future World. I smile; he'll be perfect as Satsuki-chan's Guardian. Hmm~ I am wondering what flame he is possessing, I hope it's not Cloud, maybe… Mist?

Then suddenly I saw the red head kid holding… Is that mustard paste, also a hot one! And it's that wasabi paste? Don't tell me he is going to…

I continued watching as I catching some words: nostrils, mouth, ghost peppers that a thousand times hotter than to normal chilis…

After plugging Grip's face with special clips, that kid with red head shoved one of the pastes to poor Grip-chan's nose. Wao a sadist!

As Grip hm-ing in agony I saw Satsuki-chan diverted her head to other way, she might be thinking the same thing as mine

 **Satsuki's and Byakuran's POV**

He's like Reborn!

 **A/N:: Hi fellas~ I finding Assassin Mafia easy to write…**

 **By the way for those who reading KHR:: Snow Guardian, I actually slowly but surely writing it again! Hahaha well… I'm really sorry for my writer's block… (T.T)**

 **Maybe I'll publish the next chapter of Snow Guardian if not this month then next month. I hope you guys are still there for Tsuna and Shira~ comments and review will be REALLY helpful so is votes.**

 **Bye till next class!**

 **Hey I'm not saying goodbye~**


	12. Target Period 09

**Target Period 09**

 **Cross-dressing's Time**

"Korosensei… Karma hasn't really changed all that much, ne?" Nagisa asked to his teacher while Karma is enjoying himself on torturing Grip.

"Yes, he hasn't. I'm concerned for his future." Korosensei replied.

Karma only stopped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turn and saw his brunette friend, "Let's go, Akuma Karma."

"O~kay~" the red head devil answered as he let go of the wasabi paste that still stack at Grip's nostrils.

"What the hell did you bring with you, anyway?" Terasaka asked, sweats were dripping on everyone's face, while he hiding Karma's torturing equipment. "Hey, let's get goin'. Keep draggin' our feet and they'll find us!"

"They'll find you first since your giant~" Karma commented as he standing next to Satsuki.

"Shut it!"

 **Satsuki's POV**

We're now walking to fifth floor to sixth floor where the bar floor is located.

"There's a stairway to the VIP floor inside a lounge here." Karma, Nagisa and I were listening to Ritsu over my phone while she explaining to us the plan with blueprints. "The back entrance is locked; so we'll have to come in through the lounge to unlock it."

"We really stand out like this, guys." Isogai-kun said as he looking at our pale teacher that he still supporting.

"Let's have the teachers hide here." I heard Kataoka-san said that made us look at her. "We, the girls will sneak inside and unlock the back entrance. We won't look suspicious alone in a place like this." I blink several times…

"No—it's girls going alone that makes it dangerous." Karasuma-sensei disagreed to the idea. Of course it's really dangerous, especially for only them!

"Don't worry Karasuma-sensei, we have Cieladi on our side."

Wait? HIEE! IMPOSSIBLE! Someone might recognize me!

"No, it's more dangerous!" Karasuma-sensei still disagreed, but I cannot just leave the girls right. I just hope no one would recognized me and no assassin of mine there.

 **Karma's POV**

Hmm~ Satsuki who mysteriously have assassins that going after her head, will go with the girls? Hmm~ that's a bad idea. We didn't know what would happen if an assassin finds her there.

Then a bright idea came into my mind, and I will surely enjoy it~~

"Oh!" I started as I bump my right fist to my left palm "In that case~" I then turn my head to Nagisa-kun which everyone followed.

"Eh?" everyone were now staring at him "Huh?"

"Nagisa~ wear this earrings." I heard Satsuki (who have mischievous smile) said to Nagisa-kun, who have furious blush on his face, as she giving him a pair of small sapphire gem.

 **Nagisa's POV**

"C'mon, you're a man, right! Get in front and protect us, Nagisa!" Fuwa said whose tone is somehow delighted. I really, REALLY don't want this!

"I can't! I can't be out in front!" I whined at her.

 _"Nagisa-kun, remember you'll do this for Satsuki's safety~"_ as expected to Karma-kun he learned about Satsuki's assassins, but—why I'd become the sacrifice?!

"Give it up." I heard Hayami-san said with her monotone voice.

"Go on~" Fuwa pulled me with ease.

"Why me?" I asked as I keep my legs that have black stockings that passed my knees, together and my hands in front of my red checkered skirt.

—What I'm wearing right now? Well let's say a cute punky clothes provided by Satsuki and Kayano, my pigtails have red ribbons and the earrings that Satsuki gave me were in place. I'm sooooo sure tint of blush is visible in my face right now. It's so embarrassing!

—Why I ended into this situation and clothes? Karma… and Satsuki.

"We'd like a guy around, but in places like this, they check guys really carefully." Kataoka-san explained, sweat drip behind my head,

"Yeah, but even so—" I tried to protest but Fuwa said it's all part of the plan but I doubted it, Ritsu answer cheerfully through Kayano's phone, then the comment I don't like to hear,

"You're acting too normal—it's not fresh enough." I turned to Hayami-san protesting,

"But that's not what I'm looking for!" and so the seven of us started to walk deep in the club "Where did you find these clothes, anyway?"

"Ask Satsuki." Kayano replied. So it is Satsuki, huh.

"Ugh~ let's get out of this filthy place, quickly~"

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself instead, Fuwa-san."

Then I flinched when someone tap my exposed shoulder,

 **Satsuki's POV**

"EHH! KATAOKA-SAN JUST LET THAT GUY TAKE NAGISA?!" I screamed that got the boys' and the teachers' attention, they look at me with curiosity on their faces; while Karma sits next to me at the stairs.

"What's up Satsuki?" he asked, should I tell him? Oh… well…

"A guy took a liking of our adorable mouse and invited him." I explained, Karma just chimed, but why there's bloodlust on him, right now? I bet I have sweat drop behind my head.

"Who is it?" Karasuma-sensei who sitting at the stairs as well, asked,

"Ah… wait a moment…" I listen first then look at him, he's actually behind us, "Yuuji…"

"Yuuji what?" Karma asked, still with slight bloodlust… what's up with you Karma? Maybe~ my OTP will ship soon? Yiee! Anyways!

"Etto… Norita, Yuuji Norita." I replied, then an evil smirk appeared to his face. He is planning something for that guy Yuuji. Poor soul, got caught up by Karma's.

I, for sure, everyone have sweats dripping to their heads as they watching Karma seeping his bloodlust. In the middle of his bloodlust release, Isogai-kun, who standing next to me, ask me out of the blue.

"Cieladi-san, how you possibly know all those things?"

"Oh that?" then I show to him my phone that have mic on the screen, "I gave Nagisa a communicator so I could hear what are they doing. Of course, he didn't know about it." I continued.

"Isn't communicator were expensive?" Chiba-kun asked with his monotone voice. Really he and Hayami-san really suit to each other, both were snipers and monotone.

"Well, an uncle of mine gave it to me as a toy."

"Just a toy?! An expensive thing is just a toy to your uncle?!" Isogai reacted, sweat dripped on my head. Well I can't blame him for that thing.

Actually the communicator is really from Reborn-san; he said it's from Decimo, I might make a use of it… well I really did made a used of it. As if I would tell it to them.

"Your uncle must be really rich." Mimura said, I just let out an awkward chuckle, well Uncle Reborn is really indeed rich, and he get it from tor-tutoring soon to be bosses and being an hitman.

"Then, those earrings must be the communicators, right." Karma asked, and I noticed that he finally stopped releasing his bloodlust. I nodded at that. "Then what's happening now to Nagisa-kun?" I then take the other earplug from my ear and gave to Karma; without any question he put it on his ear and started to listened.

 _"This is just between us, but my old man is a famous TV personality."_ A brat trying to impress a girl using achievements of his relatives. _"He's such a big deal. He can get away with anything."_ A lowlife scumbugs _"He was bragging about squeezing this woman announcer's ass for 24 hours straight."_ A pervert rich dirty old man.

 _"Does your dad have some kind of grudge against asses or something?"_ Karma and I nodded together, yep we just agreed into one thing; Nagisa sure is an innocent mouse.

"Eh~ they suddenly get quiet, except to the music at the background." Karma whined then we heard Nagisa that made us to listen attentively.

 _"That's… not a normal cigarette, right? It's more dangerous than those."_ Not normal? Is that cigarette with marijuana or some kind of drugs?

 _"Yeah. I just got into it. At my age, if you know about these, you're cool."_ Or more off, look stupid.

 **Loophole Drug Renamed**

 **Stupid Pills**

 **Murder Drugs**

 **Illegal Drugs**

 **Dangerous Drugs**

 **Droolmeister**

 _"Our teacher said he doesn't know if smoking those will make you cool, but it definitely makes your life harder."_ Go become a teacher, Nagisa. (No offense there)

 _"Life's already hard for us men! We gotta force ourselves to try to look cool!"_ That's what he whining about! Say it to me and I punch all mine and Ieyasu's pains! Screw this kid! I was about to take out my earplug from my ear but Karma held my wrist, stopping from reaching it. I saw him mouthed calm down to me. I take a deep breath and let down my hand that Karma holding, and finally continue to listen on that whining brat. _"It's worse for me, always getting compared to my old man!"_ BECAUSE YOU USING HIM TO IMPRESS THE GIRLS! _"It's great for you girls, right! All you have to do is pick a cool guy."_ Say it to a rape victim, idiot.

 **Isogai's POV**

I watched Satsuki and Karma nodded together as if they just agreed on something. Probably Nagisa saying something that made them to agree on him. Since Karma and Satsuki were the only ones who can learn about Nagisa and the girls situation I just watching their expression.

As I watching Satsuki slowly frowning, then something made her face to shows anger. She was about to reach her ear but then stop by Karma who later mouthed some words to Satsuki. 'Calm Down' with that words of him Satsuki calms and continue to listen but still have frown on her face.

Whatever that she heard from Nagisa's communicator made her remember something unpleasant; and whatever it is I have absolutely no idea.

 **Satsuki's POV**

 _"Great. I can't wait to get out of these clothes."_ No way! Don't get out from those clothes anymore Nagisa! _"Hey, wait up Ladies!"_ That voice… _"As a special treat, check out my signature dance moves!"_ Just go away! After a minute of silence from them, we suddenly heard a tough voice from a man _"Hey, brat! Tough guy, I see?"_ then discussion between a scaredy brat and tough man started.

After of some moments, seems like the girls finally finished their problems concerning; door, guard, Yakuza, and scaredy brat. While keeping innocent face, probably.

 _"Even girls can pull off something so effortlessly cool, you still have to chin up and act cool… is hard, being a guy."_ Yep, especially for you Nagisa, since you are adorable instead to be cool. I smile at that though.

 **"We really sent you out into some dicey territory."** Korosensei said to the girls who went to the club. Meanwhile Nagisa is changing back to his clothes, of course after I took several pictures of him with that punky clothes that I borrowed to Bluebell-dono. "You weren't in any danger, were you?"

The boys, let's say ALL the boys who is with me pretend that they didn't know what happen to them, that me and Karma were listening through Nagisa's earrings.

"Wow! You sure changed fast, Nagisa." Kayano said to our little adorable mouse when he arrived with his clothes on.

"Yea…" He answered with sighed while giving back the clothes to me…

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" I asked when I saw his beating face, like he lost some of his dignity… well he really did…

"Well… the girls did everything this time around. What was even the point of me being in this get up?"

"For comic relief, duh~" Karma said "And for your fangirls and fanboys." I followed as we both show to him his picture on that clothes.

"Don't you dare Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelled at Karma "And what are you talking about Satsuki?" with monotone voice and blank face.

"No, I don't think that's it." We heard Kayano started "I'm sure it wound up helping someone, anyway."

 **Bluebell's POV**

"Here…" Satsuki gave to me the clothes she borrowed "thank you Bluebell-dono!" then she run off towards her friends. When she and her companions gone, Byakuran appeared behind me; I faced him and our other family members

"Good thing she didn't come at the club or else Haruto and others would see her." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, really a good thing." Byakuran agreed as he looking at the hallway where Satsuki run off and shoved marshmallows to his mouth.

 **Haruto's POV**

Loud… so loud… SO VERY LOUD! Why I even here?! I should be in Shimon's island with Ieyasu! But here I am with these brats!

Satsuki… if you didn't come at the mansion… to Juudaime's life… to our family's life… then Ieyasu won't experience this hell!

 **EXTRAS!**

While the Class continued on their next destination…

"If only you could have stayed like that. History's full of assassins disguised as women." Isogai said to Nagisa as Karasuma have his hand on the lad's shoulder for support.

"Don't you start too, Isogai-kun!" Nagisa replied

"If you're gonna cut _it_ off, sooner the better, Nagisa-kun~" Karma butts in,

"I AM NOT! I TREASURED IT!" while Satsuki giggled

"Can we talk about this later?" Karasuma said

"Or never."

"We should, Nagisa~" Satsuki butts in

"Oi!"

 **A/N::**

 **Hi~~~ this is should finish last wednesday but migraine strikes for three days!**

 **Anyways… as always after/while reading VOTE REVIEW COMMENT!**


	13. Target Period 10

**Target Period 10**

 **Sniper's Time**

'What the!' Satsuki thought as the dark concert hall suddenly gets brightens because of the lights in the stage that the assassin light up.

"Finally, a job I can sink my teeth into!" Gastro delightedly said,

'With the stage lights we cannot see him properly! We need to do something!'

The Retrieving Team of E class was arrived at the concert hall to get in the next floor, but then was stop when an assassin entered the hall and light up the whole stage. Earlier, before they arrived at the place they defeated two big bulks that carrying Model 60s revolver.

 **Satsuki's POV**

 _"Chiba-kun, Hayami-san those guns are for you. Karasuma-sensei hasn't recovered enough to fire with accuracy. Satsuki-san has her own gun, right~"_

 _First were Terasaka's stand gun, and now my gun? Korosensei what do you have in those eyes of yours?_

 _"Currently, the most capable of using those guns are you two. However!" Korosensei stop Chiba "Your Teacher will not allow you to kill, especially…" while he pause in his speech, I can feel his gaze landed on me as if he saying it to me. Sweat drip down to my cheek while averted his gaze. "Using your skills, there should be any number of ways to defeat your enemies without killing them." Well lots~ of ways~_

 _I can sense their nervous and fear while checking their real guns. Well can't blame them, they just failed using air guns and now they will use real guns. Whoo~ terrifying right? That's also my feelings when I first hold a gun. Not to mention my teacher is a terrifying hitman that living in the names of Reborn._

 _I tap their shoulders causing them to turn at me, "Calm down you two…" I want to say more things to them like 'You can do it' or 'Do your best' but I knew very well that those words will bring more stress to them. I just smile to them and then joined Karma and Nagisa._

 _Judging from the state of the hotel, it doesn't seem that our enemy has large numbers. At every position there should only one or two remaining hit men at best, thought, that's what I'm hoping for; considering we have two targets in this group._

 _"LET'S HURRY UP AND BEAT THE SH*T OUTTA THEM!" Terasaka sure is hype right now, huh._

And now we were hiding at the sits on the concert, waiting for something to defeat the enemy named Gastro.

 **Kikyo's POV**

"W-wait for a sec B-Byakuran-sama!" We all asked to our boss while pulling him back with all our strength so he won't get in the concert hall.

"LET GO OF ME! I MUST PROTECT SATSUKI-CHAN!" Byakuran-sama whining likes a child, with matching tears. I sighed, it's not like Satsuki-sama is alone there; she has the half of her class and two teachers, even the other teacher is useless, she still safe.

To tell the truth, we're also worried for Satsuki-sama and we've been wanting to go where she is and protect her, but Tsuna-san doesn't want to risk Satsuki's life and the people along with her by showing ourselves to them. He just doesn't want to increase more Satsuki-sama's assassin. But…

Byakuran-sama forgotten that right now and went crazy; and he'll be crazier later. I sighed

But we, the funeral wreaths, decided that if one of those assassins aims there gun on Satsuki, want it or not, we will appear. But for now…

"HOY KIKYO HELP US HERE!" I sighed hearing Zakuro's voice.

"Wait please Byakuran-sama!"

 **Satsuki's POV**

As of now, Gastro is shooting numerous bullets on ball Korosensei. Good for you Korosensei, you didn't even need to move in your Mach 20 speed just to avoid those thing. Sweat drop.

"Well then… Kimura-kun DASH FIVE ROWS TO YOUR LEFT!" He finally started!

"TERASAKA-KUN AND YOSHIDA-KUN MOVE THREE ROWS YOUR LEFT AND RIGHT RESPECTIVELY!" The said people followed Korosensei's commands,

"A BLIND SPOT! KAYANO-SAN, USE THIS OPENING TO MOVE TWO ROWS FORWARD! KARMA-KUN, FUWA-SAN MOVE EIGHT ROWS TO THE RIGHT SIMULTANEOUSLY! ISOGAI-KUN FIVE ROWS TO THE LEFT!"

Shuffle, huh? But he saying their names, in no time the assassin will memorize them soon.

"SEAT NUMBER 12! MOVE ONE ROW TO YOUR RIGHT AND CONTINUE YOUR PREPARATIONS WHILE ON STANDBY! SEAT NUMBERS 4 AND 6 RECORD THE TARGET FROM BETWEEN THE SEATS! RELAY THE STATE TO CHIBA-KUN THROUGH RITSU-SAN!" What did I say again? Well never mind

"TONGUE CURRY CHEF!" is that me? "MOVE FOUR ROWS TO YOUR RIGHT!" hai hai

"PONYTAIL, ADVANCE TO THE FRONT LEFT! BIKE LOVER MOVE TWO ROWS TO THE FRONT LEFT AS WELL!" I peek between the seats and saw Gastro trying to follow everyone position as he pointing his gun at us but failed miserably.

"BOOK WORM!" Bookworm?! "DASH TWO ROWS FORWARD!" hai hai

With shuffle continues Karma and Nagisa both arrived on my side respectively.

"Yo, miss us?" Karma greeted me in whisper with that mischievous smile of his,

"Not at all~" I replied with same tone and smile. Of course it's a lie.

"THE PERSON WHO RECENTLY WENT TO A MAID CAFÉ BECAUSE OF A GROWING INTEREST DUE TO TAKEBAYASHI-KUN'S RECOMMENDATION, THEN GREW FEARFUL THAT HE MAY BECOME ADDICTED TO IT, MAKE A LOT OF NOISE TO CREATE A DISTRACTION!" SO LONG!

" **SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT I WENT?!** " Sorry Terasaka-kun, it's me who heard you two and told it to Korosensei. I put out my tongue ( :P )

We getting closer to him, soon it's time for main event~ but… I doubted that Korosensei would let me.

"Now then, it's about time for your assault, Chiba-kun." Thought so~

"Hmm~ sensei wouldn't let you~" Karma chime as he poking my cheeks; and he enjoying it, while Nagisa chuckle a little.

"I know!" I yelled whisper to him, so the enemy won't find our position.

"After Teacher's next instruction, fire at your own will. After that Hayami-san you will follow suit. Your mission is to seal the enemy's movements. However, before that, I have some words for you two emotionless workaholics. You two are extremely nervous right now, correct? After your shots missed me… both of you started to doubt your skills."

Indeed they are,

"For you two who never give any excuses or complaints… [If it's them, they can handle it.] I'm sure people have begun to rely on both of you. And even if you are distressed, I'm sure you would never show to anyone."

I and Nagisa look at to Karma,

"Why are you two looking at me?" the redhead asked which we didn't answer. Nagisa and I both know that since the day he failed in the last exam, Karma started to work all by himself, even though Nagisa asked him to study with us again.

"But it's all right. There is no need for you two to embrace the pressure on your own."

Eh? What is this feeling inside me? Something that pierce me in the heart…

"If you two miss, we have Satsuki-san who is in standby. Or we can just shuffle the guns instead so everyone/ anyone from the class can shoot. Everyone here has experienced training, despair, failure and even the feeling she/he alone, but with those they are all capable carrying out this strategy. You're not _alone_."

Eh?

 _"You're not alone, Satsuki…"_ a vague memory suddenly back to my head. It's a long lost memory of me with Yuni-dono and her family.

Karma and Nagisa both held my hands respectively. I look at them and saw them smiling at me. Now don't make me cry!

"By your side you have fellow companions who have experienced the same things you have. Be at ease and pull the trigger."

I inhale and exhale so I could calm myself, if, just if, Chiba-kun or Hayami-san fail I will shoot next. Korosensei gives me a nice position. I prepared my black pistol, then peek out once again but the strangest things that happen is… his gun is aiming at me!

I don't have any other choice but to shoot!

I swiftly changed my position bringing both Karma and Nagisa into midst of confusion and aim my gun to him. He shoot, I shoot; our bullets crashed to each other. "Now's the chance!"

"SEAT NUMBER 12 STAND AND SHOOT!"

From the back a figure stands with gun. Believing it was Chiba-kun, Gastro shoot him instead but… it was a dummy made by our class' artist Sugaya-kun.

Then Chiba-kun appeared on the other side and shoot. But nothing happen to Gastro, not that we expecting it~

"Fu. Hehe. Hehehe you missed! Now I know where the 2nd person…" so what? Everyone smirked, it was actually a success.

One of the hanging lights on the stage; the one behind him, fall down miserably to his poor back. But as a (former-military) assassin, at the midst of pain Gastro tried to shoot Chiba-kun but before he could pull the trigger a gunshot aim to his revolver were done causing for him to let go of his weapon. It appeared that it was Hayami-san who shoots.

I sighed realizing we're finally done.

Karma, I and Nagisa stood up from where we were. While Terasaka and the other boys started to taped him down.

"Amazing right~" Karma started as the three of us started to walk towards our friends, "Even though Chiba and Hayami finished a life or death shootout… their expressions look more like a middle schooler's now than before the fight."

"Yep, unlike yo—" I was cut off when I felt something on my back shoulder. As I falling towards Karma who is in my front, in slow motion I could see their shock expression while looking at me. When I felt the floor with my whole body, darkness consumed me.

 **Nagisa's POV**

It was sudden and everyone were shocked. Karma and I saw blood-color started to stain on Satsuki's white blouse on her right back shoulder. Someone shoot her!

 **A/N:: OH! What just happened?! Who the hell shoot Satsuki?!**

 **Reviews, comments and votes are welcome here (^.^)**

 **Thank you for reading~~~**


	14. Target Period 11

**A/N::**

 **Hello(^o^)\ thank you for reviews everyone~~  
**

 **You've guys really gave me different kinds of expression that's why I'm grateful.  
**

 **nyanchan113**

 **Sorry for the cliffhangers (^.^) I hope you succeed your finals.**

 **VinniVVicci**

 **hahah are you alright? (;^.^;)**

 **Awesomeness3013 and amerdism**

 **Thank you for liking this story /(T.T)\**

 **amerdism**

 **Ah! I can't really say when I'll going to publish the next chapters...**

 **Well off to go to our next chapter ~~~~**

 **'''==='''===''' (No one's POV or Author's)**

 **Target Period 11**

 **Revelation Time**

 _It was sudden and everyone was shocked. Blood-color started to stain on Satsuki's white blouse on her right back shoulder. Someone shoots her!_

 **Satsuki's POV**

As the darkness consumed me, my body feel like I'm floating into midst of Abyss; a never-ending darkness, never-ending loneliness. But what exactly happen before I fall here? Ah… right, someone or an assassin able to shoot me on my shoulder.

"Satsuki?! Satsuki!" that voice… is that Nagisa?

"We need to remove the bullet!" That's Karma's voice, he seems panicking, with hint of madness on his voice.

"Where's that bastard who shoot Satsuki?!" Tera… saka-kun?

"We need to tend first Cieladi-san's wound!" Kayano-san?

"We must first search the shooter!" That's Yoshida-kun?

"Cieladi-san's first!" Yada-san…

"What are you talking about?! What if the shooter stills here he/she might shoot Cieladi-san again?!" Kimura-kun, huh.

"Everyone calm down…" that voice, Korosensei? But why he's sounds mad? Even I'm here; in the middle of dark space, I could feel his aura that can be match to bloodlust.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, Isogai-kun and Kayano-san tend Satsuki-san's wound. The rest will surround Satsuki and stay in their guard." Korosensei instructed so the arguments would stop. Did I make them worry?

 **Nagisa's POV**

The argument has stop after Korosensei spoke and give us instructions. Before we could touch Satsuki's wound her eyes open weakly.

"Na… gi… sa… Kar… ma, everyone…" she weakly said as she recognized each of us.

"How are you Satsuki?!" I know it was foolish to ask that but… what else can I ask in times like this? Also we were so worried that those words just escape to my mouth.

"Are you alright?" Karma asked in his calm tone.

"Well, a little…" she answered as she trying to sit properly. Actually Karma move her to a chair when she still unconscious. "Has anyone, besides me, got hurt?" she still worried to others despite that she have bullet on her shoulder.

"No one, Satsuki-san…" Korosensei answered.

"How long I have been out?" she asked once again,

"You just unconscious for half of the hour." Isogai-kun answered.

Satsuki look down, as if she is thinking something. After of some thoughts she lifts up her head with fake smile of hers. You know how I could tell that her smile is a fake one? It's because Satsuki's eyes weren't that bright when she about to lie.

"Go on…" She said that made us all flinched and stare at her with disbelief.

"What are you talking about now Satsuki?!" Karma asked the question that in everyone's mind.

"We don't have much time. The others are still suffering due to the virus and they will suffer more if we didn't able to retrieve the anti-dote. Leave me here, I can manage myself. However!" she said quickly before anyone could say a protest "Make sure that no one will die…"

"Then let Kayano-san or Karma-kun—" Korosensei were cut off when Satsuki shook her right to left slowly,

"I'll be fine. I'll join you soon, once this pain went out…"

"But—"

"Please! We don't have much time! We still don't know who the culprit is, if we decreasing more number, it will just give them advantage! Hurry, it's for everyone."

 **Satsuki's POV**

I sighed; they finally left after so many protests and reminders.

To tell the truth, this wound is nothing but scratch. I actually received worse than this. Then first! I must tend this wound. I thought as I take out an orange box weapon and a D-class sky ring from my waist pouch. I wore the ring and lit my dying will flame, ready to open my box weapon, or rather box storage but then the sounds of the double door rung to my ears, making me stop.

 **'''==='''==='''**

While Karasuma-sensei, who finally regain half of his strength, give instructions to everyone Nagisa noticed Terasaka who's legs were wobbly. Being the (unconscious) snake Nagisa, touch Terasaka's neck to confirm his suspicious.

"You have high fever, Terasaka-kun. Are you infected by—" Terasaka covered Nagisa's mouth he won't be able to finish his sentence.

"Physical strength is all I got. I'll get better eventually." Terasaka whipered shout to the bluenet who just worried to him.

"But that's so reckless!" Nagisa whispered to him after removing Terasaka's hand to his mouth.

"The reason that Karasuma-sensei and Satsuki got hit by that paralysis gas was because I jumped out ahead. And before that, there was a time when the class was almost get kill because of me, too! I can't let this take me out and drag you guys down anymore."

'Terasaka-kun…'

 _"Eh~ as I expected, Terasaka-kun get infected as well when we fight smog."_ Satsuki chimed while listening to Nagisa and Terasaka's conversation. She able to hear them because of the communicator that disguising in form of blue sapphire earrings that she able to slipped at Nagisa's pants' pocket before they could arrived at concert hall. And now she is using it to know their situation.

With Karasuma's instructions that everyone followed, they able to came behind the creepy caller. But… they didn't expect is the Mastermind's identity… it is Takaoka!

 **A/N:: SHORT!**

 **Next Chapter Nagisa's Bloodlust!**

 **Review, Comment, Votes are always welcome~ (^.^)**


	15. Target Period 12

**====+++**+++==== (No one's POV or Author's)**

 **(Karmagisa) two characters talking**

 **Target Period 12**

 **Smile Time**

 _"There's people the government couldn't reach, there were three assassins and one other. An insider who vanished with Ministry of Defense secret-service funds and assassination budget. What's the meaning of this, TAKAOKA?"_

 **Satsuki's POV**

Well… that's sh*t! That creepy muscle-head hypocrite teacher wannabe?! Now I realized why he wanted Nagisa to bring Korosensei and me to him. He wanted revenge against Nagisa because he was humiliated back then.

But thing is, even Nagisa lost back then, we still don't like him! Also, I can just beat the sh*t outta him.

I stopped thinking those things from the past when I felt Bluebell-dono's slender arms surround me from behind. I look; "Are you alright, Satsuki-chan?" the blue haired only female member of Funeral Wreaths asked me as our eyes met.

"Yes, I was just thinking how I will torture that hypocrite teacher wannabe of ours when I get my hands on him." I answered, which brings grins to Bluebell-dono's face "Let us joins in~" she chime merrily, but I know, inside, she actually want to kill someone.

A hand tap my shoulder that get shot, I turn to see who tap. There I saw Daisy-dono standing next to me while his ring emitting yellow flame. I think he wanted to heal my wound… but if I allow him to do that, how exactly will explain to everyone about my wound?

"Please, just remove the bullet and don't heal it completely…" I request, he tilts his head to the side and hug tightly his bunny stuffed toy.

"Why I can't?" he asked. I'd always wondering if he just lying about his age being 20+, I mean he looks child on body and mind… but then, looking at the whole group of Funeral Wreaths count in their boss, that's conclude me that, yep, they are just childish; well with exception of Kikyo-dono and Zakuro-dono.

"Well… it will bring confusion to my classmates if my wound disap— WAIT BYAKURAN-DONO!" I shouted hoping Byakuran-dono would stop whatever he is planning to the conscious poor tied assassin that he was holding at head, ready to torture the poor guy. I can see it through his eyes that holding bloodlust.

"What is it Satsuki-chan~?" he asked while keeping that smiling façade of his. From the corner of my vision I could see Kikyo-dono who holding Smog, and Zakuro-dono who holding Grip, also look at me.

I took deep breathe and then sighs, calming myself in the process. I look intently to Byakuran-dono,

"He's not the one who shot me…" I simply said. Truth be told, this is just my everyday normal life, thought it increased since Decimo announced that I'll be his candidate for the position for the next boss. I sighed, tough life,

They all just look at me waiting for my next words.

"I can't say who it is… I actually don't have any idea who in hell shot me in front of my classmates, in front of Karma and Nagisa. But at least I can say that it is not him." I said with finality.

"How would you say that?" Kikyo-dono asked, he actually ready to fed Smog to his animal box weapon.

I smiled at him with my eyes closed "Hyper Intuition." I answered.

Silence conquered the concert hall for the meantime until Byakuran-dono who sits next to Gastro that he still holding on head, looking at me, spoke,

"So… I can't torture this fella?" he asked with normal tone but with innocent face. I just smile and said yes to him. I heard everyone let out a tch, completely disappointed that they won't be able to torture those three.

I just chuckle at their childish antics, while still listening through my earphone,

 _"Don't get carried away, Nagisa!"_ is that Terasaka's voice?

 _"When he blew up the antidote, you were looking at me with pity in your eyes, weren't you? YOU SHOULD WORRY MORE ABOUT YOURSELF BEANSPROUT BASTARD! ALL IN NEED TO DO IS SLEEP AND THIS VIRUS WILL OFF!" Or I actually can ask Verde to make an anti-dote; that guy can do anything._

 _But Nagisa…_ _ **"Even if it's trash like him, if you take his life, you'll be charged with murder**_ **."** And I don't want you to end like that…

 _"Are you gonna let go of a chance to get ten billion yen, just because you couldn't keep you cool? And what do you think our classmates, who got poisoned, that because the antidote got blew off you become a murderer? And what do you think Satsuki would think?"_

… Why he bring me into his speech?

 _"It's like what Terasaka-kun says, Nagisa-kun. There is no merit in killing that man. If you become frantic, it will only put at disadvantage. Beside he doesn't have any knowledge regarding the antidote. We could just ask the poison user below. Simply stunning this man should be enough."_

…Right! Why I didn't think that? I sighed, quietly stupid of me. I then stood up from I was sitting after Daisy-dono heal most of my wound. Then I make my way to Smog.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I started to walk towards like I did before, an assassination. But he just kicks me at my stomach.

"Hey what's wrong? Aren't you going to kill me? If you didn't kill me, you and the other target will become my dolls~ you two have really pretty faces. If you won't kill me, I take my time on playing you two~"

I feel creeps over my skin after hearing him say those words. And he not just wants to do it to me but also to Satsuki! I can't just, no, I cannot let him to do that!

I stand up and tried my best to land a hit on him but he dodges them all and punches me stronger than the last and laughed maniacally. I can even sense his bloodlust that overwhelming. He launches towards me and started to beat me like a sandbag. Totally not minding if he'll breaks a bone on me; though he must be really intended to do that.

Takaoka-sensei then finally grabs his knife, ready for full-on bloody fight.

"I'll cut off your thing and make you my personal sex slave, while bathing on bed made of moneys that I will got from killing that monster and the other target that you guys hid." Takaoka sensei declared.

 **Karma's POV**

"Karasuma sensei! You've got to shoot him! Nagisa will get rape!" I heard Kayano plead to Karasuma sensei.

That sh*t pig wanted to touch Nagisa-kun! I won't allow it! I have to do something!

"Wait… Stay out of it!" I heard Terasaka said to us.

"You still want us to leave him alone, Terasaka? I'm about ready to join the fight too." Especially now that his motive is to touch MY Nagisa-ku— wait… did I just think Nagisa-kun is mine?

"Karma, you been skippin' practice, so you don't know that Nagisa is still got somethin' up his sleeve."

Now, what is this muscle head saying?

 **Satsuki's POV**

Told ya, you should stop skipping class, Karma~

Wondering how I able to hear them? Well, the truth is, the other pair of sapphire earring, I slipped it on Karma's pocket. But I bet he already knew this.

 **Nagisa's POV**

 **First: you must have two weapon.**

 **Second: the enemy must be skilled.**

 **Third: your foe must know the terror of being killed.**

Good—they're all present.

Takaoka-sensei… please become my guinea pig.

I started walking towards my prey, who sweating a lot. Scare now Takaoka sensei?

 **Move from a standstill, as fast you can, as far as you can, and make it loud as possible.**

"You… lousy… brat!" he is now trembling, fear and anger filled his eyes.

Time it just after dropping the knife. The closer you get, the more the target is focused on the knife. Toss that focus with the knife as though placing them into midair, and… I reached out my hands as far as I can and clapped them together that created loud sound that able to bringing him into despair.

But an assassin will not overlook those few moments. In one fluid motion, swiftly draw you second blade.

 **Karma's POV**

My eyes widen as Nagisa-kun beat down that fatass like a real pro assassin.

"Finish him off, Nagisa. A good jolt to the neck will put him out cold."

Nagisa put the stun rod on that fatass' throat, using it to lift his head, so he was forced to look at Nagisa-kun's eyes that fill with bloodlust.

'He taught me about bloodlust. That some kinds of bloodlust are wrong to cling on to.' Nagisa thought as he staring down at his pedophile ex-teacher.

'Also, how important it is to have friends to pull you away from it.' He thought about Terasaka.

'The pain of being hit, the fear of a real fight: I've learned so much from this man. He'd done terrible things, even thinking molesting Satsuki and I, but set that aside, I thought I have to thank him for his lessons, properly.'

'Stop it…' Takaoka pleads that didn't get out to his filthy mouth.

'And if I going to show how thankful for his lesson, I thought of thanking him with that certain face.' Slowly Nagisa's lips stretched to sides.

'No… anything, please—just don't end this with that face!' Nagisa's smile grew wider,

'That face will haunt me in my dreams until my death!'

"Takaoka-sensei, thank you." Even though Nagisa shows innocent smile, in Takaoka's view he is staring at a soul reaper that smiling down at him, ready to take his soul to hell.

Nagisa pressed the button, sending electricity on the man well-being, knocking him out.

Takaoka fell down forward, losing his consciousness.

Moment of silence…

Satsuki and Karma smile, while everyone on the area celebrates their victory.

 **A/N::**

 **I feel like this chapter sucks… (-.-;;) please tell me yours… oh and sorry for grammatical mistakes.**

 **Just finished watching Assassination Classroom: Spin-off anime Koro-Q episode 1**

 **(**

 **Fuwa:: Karasuma-se—Commander Karasuma!**

 **Karasuma:: Hmm?**

 **Fuwa:: Do we have any limits or anything?**

 **Karasuma:: What do you mean?**

 **Fuwa:: Ah, so it depends on our popularity.**

 **)**

 **She does jokes like that! I hope they finished Koro Q!**

 **Oops, I took too long for this (^.^)**

 **Votes, Review, Comments during/after reading are always welcome~**


	16. Target Period 13

**_Previously at Assassin Mafia::_**

 _After discovering who is the person who behind the scene, Nagisa fought him and win. Nagisa gave his most innocent yet fill of bloodlust smile to the enemy before he beaten him completely._

 **Target Period 13**

 **Night Time**

While everyone celebrating their victory, Reborn's onyx color eyes staring at Nagisa's well-being from unidentified position. He smirks thinking he found something interesting on the blue head.

"Oh~ another kid that have potential to be Satsuki's Guardian." And he leaves.

Meanwhile, Karasuma and the rest of E class able to do something so they could climb up at heliport where Nagisa is.

"Nice, Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa turn around finding Karma getting near him with his usual smile. "Still alive?" Nagisa nod to him with calm smile.

"Well done, Nagisa-kun. For the first time, I wasn't sure how things would turn out. I'm relieved to see that you seem slightly hurt." Korosensei, who is still at his ball form and still being held by Kayano, said, feeling glad to see his student all fine.

"Yea… I'm fine…" Nagisa answered while looking down at the broken canisters and remaining antidotes. "But now what? The remedy we took off from Takaoka-sensei won't be enough."

"At any rate, we need to escape from this place. I already called for a helicopter, so you guys are on standby. I'll go bring the poison user." Karasuma informed them.

Silence conquered the area for a while then…

"… Ah? ...AH!" Nagisa shout remembering something or someone.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" Isogai asked surprised at his classmate sudden outburst. Both him and Karma have sweat drop behind their head.

"Satsuki! Satsuki is still down there!" Now Nagisa is out of his character, panicking over his friend that left behind, or more off, stayed behind.

"Calm down Nagisa-kun," Karma tap his blue head friend, and then turn to their teacher. "Karasuma-sensei we will go and get Satsuki." He said but before their teacher could response a voice interrupted them.

"Hmph. You guys don't need to get your friend down stairs, nor need for an antidote." It appears that Gastro and Smog get back to their feet. "You brats thought you could get out here alive, eh?"

Everyone ready to their position:

Karma holding wasabi paste and hot mustard paste. Nagisa holds the stun gun. Isogai hold up his fist. Yoshida holding the other stun gun while supporting Terasaka who hold up his fist even though he is in weak state. Kataoka holds sharp knife and Chiba pointing the revolver, ready to shoot.

"We've already defeated the man who hired you—you're out of reasons to fight. I've mostly recovered, and these students are plenty strong and even you use my other student as a hostage we won't hold back. So how about we stop now before anyone else gets hurt?" Karasuma warned the two assassins in front of them.

"Yeah, sure." Gastro lazily replied.

"Don't you know when to give up?! We're completely pissed here too-eh… 'Sure'?" Yoshida stop on ranting after he finally process what the assassin just answer.

"Revenge for the boss, wasn't included in our contract. Besides didn't I already tell you? You guys don't need for any antidote in the first place, also for your other friend." Gastro said as he and Smog turns around. Everyone followed their gaze and saw Grip walking towards his companions.

Their eyes widen in shocked and disbelief when they saw what Grip's carrying on his back.

"S-Satsuki?!" everyone shouts as they saw their classmate carried by Grip on his back while waving at them with smile on her face.

Satsuki tap Grip's shoulder letting him know that he can bring her down; so he did. After letting the brunette go, Grip took steps back while Karma and Nagisa both run towards their friend.

"Are you alright? How's your wound?" Nagisa asked, worried. Satsuki nodded still with smile, while Karma supporting her.

"Well, like I'd said…" Everyone looks at to Gastro once again, or Satsuki, Karma and Nagisa's condition they turn to him. "No need to get your friend, and for the antidote—" Smog then throw a bottle of pills to Isogai who able to catch in time. "What I gave is just an improvement on the food-poisoning bug, entirely different from the virus that our boss wanted us to give to you."

 **Satsuki's POV**

I am also surprised when he told me the truth on their scheme. They never intended to kill us, unlike Takaoka.

 _"Eh? An improvement food-poisoning bug?"_

 _"Yea, and don't worry it'll just keep going strong for another half of hours or so, then it'll gone." Smog explained to me, while I stopping Bluebell-dono from her intent on stabbing the gun user. "Well if I really use the poison he asked, your classmates might be already dead by now."_

 _"But why you do that?"_

 _"Well killing bunch of respectable junior-high kids won't let us sleep for quite a while."_

 _"Also if we really kill your classmates, with your connection with the Milliefiore Family and Vongola we'll be in hunting ground for sure." Gastro continued._

 _"And you know how dangerous your family, hm." Grip added._

 _Hearing those words that sounded like I've been using the Vongola's influence like a spoiled brat makes me feel irritated to this three. Shall I put them into hunting ground right now~_

 _Smirk appeared on my face while looking at them. I let go off Bluebell-dono, then crouched down on the three still tied assassins. Bloodlust were seeping out from me that I directly sent to them as message._

 _"No need for Vongola or anyone's power. I'll surely hunt you down myself if ever that happens."_

And so giving us warning as pro the assassins have gone. Though, Karma is kind-of irritated on something. We then leave the hotel without anyone noticing; but of course Byakuran-dono and his funeral wreaths were surely looking up on our helicopter somewhere.

Everyone was quiet, all except to me and Korosensei that I'd been spinning on my finger tip like a ball. His screams of agony were mixed to my laugher.

"Terasaka-kun…" I stop from my business when I heard Nagisa thanking Terasaka, which the big hulk replied

"One less student will make it that much harder to kill that octopus." Karma snickered while looking down at Nagisa who smile cutely.

I smile ( :3 ) and then hug Nagisa.

"I miss you guys! Tho, it's just for an hour." I grinned then whispered something to Nagisa _"Don't smile like an adorable hamster, Nagisa-chan, I might squeeze you to death~"_

"Hey, Satsuki!" then everyone laughed.

As soon as we came back to the hotel the others checks on our classmates who caught up with not-so-deadly virus and gave them pills, while I went to my room so I could clean my wound, my wound that almost heal thanks to Daisy-dono.

After taking out my personal first aid kit from my bag, I sit, cross legged, to my bed and ready to treat my wound. But, as soon as I opened my first aid kit, a knock on the door stops me. My door swung open revealing the E-class' very own demon, Karma and our adorable mouse, Nagisa who have first aid kit at hand and both have smiles on their faces, in Karma's case, smirk.

"Eh~ you have first aid kit already?" Karma said as he and Nagisa walk-in into my room then close the door. "And here we thought we could help you to tend it."

"More specifically, Nagisa, right?" I corrected him with matching smirk, while Nagisa just chuckle. "What are you two even doing here? Boys are not allowed on this floor remember?" I asked. Karma then with his mischievous smirk he pointed Nagisa that I quickly received his message making me laugh while the blue head didn't even get what our redhead wants to point in. Nagisa tilted his head in wonder. I stopped at laughing.

"Anyways~ Korosensei let us to handle you and let us to stay here with you." Karma said, obviously to change the topic about some weird random Nagisa's bug.

"Eh~ then! Nagisa if you please." I asked to Nagisa as I handed my bare shoulder to him. I don't know what Karma would do if I let him handle my almost healed shoulder, you know.

While Nagisa bandaging my shoulder I'm stealing glances at their faces. I know, this two had been holding all of their question inside; about me being immune into poison gas, assassins that aftering my life, those three assassin who suddenly become too friendly to me.

But even they ask it, I won't answer it. It's not because I don't have trust on them; no actually of all the people I've met and aside Decimo and Reborn-dono, Nagisa and Karma are the people I trust the most. But answering all those question means dragging them to my world, into underworld. No, no I can't.

I was cut off in thoughts when I heard Karma's voice talking to me.

"Satsuki… we believe in you. Despite knowing that you won't answer any of our question." He said as he pat my head. So there's a gentle side existing inside our devil Karma?! I knew he have this side but I only seeing this when I sneaking on him and Nagisa when they are alone together.

"Thank you." I'm really grateful to you guys.

And so, on that night Karma, me and Nagisa sleep together in my bed, while Karma holding my right hand and Nagisa the other hand. Also that night, it's the first time that I didn't get a nightmare and just sleep peacefully with Nagisa and Karma.

The next day; Korosensei, who finally get back to his old form which is 3 meter tall yellow octopus suggest a very popular yet assassin-ny Test of Courage.

Knowing Korosensei he, for sure, plotting something.

 **A/N:: MINNA-SAN! BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Here's new and first chapter of Assassin Mafia now 2017!**

 **I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

 **As always**

 **VOTES**

 **COMMENTS**

 **REVIEW**

 **ARE ALWAYS WELCOME~~~**


	17. Target Period 14

**Target Period 14**

 **Couple Set up Time**

 **—Satsuki—**

Our days in Vacation Island has finally going to end, but Korosensei suggested that we should gone to Test of courage Assassination Classroom Version and he will be the ghost and the one who will set up everything. All we have to do is try to kill him while taking the test.

 _But_ … knowing Korosensei he, for sure, planning something inside of his round yellow head. My intuition says so.

 **Couple Set Up**

Figured. So he is planning to give boys a shove so he could have juicy stories out of us. I sighed at my octopus teacher's antics.

Well here's the list of partners set up:

Maehara-kun and Okano-san

Terasaka-kun and Hazama-san

Isogai-kun and Kataoka-san

Okajima-kun and Kurahashi-san?! (Hope Okajima-kun won't do perverted things to Kurahashi-san)

Chiba-kun and Hayami-san

Sugino-kun and Kanzaki-san

Justice-kun and Yada-san

Takebayashi-kun and Ritsu-san; who's in his smartphone.

Sugaya-kun and Rio-san

Mimura-kun and Fuwa-san

Yoshida-kun and Hara-san

Nagisa and Kayano-san

Muramatsu-kun and Okuda-san

Karma and me.

Hmm… I have to do something so Karma and Nagisa will be together in this **Couple Set Up Project**. Grinned came crossed to my face when I came up to a great plan to make them together~~~

 ** _"Wao~ this is a surprise! The devil of class e is actually has something to afraid of? But… why are you afraid of not being afraid?"_** I asked Karma as we walking through the cave together.

"It is… Nagisa-kun." I hummed telling him that I'm listening. "After seeing Nagisa-kun back then… honestly, I was shocked. Not when he defeated Takaoka. But it is after he defeated him. I thought back then; _'This person just stopped such a strong opponent but he doesn't look scared at all'._ Normally, a guy who just showed how strong he is would be on alert. But Nagisa-kun actually looked like he was kind of embarrassed from all the attention. You see that side right?"

"Yea…"

"If Nagisa-kun and I fought, I'd win for sure. But for a hitman that outcome has no meaning whatsoever. I'm not capable of being alert. Not being afraid… it was then I realized that, that's actually the scariest thing."

Eh~

"But… I won't lose. The one to take Sensei's life will be me." He declared while his eyes are fixed on me. I smirk…

"Karma… don't forget, I'm also after Korosensei's life."

His trademark smile appeared on his face, after hearing my words.

"Yea, we're best friends but, we're also the best enemies of each other."

"Good. Don't forget about it…" he nodded then turns,

"By the way…" I peek through his shoulder to see a radio? With twister board? "Looks like he set up something stupid to try and scare us." Both of us have sweat drops to our head's. "Who was the biggest coward in Class again?"

This is stupid. Really Stupid… well I have to go on my plan…

I take out my phone and search through my contacts. Here goes… Rio-san's number. Time for Karmagisa Moments~~~

 **—Nagisa—**

"Kayano!" I shouted call once again, but again no respond.

We're supposedly going out in this cave but while we were walking Kayano suddenly disappeared and now I've been searching for her but with no luck. Where is she? I hope nothing bad happen to her… I should bring my phone along but then Satsuki snatched it away to me before we completely enter this cave. Sighed, if I know that this is going to happen I should've taken it back. But who will that this is going to happen? What I should—I was cut off on my train of thoughts when I heard familiar voice that faintly rung through the cave. I heard it again, this time it much clearer.

"Satsuki!" It was… Karma-kun! But then… why would he calling Satsuki? Don't tell me! "Sats— eh? Nagisa-kun?" I turn and saw Karma holding his flashlight. I run towards him and asked my question: Satsuki disappeared as well.

"Did Kayano disappeared too?" he asked, I nod then look around hoping we could caught a sign of them. I heard Karma sighed then started to walk. "Let's go and search for them more. If… we don't find them. Let's get out here and ask Korosensei's help to find them." I nod, agreeing to his plan.

Time passes but still no sign of our friends.

 _Drip._ We both stop when we heard a dripping of liquid not far away from us. _Drip._ There is it again. Karma-kun suddenly walk towards the sound, I trail behind. I only have Karma-kun right now, I don't know what to do if I also lost him… wait! What I was thinking?! I violently shake my head to take off those thoughts.

"Are you alright Nagisa-kun?" I stopped and look at to my redhead friend and nodded with smile.

As we continue walking we arrived probably at the end of the cavern, where we saw a small shrine place in the middle of water.

Karma walks towards the small shrine using the wooden bridge that connecting our standing point and the said shrine.

I trail behind him looking at the water that surrounding us now. Did Korosensei know this place?

Upon arrival, Karma inspects the small shrine, finding nothing out of ordinary. Hope he didn't expect that there's something inside of it that he can use in torturing.

"Let's go back now Nagisa-kun…" He chime, sound bored.

But then we both stop when we felt something on our surroundings. _Drip._ I looked at the water beside us and saw it moving. "An earthquake?!" the shaking grow stronger when Karma and I run out the bridge, but a huge rock will be fall on me. No… am I going to die? Everything moves slowly… no… no… no I cannot die yet!

 _"You're in love with Karma, aren't you Nagisa~"_ I can't die yet! Satsuki is cruelly mess my mind and feelings for Karma-kun!

And the huge rock fall.

The darkness consumes me completely.

 **A/N:: Oops… is Nagisa dead?**


	18. Target Period 15

**Target Period 15**

 **Berserker Time**

 **—Satsuki—**

I click my tongue; no one thought that he will pursue us even here at Okinawa.

"Hey we must do something! Nagisa and Karma were still inside. If _Itona_ continue on rampaging blindly on Korosensei and the cave, those two will be trap!" Isogai told to everyone.

Right. When everyone gets out the cave except for Karma and Nagisa, Itona abruptly appeared and start on rampage. Itona's eyes shows madness, hunger for strength that he thinking he could gain it if he kill Korosensei. His expression says that his mind control has no longer his.

Yellow tentacles versus silver tentacles.

One to protect, one to destroy.

Which side would win?

The battle between our teacher and the berserker has finally progressing when we saw Itona's tentacles were cut off in half. His breathing heavenly, but despite that Korosensei didn't make any move; which Itona saw as a chance to slip out. Korosensei will pursue him but I able to stop him before he completely took.

"Korosensei, Karma and Nagisa need your help. I'll pursue Itona instead."

"But Satsuki-san—"

"It's alright I will calm him down and bring him with me." With my last reassuring smile, I took off running towards the forest where Itona ran.

I continuously running activating my sky flame in my A-class ring and use it to open my box weapon, in the process.

"Come *Coniglio Nero!" on cue a small black rabbit with orange eyes and sky flames on ears appeared in front of me, run immediately as soon his paws touches the ground. Coniglio Nero will help me to search for Itona.

As we continue running, I and my box animal reached a large tree where Itona is sleeping. It's definitely tiring going into berserk.

But this is the perfect chance to use my sky flame to calm him down. Who said Sky flames can't be used to calm someone? It may not be sky's specialty but it still can.

I quietly sit next to him and put my hand on his head ever so lightly and start releasing sky flame, while  
Coniglio Nero sits on my lap and sleep.

I hope Karma and Nagisa were both safe.

 **—?—**

Eh? Am I still alive?

 **—Nagisa—**

I started to feel my body and some parts where indeed hurting but my body is not heavy as I expected, or am I really died? But a sweet sensation is on my lips saying the opposite. I tried to open my eyes to see if I really died or what, which I soon shut quickly. What is that?! K-Karma-kun i-is on t-top of me… a-anddd his-his-his lips is on me?!

"Nagisa-kun…" I open my eyes as fast as lightning when I heard his voice. "A-are you alright?" he asked, his tone is sound like he is carrying something on… his… back? Wait that huge rock!

"Karma-kun!"

"Glad you seem okay…" He smiles despite that he having a hard time that rock. Even he is strong; there is no way he could keep up with that huge rock behind him.

Did he protect me? But why? "Karma-kun…" I have to help him! I position my hands on each side of Karma-kun. I'm fully aware that this rock won't budge, I'm well aware on my own strength you know! But I cannot just let Karma-kun to…

Suddenly it went light and I started hearing familiar voices that counting.

"One… Two… Three!" then the huge rock has finally removed on us. We were greeted by our classmates and teachers. On the other hand Karma-kun completely lost his consciousness.

"Thank you Karma-kun…" I whispered on his hear.

 **—Satsuki—**

Itona finally open his eyes that now no longer have bloodlust and madness.

"Yo! Good eve Itona-kun~"

"You are…"

"Satsuki Cieladi, one of your classmate at Class 3-E."

"What do you want?"

"Well… you see, our teacher, especially the octopus and us wanted you to join our class on this incoming semester."

"Why would I?"

I think for a good reason to tell but… heck… where's my negotiation-brain when I need it?

"Hey…" I started "Why do you want to become strong?"

"Because I hate it when I weak!"

"Why?"

"When you are weak you are prone to be use by strong ones,"

"It just the same to you and strong ones." It's true… I know some people who get used despite being strong. Hibari-dono and Mukuro-dono. "Hey… would you mind to join us a little? No berserking please."

I'm so glad and so everyone that Itona-kun indeed comes with me.

As soon as they saw me, Isogai-kun told me about Karma and Nagisa that makes me relief yet at the same feel guilt. It was because of me that's Nagisa got hurt his legs and Karma his back. But they say they are okay now and it just minor injuries, plus with Korosensei's care. So go with my plan for Itona-kun.

 **—Karma—**

My eyes fluttered open and the first person that I saw is Nagisa-kun who sitting next to my bed at Hotel. My blue head adorable mouse releasing relief smile as he looking down at me. Good were both safe.

"How are you, Karma-kun? Are you alright?" I chuckle as he continues throwing concern question on me. Jeez, did I make my adorable mouse worried to me?

"I just fine, Nagisa-kun. Stop wearing that face, you look like a mouse caught in plague." My eyes caught sweat drop on his head.

"I see, your teasing personality is still intact. That's good." Nagisa-kun said.

"That just means he is still the Akuma Karma we know." I look at the door of my room and found Satsuki carrying a pitcher and glass.

"Where were you that time at cavern Satsuki?" I asked her, simply concern.

After placing the pitcher glass on the table beside my bed, Satsuki bow on me.

"Sorry… I'm the one who pull you two on that situation. It's my fault… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It just fine." I answered plainly.

I already know what she talking about. And I know she didn't mean it to happen. I didn't let it slide. I just understand her. Also… I'm thankful to her, for giving me a chance to be with Nagisa again like that.

"But…"

"I said it just fine. Or… you want to become my personal guinea pig instead."

"No thank you…" she heaved a sigh then show to us bright smile "Thank you, you two."

 **—Satsuki—**

I retell to Karma and Nagisa of what happen to Itona that made him join our class finally.

It wasn't me who change Itona's mind… it is… surprisingly… Terasaka and his friends.

Who will think that those fellas plus Hazama-san could help Itona?

" _It's fine if you fail 100 times. Until March, if we kill him just once... Just with that, it's our win._ "

 **A/N::**

 **Yay! Two chapters in one hour publishing. Okay say if it's horrible, I mean I just fought off my writer's block so I could publish this two. Also why it is two, because I don't want hang you guys to another cliffhanger. So here goes~**

 **As alwaysss~~~**

 **While/After reading**

 **Review**

 **Vote**

 **Comment~~~**

 **See you on next chapter…**

 **Clue:: We're going to have peek on Vongola's HQ!**

 **Oh and I might fix, Chapter 1.**


	19. Target Period 16

**A/N:: SORRY (T.T) This chapter takes too long**

 **Target Period 16**

 **Vongola's Time**

 _Midnight strike._

Everyone in Class 3-E were peacefully sleeping to their assign rooms; still at hotel. Nagisa, though, stayed at Karma's room which delighted not just the red head but their two shippers (Satsuki and Rio) as well.

As usual, Karasuma has been working on his report about the biggest assassination that his class done. Bitch-sensei or Irina is having her liquor alone on her room while starring at the beautiful night sky.

Itona decided (with great insisting from the whole class) stayed at the hotel, at Nagisa's room.

While Satsuki has been gazing at the horizon; listening to the waves of calm ocean, sitting at soft bed made from refined sand at shore. Once again she had those nightmare. In fear that she might gone to the same one, Satsuki decided to stroll outside of the hotel to clear the miserable memories that have been hunting her dreamland.

As she stays quiet at the said place, Satsuki didn't notice someone's presence that standing just behind her.

Pair of pill-size eyes staring intensely at the brunette's back.

 **[Vongola HQ at Italy]**

 **Vongola Decimo's soundproof office.**

"As of now, we can assure that Satsuki is in good hands-or more like tentacles, Decimo." The ever so loyal right-hand man of Gesso Family Boss reported as he standing in front of the Boss of Vongola.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Tenth Boss sighed in relief after hearing Kikyo's report about his daughter.

"Thank you for watching my daughter during her and her classmates stay at your hotel, Kikyo-kun."

"Don't mind it, Decimo. Also thanks to them, we learned all those illegal business some corrupts doing in our hotel and able to stop all of it."

"What about Byakuran?"

"Still looking at CCTvs"

"I see..."

"Decimo, are you, by any chance, have an idea who is it?" Tsuna sighed in disappointment; still hoping that he is wrong about them. "Satsuki-sama said that the one who shot her is not among the three assassins that they defeated."

"How she could tell?"

"She said: Hyper Intuition."

Tsuna then rest his back at his chair, relaxing his muscle.

"It must be one of Ieyasu's guardians who came at your hotel."

"Ieyasu's guardians? Aren't they bold?" Zakuro said in sarcastic tone.

"Indeed they are. May you tell who is it who came on that day?"

"Hai." Kikyo then read another paper piece on his hand "It is Gokudera Haruto, Yamamoto Hinata, Hibari Shion and Bovino Xien."

"It is either Haruto-kun or Shion-kun."

"Why is that Decimo?"

"Hinata-kun is specialized at sword just like his father. Moreover he has trauma on guns. Xien is... no particular reason; I can say that he is just a lazy brat. A too lazy child to even bathe an eye on someone he hates the most." Tsuna then paused

"Then why Haruto and Shion?"

"Haruto-kun is actually the lead suspect over the matter." The Funeral Wreath members have each of their eyebrows raised in question "Aside the fact that he is like his father when it comes in loyalty, he is actually good at using guns, more especially with rifle. Then Shion, he has great disgust on Satsuki and his brother."

"You mean Izayoi?" Tsuna nods.

"While Shion is raised with love, Izayoi is..."

Meanwhile in a quiet hallway inside the Vongola HQ, a blonde young lad had his back at the wall; hands were shoved at his pants' pockets, his eyes are both closed while listening to the music within his white headphone.

At the same time steps made by heels are resounding throughout the hallway and getting nearer at the blonde.

The maker of the annoying sound reveals to be another young lad with raven hair and gray eyes.

With these differences no one would think that this two are actually twins; and both sons of Tsuna's strongest guardian: Hibari Kyoya

None of the two wasted an effort to bathe an eye on each other or even a proper greeting.

"I'll kill you the next time you lay a finger on Satsuki." Instead Izayoi said these things to his brother.

His brother smirked as he stop at walking, not feel threaten at all.

"Do you think your threat will scare me?"

"Threat? Are you joking? I'm not threatening you, I warning you." Izayoi said with amusing smirk playing on his face. "If you still want to kiss the half rings, stop threatening Satsuki or you kiss those bye byes."

His brother huff with pride and confidence "Ha! As if I get scare by some herbivores like you two."

"Keep your asses down until the ring battle. After all I want to show to you all-" Izayoi then opened his eyes revealing purple orbs fill with bloodlust playing along his mischievous smirk "what would happen if you go against herbivores like us."

His brother kept his head high and continues to look down at Izayoi.

On the other hand Izayoi kept his cool and not even bother on his brother's usual antics.

It's always wonders to Shion on how his brother keep his facade, of where Izayoi getting his confidence despite that it is obvious to him that Shion is stronger than to him. It irritates him.

Meanwhile Izayoi very know that his brother is thinking that he is stronger than to him which is actually an entire opposite.

"Ha! That's it, if your boss has guts to fight us."

"That's my line, Shion. It's far obvious who's stronger between my boss and Ieyasu. Oh well~ no matter what are the circumstances would come, I'll make sure Satsuki will inherit the throne. Just like what Decimo wanted." Izayoi then start walking after bidding farewell to his brother in humiliated way.

Shion clicked his tongue in madness. He really hates his twin so much.

Back at Tsuna's office, after dismissing the two Funeral Wreath members he let his back fell on his chair's backrest and spin it half way. Tsuna stare at the dark clouded sky, thinking several think concerning his family situation.

'When all of these will end?' he's already tired from all the events that involve his stupid father.

'When the day will come where everyone would be back to their previous selves?'

And many more thoughts that leads him to fell into slumber.

Unbeknownst to him Reborn came-in in his office and leaned his back to the wall. Watching his former student's sleeping form.

"It is my fault?" the hitman thought.

 **"You creeping my back, Korosensei."** Satsuki bluntly commented, not bathing an eye to the figure behind her. The octopus teacher came to her side and seat.

They enjoying the music brought by the night breeze and splashing of water for a moment, until the yellow round headed teacher ask his student who been alone since he saw her from the hotel building.

"What is it tha bothering you, Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki just continue staring on the horizon, thinking what is the answer that she could give to her teacher. She smiles in the end she don't have any guts to tell him nor anyone about her nightmares that cause by her devil grandfather.

"Nothing Korosensei. It is nothing to worry about." She response; not before she buried her face between her knees. But her response, action and eyes that holding so much pain only bring sadness to her teacher.

Korosensei may be able to persuade her to smile genuinely, to act according to her feelings, of who she really is, but Satsuki still not sharing her pain despite that everyone in the class could see it.

But Korosensei will never ever give up too, and he still have half year for Satsuki's development. It perhaps not easy as it sound or not easy compare to everyone in class, especially Satsuki is completely, entirely different from the rest, but he won't give up, just like how he didn't give up to his other students.

"Well I just want to help." Satsuki look up at her teacher and smile seeing his tentacle-fingers fiddling with each other. She feels his sincerity to help her.

"Thank you Korosensei. I'd appreciated it." She said, and then sweat drop appeared while she watching her teacher pumps-up his tentacle-fist while saying "I won't give up Satsuki-san!"

"What are you talking about?" she sighed at her teacher's antics.

Mild smile spread to her face as she mutters something under her breath.

"Then let's go back now Satsuki-san! I don't want my students to catch a cold!"

This time Satsuki giggle and replied with hyped 'yes' to her octopus teacher.

 _"Thank you Korosensei."_

 **A/N:: And this the closing of first arc of Assassin Mafia!**

 **The second arc will be surely dark~**


	20. Target Period 17

**Target Period 17**

 **Festival Time**

"—

March 13th, the whole world went in uproar when 70% of the moon suddenly turned into dust; leaving the moon into permanent crescent.

Despite this news, surprisingly not everyone in the underworld joins the assassination of the moon destroyer, even after hearing the declaration of culprit that he will destroy the Earth next March.

Those who interested on that issue sent assassins to get the ten billion prize from Government or they want to learn how the culprit destroy the Moon.

On the meanwhile the Government crazy over it, the Vongola is busier to the other things, and having their own pace.

Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi sent me to a private prestigious school in Japan for some sort of vacation.

On July I came in at Kunigigaoka Junior High as third year student. I ace the entrance exam with flying colors; but right away dislike every students and staffs' attitude. But then a certain word caught my attention.

Class 3-E or End Class.

A class full of misfits or students who have bad/low grades and violent behavior. Since I don't like with this fake elites, I decided to come at 3-E as violent student.

But—I never think that my Intuition would lead me to the cause of permanent crescent moon.

Korosensei, the culprit of the moon issue and on next march have plan to do the same to the Earth, told me that I can be normal in our class.

During my strange vacation I met my classmates and become neutral friends with them; especially Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma.

I don't know if coming here is a right choice.

I mean sometimes I forgetting who I'm used to, of what I am before, or what life I really have.

Maybe if I stay longer here I might completely forget what my true reality is.

The name's Satsuki Cieladi,

An assassin who working directly under the Tenth,

A student at Class 3-E,

And Korosensei is our Target.

—"

 _Storm has been roaring outside of a European-style Mansion. The mansion owned by the most disgusting family, Ferrero has foul smell allover inside._

 _Smell of bloods that decorating the walls._

 _Dead bodies that lies into the hallway._

 _Everywhere you look corpses, splat of blood on walls, ceiling and floors can be seen._

 _Go further in and you will arrive on a certain room._

 _A room that filled with corpses and atop of these is a girl having messy long brown hair, crimson colored eyes that shining with nothing but pure bloodlust; standing in the middle room with the dead bodies serving as her footing. The girl is holding a long metal scythe dyed with blood of its victim; wearing a long white patient gown dyed with splat of bloods as well. This girl is the culprit of the massacre of everyone in the mansion, and she just eight years old._

 _The thunder roars._

Satsuki opens her eyes; leaving the terrible and miserable dream behind.

She lifted herself away from the study desk she been sleeping on. Her homework was almost over, leaving the work in math pending alone. Her eyes showing sleepiness that hasn't wear off.

She yawn, stretch her arms up in the air relieving her mind away the killer called sleepiness; shaking her head side to side several times, breath heavily and blink her eyes many times. Too much for a wake up routine.

Satsuki, right after fully awakened herself, opens a drawer of her wooden study table and take a bunch of papers.

These papers contain report about a massacre that occurs six years ago. It also contains information about children that become of the family's dark business also the mass murder.

[—

Ferrero Family is one of the organization that hiding in the pure darkness of Underworld. Hot for their business that the Vendicare has been trying to catch them. Their business includes buy and sell of children, child slaving, and child abuse (including rape).

But a certain child that sold to them ended their long creepy history.

Vongola Decimo's daughter was sold to Ferrero by an anonymous person after she has been missing for almost three months.

Vongola Decimo, Reborn and the Varia finally found her standing atop of the members' dead bodies after one whole year she been missing.

It can say that the kid went into killing spree and killed not just the members but also the victims. The kid found holding a bloodied scythe, bloodied robe and face has splat of blood as well.

Since the mass murder of Ferrero the said family completely erased to the history.

The kid then was restrained for one year at Vendicare. Bermuda personally observe the child if she will gone berserk; but Bermuda witnessed a child that turn into human doll instead.

After one year the child was released and brought back at Vongola Mansion.

—]

Satsuki sighed; it's actually a worst experience ever.

After putting back the files, Satsuki heard feats of knocks not on the door, but to win… dows? Sweat drop appeared behind her head seeing Korosensei on the window holding a placard saying about a festival.

Awkward smile forms on her face.

Satsuki stood up and go on her room's window and opens it.

"What the hell are you doing, Korosensei?" with one eyebrow rise.

"Iya~ well you see Satsuki-san—"

 **[One moment later]**

"Festival, huh? Sorry I don't have time for that, Korosensei."

"NO WAY!" Korosensei whined with matching tears bits flowing down from his pill size eyes, this cause sweat drop to the young brunette. "I understand; you're a busy person after all. BUT! If you have time, come okay!"

"Hai, Hai~"

And with swoosh Korosensei left to invite someone else.

Satsuki look up into the sky. She been wondering why Korosensei decided to become E-class' teacher, if he's serious on destroying the Earth, why it have to be next March, Korosensei is actually can just leave the place, but he's not and keeping the promise he made with the government. What's up with him?

 **[Vongola Headquarters]**

Tsuna, who scanning his load of paperworks one by one were listening to his friends, Enma Kozato, the tenth boss of Shimon, rants about his own paper works. Tsuna understand his feeling about the loads but it wouldn't stop him to work on his.

They both busy and they know it.

"Such a headache!"

"Indeed it is…" Tsuna replied still going through nonstop.

"By the way Tsuna, remember Lovro-san?"

"Yes, Alice once worked with his student. Why?"

"He's actually found on an alley unconscious and bathing on his own blood this earlier morning." That got Tsuna's attention away from his loads; his brown orbs glance at his friend.

"Who is it?" The brunette boss asked about the culprit.

"We're not sure. But the police officer who found him first had said it was work of Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Enma nodded. Tsuna sighed; he doubted that, 'that' Shinigami would do that. He sighed and shrugged off the possibility that came into his mind and once again continue his works. "So, how's Lovro-san?"

Enma aren't surprise by his friend's reaction, he might know something but cannot share it to anyone; more probably to him who also hated his friend's daughter for something else.

Despite that Enma and his family hated Satsuki as well, he and Tsuna able to maintain their friendship like before, and he is very grateful to that.

"He is in the hospital now and doing fine."

"I see…" and silence taken over the room.

 **[Japan]**

"Korosensei slowly branching his stands out. Taking over the space of stands that closed early because of Class E taking everything from them." Kayano Kaede said as she and Nagisa watching their octopus teacher doing his thing with sweat drop on their heads.

"Yea, without our knowing, he used us to earn some allowance." Nagisa sighed

"Satsuki-san?" Kayano asked,

"Ah—seems like Satsuki couldn't come because she's busy on something that she cannot leave." Nagisa answered; disappointment can be heard thru his voice. Before he got to the place of festival Nagisa actually tried to invite his brunette friend but rejected like Korosensei.

"That's sad, she wouldn't be able to experience her first festival with us."

Nagisa then felt a weighed on his head; he turned his head to find Karma holding a blue crescent-shape hanging keychain.

"Here Nagisa." The red head gave the keychain to the blunet and take out an orange colored crescent shape keychain. "And give this to Satsuki." Nagisa smiled.

He knew right from the start that Karma is a caring person towards his close friends. He maybe devil but there's still spec of kindness on him, even though Nagisa is often becoming his victim.

"What about you Karma?" the greenette asked.

Karma then showed his own red colored crescent shape keychain.

"Woah! It's a match!"

Fireworks then started to go off at the sky; lighting everyone smile in every way.

As the fireworks on roll, Korosensei delightedly counting his earnings when a person's silhouette came upon him.

"Were you able to enjoy yourself as well? We will begin studies again starting tomorrow. So for today, you should spread your wings and—" Korosensei has cut off when his student confess something to him. "Eh… you're leaving Class E?"

At Satsuki's house, an opened letter is resting at her study desk. Mark of Vongola and orange dying will flame is embedding on it.

The first semester ended with big splash! And the curtain for second semester rises with big waves!

 **A/N:: Guess who's leaving the Class E!**

 **Before I completely leave (for now)**

 **Advance Happy NEW YEAR!**

 **Have a bless entering of 2018 to you all!**

 **And here too…**

 **UPDATES::**

 **December 20, 2017**

 **Digimon Frontier 02:: Chapter 15**

 **Assassin Mafia::**

 **Target Period 17,**

 **Target Period 18**

 **Bonus Chapter to ARC 1 (2.5)**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian:: Target 18**

 **Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime The Heart Guardian::**

 **Chapter 09**

 **Chapter 10**


	21. Target Period 18

**Target Period 18**

 **Choosing Time**

 **[Satsuki]**

The curtain for our second semester rises with big waves.

" _I have spent over three months with Class E. Simply put, that environment was hell."_

Takebayashi Kotaro, our classmate at Class E is currently giving speech at the stage.

" _My classmates had no drive. Even the teachers had given up on us. I realized the price I paid for my slacking."_

—and all of it is a big lie.

" _I want to go back to the main school building. For that I studied as if my life depended on it. I even changed my attitude towards my everyday life."_

If these idiots (other students) believe on his words after we just defeated the five virtuosos—

" _From the bottom of my heart, I'm overjoyed that I'm able to return."_

—then they are nothing but full time idiots.

" _I will work hard so that I will never fall into Class E again. That is all."_

All of them applauses on his false speech; all except us. He just let us down.

He leaves the E class.

He tossed our class to the side of his own will and moved to Class A. The principal is sure scary, planning this far.

I smirk while menacingly looking at the recognition paper from the principal that I'm holding. Stupid, did he think that I'll be move by this? I chose E class in the first place. I ripped it in half when I felt a gust of wind behind me.

Currently I and my new arrival companion were at the forest near the E Class.

"I see, you also received recognition letter from the principal, Satsuki-san." Korosensei stated as he found what I'm ripping since he arrived.

"The principal probably planning to jog everyone's memories about being second strings of this school." I stated as I finished ripping the letter "Having all top students in the class to transfer at main building." I continued as I took off a pink envelop from my skirt pocket. "He probably able to swayed Takebayashi, but not me. At first glance you'll see how grand this school is; but right after I enter the building I see nothing but fake elites. So there's no way I would go to main building." I finish both my statement and ripping that love letter from the stupid womanizer virtuoso dude. I could feel from my back that Korosensei is pleased to me but—"Korosensei… what the hell with that skin color?!" I shouted as I turn towards my now black octopus teacher.

"Iya~ I quickly went to Africa to get a tan. Incidentally I went for a drive with Maasai people and even exchanged email addresses." He explained even his teeth were black!

"Maasai? You mean the nomadic tribe with significant populations in Kenya and Tanzania?" he nodded "What is that low tech or high-tech? I can't tell!" sweat dropped. "Is that for Takebayashi?"

"Yes~" I sighed and smile; this teacher will do anything, will go anywhere just for his students.

'I bet everyone were on it too.'

 **[Maid Café]**

"It is shock that Terasaka taken a liking on this kind of stuffs." I said as I watching Terasaka being swoon by the waitress of this café; don't forget about my sweat drop.

"I'm more surprised to see you here. I never think that you are that sort of person, Cieladi-san." Said of my accompany on the table.

"Ara~ what do you mean by that?" I asked innocently as I sipping my cup of tea.

"You; being into Maid Café." He said as he pushes his glasses up.

"What's wrong with that? This place feels comfortable; so why not?" I replied with smile, then we heard Terasaka cree—I mean extremely pleased laugh; sweat drop appeared on my head once again while my companion is smirking on him. "He likes it… very." I commented while the glass guy in front of me smirks in proud; another sweat drop.

I put my cup into the saucer then spoke to him.

"I heard from Nagisa that your primary reason for leaving our class is your family."

"What about that?"

"Nothing~ is just—hmm…" _you have same reason with my old self._ "What is it again?" _The me that in total darkness; the me that hated by everyone in the family; the me that will never accepted by them. I smile; as if I can tell him that._ "I totally forgot!"

"What's up with you?!" I laughed at his reaction. He totally shock that I lost for words all of the sudden.

"Sorry sorry—"

"Why are yo—"

"I am leaving Class E." I suddenly said, cutting him off. Terasaka-kun cannot hear us as we are good distance away from him.

The air between us has drop; before he could ask I already continued

"The head of my family, told me to come back as soon as possible." _Why I'm telling this to him? And not to Nagisa or Karma?_

"Why?" _You asked?_

"Wonders~ he didn't tell me why. He just want me to get back." _probably because_ —

"And you will obey him without a word? Why is that?" _we're almost the same…_

"Because… I vow to him that I will never disobey him." _someone who hope_

"Vow, huh? Such a heavy word." — _to be accepted by our families,_

"Indeed it is." _despite of our all flaws._

Our silence break out when one of the waitress asked if one of us want a commemorative picture with her; but we both declined. When the waitress left, he speaks to me again.

"Then, will you—"

"Come back to the class? I want to; totally. But— I don't know if I can say it to him without losing his trust on me." It's so heavy~ I then took a deep breath and relax my back at my chair's back rest and stare at the café's ceiling. "A-ah~ it must be really nice to have your own freedom ne~" I sing song said.

"Freedom?" I nod after hearing him,

"You know~ you can choose the path you want to take; your own pace; voice out your own choices; to show your real self." I said as turning back my gaze to him. I saw him then smirk sadly.

"Here I always thinking you are the most free than anyone else in class." He sighed "Unfortunately I don't have it at all Cieladi-san."

This time I'm the one who smirk "You have it idiot!" I shot to him. I actually expecting him to be offended by that but instead he just there with wide green eyes. "Your own freedom! You just are using the other people as an excuse to hold back yourself." _What the hell I talking about now?_ "Saying— my parent will accept me if I get to A Class; for example." _I can't control myself! Scary!_ "Takebayashi Kotarou-kun, they aren't the ones who experiencing your situation." _These words of mine_ "Say—where are you really comfortable? Aside here in Maid Café, where else is comfortable to you?" — _is actually back firing me!_

"You—"I laughed, thoroughly, all these words! _How come I can say this to him when we're almost the same?_

"Sorry sorry! I'm saying some stupid things on you while the truth is I'm no different from you."— _really stupid._

"You have it stupid!" this time I the one who cut off and stare at him "Your own freedom. Aren't you said it before? You 'chose' to be in E class?" right, it is my decision that brought me where my new family is. Foolish me. But—

"Well hope so—" I took a deep breath then smile brighter than before "Takebayashi I… I will graduate with you all."

"Well that just also means you will break your own vow to him."

"Hmm, he is not a single-minded person so probably he might understand me." Right Decimo, will might understand me.

"In that case good luck then."

"On you too."

 **[No one]**

[—

I saw the many depraves ways of my classmates in Class e.

Students who were dazed by lewd relations with multiple partners.

Violent students.

Obese students who had no reason to live, other than eating.

Students who dirtied their hands in perverted actions.

Students burdened by appalling communication issues.

They don't have the ability to return to the main building, but as a fellow student of Kunugigaoka, even if slightly, I would like to rehabilitate them.

And so, I have a request to everyone.

In order for me to monitor, manage every aspect of their lives, please give me your approval to start a "Class E Reeducation Committee".

—]

That view they've always had from on top.

 **[The Next Day]**

"Please listen to what I would like to say." Takebayashi started. Every student of Kunigigaoka were called at the gymnasium by the principal who planning to start a 'Class E Reeducation Committee'.

As expected some of the Class E able to sense Takebayashi's bloodlust. They felt that something will be destroyed on that time. Of course being a great teacher he is, Korosensei is also at the hall but he is on the metals that supporting the roofs, watching his student in top view.

"The Class E in which I stayed… is a gathering of weak people. Because they lack what we call academic strength, they receive discriminatory treatment from everyone in the main building. But, for me, that Class E, is almost as comfortable to be in as a maid café."

Everyone was shock to his sudden change of words; while Korosensei and Karma smirk in delight.

"…I was lying. Because I wanted to be strong; because I wanted to be accepted. But, even though I was the most useless among Class E, and betrayed them on top of that, my classmates still came to see how I was doing, many times. Sensei, even for a student like me, who had no knack for studying, he tried every method possible and schemed to teach me. I, who was unaccepted by my family, and all of you, was treated as an equal by everyone of Class E."

"Remove him in the stage." Principal ordered to one of the teacher.

"All of you who are aiming to become distinctly strong, and be accepted by society… I believe you are right and I respect you. But for a little while longer, I'm fine with being weak. While bearing with weakness, and enjoying weakness, I will return to my life of aiming for the necks of the strong."

 **[Class E Building]**

Everyone were celebrating their Otaku's come back; everyone except Nagisa, Karma, and Itona.

"Takebayashi, where did you get that idea of breaking that trophy to get back in here?" Okano asked.

"Ah that! Cieladi-san said that she _intentionally_ break one of the trophies to get in here."

"Jeez, no wonder she entitled as violent student." Sugaya said.

"Ne speaking of Cieladi-san, where is she?" Meg asked as she realized that the brunette is missing.

They went quiet, then.

The teachers of E Class set foot or for Korosensei's case tentacle inside the room with gloomy for Korosensei and Irina and serious for Karasuma.

"Oi oi! What's up with that gloomy face Korosensei?" Maehara asked.

"I thought Cieladi will be just late today but to think that she is still not here." Kirara spoke up.

Some were anxious, some were wondering and some aren't showing anything on them.

"Well you see…" without going any further Korosensei cries heavily.

"Oi Korosensei we know that you're happy having Takebayashi back but you overacting!" Yoshida said, which most of them agreed.

"Karasuma-sensei." Karma called, he know that their teacher know something.

"It's about your classmates Cieladi Satsuki." Everyone stops and focus on their well-built teacher "She left Japan to go back to her home country."

 **A/N:: /(OoO)\ NO SATSUKI (/OoO)/ why ? I'm just starting the Second Semester ARC!**

 **Satsuki:: Because your slow Author-san!**

 **ME:: Cruel (ToT)**

 **Satsuki:: It's already one year since you publish this story and you haven't finished the FIRST PART! And you are expecting me to stay?**

 **ME:: RUDE~~**

 **Promise this is the last note…**

 **UPDATES::**

 **December 20, 2017**

 **Digimon Frontier 02:: Chapter 15**

 **Assassin Mafia::**

 **Target Period 17,**

 **Target Period 18**

 **Bonus Chapter to ARC 1 (2.5)**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian:: Target 18**

 **Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime The Heart Guardian::**

 **Chapter 09**

 **Chapter 10**


	22. Target Period 19

**Target Period 19**

 **Heartstake Mansion**

"Earl Heartstake… huh?" Tsuna mutter as he let go of a certain letter to his desk; then fell his back on his swivel chair's back rest and sighs.

While two people; one is Izayoi and the other is Reborn, standing at his office while looking at him.

"Ne Decimo, it is alright to let Satsuki have this alone?" Izayoi asked.

"Don't have any trust on her, Izayoi?"

"It's not that, I'm just worried for her safety. After all the Heartstake is dangerous."

"You should put your faith on your boss, Izayoi." Reborn said to him.

"I know that."

Meanwhile Cieladi Satsuki who rides a black limousine, is almost near to her destination, the mansion of Earl Heartstake.

Heartstake household is well known for its long history of serving their country's Queen; in underworld they are known as one of Queen's watchdog. But it just now a history as the household suddenly disappear from the Queen's radar.

The next news everyone has heard is the Heartstake household with it's new Master has begun operating something called purge. It was said that whomever they deem unworthy will receive their own way of punishment.

Despite this, many families in underworld still want them to be their ally; it's probably because this people want to be in, still unknown face, master's good side. Well unfortunately or fortunately no one have ever succeed in making an alliance with the said household.

Seeing so many 'applicants' that wanted their attention, every three years, the earl would sent invitations to his chosen families saying they've given a chance to make an alliance with them, though there's a twist, they must satisfy him for something, with family's expertise.

As what like has said, NO ONE/ NONE have ever made it; worst part is those who come to their mansion have never come back ever again.

Scary? Yes, but many still wanted their hands.

Crazy? Yes they're all crazy.

Idiots? Yes, they're all idiots.

Vongola has never partake into this, especially Decimo, but… this is a special case.

[

 **[Tuesday, 9:00 pm]**

 **[Vongola Headquaters, Italy]**

The night that Satsuki came back to mansion, she went straight to Decimo's office and begun talk about her comeback.

"I heard about your vacation at Okinawa has become dangerous than it should be." Tsuna started.

Satsuki quickly question herself if ever Decimo knows about Korosensei and their class' mission on killing him. She doesn't know if she should take it as a problem or not.

"Your vacation has turn into mess, when someone shoots you."

Satsuki stay quiet, not knowing what she should say.

"And there's assassins who afters your life."

She bit her bottom lip; she doesn't know what she should feel.

"I give you a vacation because you and Izayoi have been working hard since your comeback from Vendice. But having those assassins enjoying in targeting you is something I never like."

'Aha, this will be hard.' She thought, with uncertainty small smile on her lips.

"I know I've been sending you to many dangerous missions, but in truth I don't want you to expose in trouble. Your mother would never forgive me nor do I forgive myself if something bad happen to you."

Satsuki knows it; despite that she chose to become his very own assassin. Someone who would never betray him, someone who will never disobey him and someone who will never…

"Satsuki please understand me, I only wanted your safety."

Yes, her safety; her safety that she always putting in cliff.

"You are no longer going back in Japan, nor go to somewhere I cannot reach you by these hands. And you no longer going to take assignments; I want you to live your life as normal despite that you must stay in the dark world where I can reach you."

'Yes, you always wanted that for me; and for the first time I appreciate that, but…' Karma, Nagisa, Korosensei and everyone in Class 3-E suddenly went through her mind. 'I wanted to see them and graduate with them!'

Satsuki took a deep breath then decided to do what she wanted.

"Decimo,"

Aha, that title irritates Tsuna so much. It's not because he still hates the idea on being a boss, no he already accept that, but because it is coming from his daughter. Oh how he wanted to hear her call him father.

"I know how much you worried, of hearing about me having tons of assassins that tailing me; and I'm really grateful to you and I sure Mom too. But—"

Tsuna waited for her next words, he is not dumb to not noticed those mix emotion his daughter have and he's really grateful that she change, far from that human doll that lack of emotions.

"I want to finish it. I know it is selfish of me to ask something you already decided but, I—I—"

Tsuna wanted to smile hearing his daughter finally wish for something, but he doesn't know how much her determination about it could go. Not to mention he wanted to keep a secret concerning the yellow octopus teacher.

"How much you wanted it?" she perked up, her eyes widen, "Satsuki, I asking you how much you want it. It is just like a snap of fingers that once done you let it go? Or it is something you would do anything, stake everything just to have it. I don't want you to regret your decision of coming back in there, that's why I'm asking you, how much you wanted it."

Satsuki think about it and her answer lies with one certain word; Yes.

"The latter." She answers with solid determination in her eyes, that didn't escape both Tsuna and Reborn's keen vision.

Reborn smirk while his former student sighs.

"Alright then. Reborn, please."

As if on cue, Reborn give a folded paper to the young brunette; she takes it with hesitation and looks at its being. Her eyes landed on her father who gesture her to open it; she obeys him.

Seeing the household insignia and sender's name, her eyes went wide.

'You're joking, right?'

After reading the content, Satsuki once again look at her father who only waiting for her.

"I want to test your determination by having you taking my position as guest of that household. I'm sure you heard lots of rumours about the Heartstake, so I want you to investigate it, at the same time have them close an alliance with us. Of course, it is dangerous so I want you to come back here safe and sound and in one piece."

]

Satsuki sighs once again, she haven't had this kind of mission before so she doesn't know how to satisfy a household master to gain their alliance but if it is for permission to come back to where everyone is, she's willing to do it.

'This will be tough.'

 **A/N::**

 **HAH! HAH! HAH! Do you really think Satsuki that I won't follow you here in Italy? Hah! HAH!**

 **Satsuki:: Shut it Author-san, you're being annoying!**

 **Hah! HAH! HAH! I sure am! After all I wouldn't let you off that easily hahahahah! (evil laugh)**

 **Satsuki:: -sighs- anyways everyone thanks for keeping up with our lazy author**

 **OI! I CHANGING MY PACE HERE SATSUKI!**

 **Satsuki:: Please, if you kind enough give her a vote, comment and review so she could be faster.**

 **OI! Don't mind her! Don't mind her!**

 **Satsuki:: So this is your fastest?**

 **(TOT)**


	23. Target Period 20

**A/N::**

 **xenocanaan-san!**

 **Simple, if Satsuki fails on her current mission, she's dead for sure.**

 **Target Period 20**

 **Heartstake Mansion II**

The limousine stops once it is inside of the yard and in front of entrance of the mansion; a butler then touch the knob of their car, and for unknown reason to Satsuki she suddenly felt a strong chill on her nerves. The door of the car opens by the butler with black hair,

"Welcome Lady from Vongola, please take my hand so I could guide you."

Satsuki's crimson orbs observed the butler's same colour eyes.

'There's something doesn't right on this butler.' She thought as she takes his hand and helps herself to get out from the limousine and let the butler guide her towards the mansion.

Upon entering the lobby of mansion, the butler excuses himself and let Satsuki to explore the place, for quite a while.

There are already three people in there and already starts their own business talks which Satsuki takes boring.

'If its Izayoi I talk with, it will be worth listening in.'

She found then a sofa where she can sits and waited for the party to start.

One by one visitor has arriving, and some of them are familiar to her.

When there are ten people occupying the lobby, the butler once again shows himself to their guests while holding a small piece of paper.

"Once I call your name, you may enter the hall to enjoy the freebies we prepare."

'Freebies… huh…' Satsuki thought as single small sweat drop presents itself on her cheek.

"Mr. Silver Heart," a guy in mid20's step forward; he has black hair that cut in ¾ style and has sharp silver colour eyes; looks American.

"Mr. Lindou Savier," a guy in mid30's step up; he has untamed black hair and has pair of soft blue colour eyes; looks British.

'Seriously? Bed hair?' Satsuki has sweat drop on her hair as she watching him walking off.

"Mr. Xiao Xien," a guy in mid20's who wearing Chinese clothing; eyes unidentified as its close.

'Hmm… even Xiao Xien, the Chinese trader is a participant, huh.'

"Ms. Sylvetica Tresor," a woman in mid20's, who look grand and rich to her European style blue dress; her eyes is pair of yellow colour orbs and has good make up; not heavy, not very light.

'So, so.'

"Mr. Afredo Kingsley," an old man in 50's, has grey hair with pair of brown eyes and obviously a pervert maniac.

'First one to die.' She thought, aware of what's coming.

"Mr. Jelsie Anderson," an average looking guy in his 20's; has dark brown hair with black but not too dark pair of orbs.

"Miss Chelsie Lorian," a young girl wearing European style yellow dress bows in ladylike way; she has blonde shiny curly hair, and pair of ocean colour eyes.

'Such an innocent looking gurl~'

"Miss Satsuki Cieladi,"

'Oh it's my turn!' she thought as she walks towards the maid who waiting for her and make their way towards the hall.

The great hall of the mansion where parties normally held is luxurious beyond belief. The chandelier, the red carpet, foods, drinks such as wines are all expensive that those social climbers in attitude would drool for.

The party then started, Afredo, Lindou and Silver takes glasses of wines and start talking about women; courtesy by the old man Afredo. Chelsie is talking with Sylvetica about fashion as the older woman is an owner of a clothing business in France. Xiao is talking with someone Satsuki couldn't recognized, that guy has black hair and crimson eyes, has pale skin that he looks like had never been outside of his house. While Jelsie is talking with someone that has red hair and crimson colored eyes, speaking of his eyes if someone look closely it is actually look compass.

'Why on all of the people?' Satsuki sighs, dismay at the last guest.

Satsuki is alone on her chair on the side. She's not interest on joining any of the participants' 'hoo hoo haa haa', she prefer to be alone be quiet of where she is.

She watches them in bored manner; if she could change the channel she watching by now, she already did but unfortunately they are not in television to do so.

Hour has passed since the feast started and yet the Earl is still not showing himself on them. On in another hand those who had been drinking alcoholic drinks which is Afredo have begun on showing his disgusting self.

He already has his tie on his head and the alcohol of his drink is already showing on his face also with his breath, which really stinks.

Despite this, Lindou and Silver keep making him drunk than he already is; which they really enjoy.

On Xiao's side, the pale lad who still looks healthy despite looking pale is still listening to his chatting partner despite that he already showing bored-ness on his face.

Jelsie is asking the compass-eyed lad about making business with him.

Satsuki sighs, she felt safe on her current position; though, suddenly she fell chill on her spine once again. There is it again the chill she felt before the butler opens her car's door.

'Just what the hell is going on here?'

As the night party goes on, time keeps ticking; Satsuki's hyper intuition is getting stronger by minutes passed.

The butler, that welcome them, then shows himself, and from behind him a child in the age of thirteen with dark green short hair and pair of blue eyes wearing European style clothes holding a cane shows himself to the ten guests.

"Everyone, here is our master; the master of Heartstake Mansion, Earl Nicolai Heartstake."

Everyone has their eyes on the child, eyeing him suspiciously.

Then all of the sudden, the drunkards burst out laughing and has no shame as they claim that the kid is a big joke; mocking the presence of the master of heartless household.

Xiao, Sylvatica and Jelsie start murmuring as they trying to figure it out how they should react in front of the self-proclaimed master, where they'll be put in good side.

"Stop joking, Butler!" Afredo who is completely drunk tells as he keeps laughing; while the Butler and his Master just stay smiling on to their no shame guests; not bother.

Meanwhile Satsuki confirms the chill she been feeling since she get out from the car; that presence is from the kid and his butler.

'This is no joke.' She thought, as her hyper intuition reacting intensely.

Her stare was caught by the young Earl and his butler that made them smirk at her. They know that the young female Vongola knows what's true and what's not.

Seeing her eyes met theirs she stands up and walk towards the young proclaimed earl; while the drunkards still laughing, the business mindeds still deciding, while the pale lad is observing her and the rest is watching.

The brunette Vongola stops in front of the self-proclaimed host of their night party with smile on her lips, and bows elegantly and gracefully.

"Good evening, I'm the Vongola's representative, Satsuki Cieladi; I thank you for having consideration to invite us, Earl Heartstake."

Everyone except to the observant and butler widen their eyes, not believing on the other guests' formal wording towards the kid they consider as a joker. Satsuki, another youngster in the party just declared to everyone that the kid who showed himself to them as the earl is actually the real deal; while the pale-looking lad has smile on his face.

The earl smiles at her, "Is the Vongola Decimo busy?" he asked.

"I apologized for coming myself Earl; but indeed the Decimo is busy regarding his family issue. He is glad that you invited us, and since he cannot go himself even he badly wants to, he sent me, trusting me to do the right thing."

Not just declaring that the child is the real deal Earl but she also declared that she is a big deal person as she is trusted by the tenth boss of most powerful and successful family both in Underworld and peaceful world. Though, in Satsuki side it is not intentionally to announce her status.

"I see, indeed it is disappointing that Decimo couldn't come himself; but I'm still looking forward of what a Vongola member can do."

"I do hope I could satisfy you Earl."

The earl nodded, then turns to the other guest who been quiet during their talk.

The way the child talks and behaved is shouting already that he is the real deal, despite that there is still doubts on the others.

Satsuki walk to the side to watch the unfolding scene.

"For those who still not believing that I'm the real deal, are this rings were enough to tell the truth?" he asked as he showed his hand that had rings indicating he is the real earl.

Everyone, one by one started to try to be humble in front of the Earl, while Satsuki roll her eyes, secretly; 'Really humans are easy to change.' completely disappointed on this creatures called humans.

 **A/N::**

 **There we go… -_-|| I had a feeling that this segment will be longer than I planned.**

 **Welps, anyways story will go on!**


	24. Target Period 21

**_Previously on Assassin Mafia::_**

 _"Welcome Lady from Vongola, please take my hand so I could guide you." —Butler_

 _'Just what the hell is going on here?' —Satsuki_

 _"Everyone, here is our master; the master of Heartstake Mansion, Earl Nicolai Heartstake."_

 _'This is no joke.' Satsuki thought, as her hyper intuition reacting intensely._

 **Target Period 21**

 **Heartstake Mansion III**

Even though, some of his guests are still not convinced of him being the Earl of the heartless household, the feast continues commanded by the young earl.

On the mean while Satsuki decided to sit back to her chair and continue to watch the boring scene in front of her; not wanting to have some attentions just because she is a member of Vongola, also not wanting to gain some snarky attention from a certain red head guest.

Indeed she already caught their attention by announcing her status to the earl, but still—she just do it to send a signs to everyone that this is no joke. Coming here is dangerous enough; taking the earl too light and as a joke is much more dangerous.

Satsuki sighs, bores at this matter. It will be nice if she could just excuse herself, but no, enduri—staying at the party is one of good manners of someone with high status.

Although bored to death, Satsuki neglected the idea of starting conversation with someone who will be turn out a boring person since they'll just go and talk about business, which is not her field. Also… that very certain person is keep glaring at her; mentally speaking, she could feel daggers that stabbing her back and she knows full well where they are coming from.

'He, he still wanted to kill me.' She commented, trying every ounce of strength to avoid having eye contact with that person. 'Welp, no wonder, can't blame him either.'

As for the earl, he is quietly busy with the other guest, and knowing a Vongola member, especially with someone with rank that being trusted by the tenth, she will be surely just waiting for that event to start.

He is smirking at the idea; it will be no doubt, the event will be exciting with a Vongola member.

Time flew past and it is pass ten in the evening, by this time she already sleeping in her bed, finished all of her homework. Oh how she badly wanted to finish this mission quickly; but no, not so fast, the event hasn't started yet.

 **[Wednesday, 10:30 pm]**

The Earl then excuses himself, saying he is a child that needs sleep. His older guest merrily bid their comments of good nights.

When he's out everyone start burst out laughing seeing the earl is a child, satisfying him is no big deal anymore.

'In your freaking dreams!' The redhead's, the pale lad's and Satsuki's snarky commented.

Twenty minutes passed, Satsuki finally decided to go and have her sleep, so she asked a maid to guide her towards the room that assigned for her. They'll be staying in the mansion for three days; for sure she and the other guests have their own rooms. The maid is delighted to guide her towards her room.

As Satsuki and the maid left the hall, two pair of crimson eyes gazed at her retrieving figure.

Oh~ she could feel them stabbing her back with those gazes of them.

After thanking the maid for helping her out, she closes her room's door and let herself dwell on her soft bed; ignoring the fact that she is still in her white and blue dress she drown to her dreamland. Her hyper intuition has tired her out.

 _"Please, just kill us!"_

 _"We no longer want to live."_

 _"Please you are our salvation! KILL US!"_

 _"Live your life for yourself and if you don't mind, for ours too."_

 _"Thank you."_

Satsuki opens her eyes after escaping from her not so nice dream land. It's almost been six years since the mass massacre of Ferrero family but those voices keeps haunting her dreams; if it is a good thing or not, Satsuki feels depressed over it.

In the age of eight she takes lives not just by criminals but innocent lives of those victims.

 _"Thank you."_ That 'thank you' would never make her feel at ease. 'Shit.'

 **[Wednesday 10:55]**

The silence halls of the east wing of the mansion have suddenly got loud when a high pitch scream has invaded the ears of the occupants which are Satsuki and some other guests.

Satsuki quickly get out from her room and dash towards the source of noise that is not hard to find as some guests has already arrived there. Something happens; Satsuki can assure that as she can see it from the guests' faces.

Horror, terror, fear, disbelief and disgust embedded on them.

She stays quiet as she pushes thru the small crowd, and her eyes widen in disbelief after landing an eye to the old man she labelled as drunkard that have blood on his chest area.

As she suspected, this old man named Afredo Kingsley will be the first victim of this event, host by Earl Heartstake.

The said room is wide open and the people inside are the Butler, whom they learn named Lazarus, the Earl, the other servants, and Lindou, the participant with bed hair, according to Satsuki.

Lindou who a self-proclaimed doctor examining the body; while removing his stethoscope he gaze to everyone in the room, and shook his head saying he is dead; an announcement that earns several gasps from the people behind the young brunette.

Satsuki's eyes stare at the people behind and each recognized them; Xiao, Silver, Sylvetica, Chelsie and that person with red hair.

"He's dead!" Silver said, disgusted at the idea.

"Oh my~" Sylvetica chimes.

Xiao whistle in delight.

Chelsie is covering her mouth; fear is embedding to her face.

"Damnit! Who killed him?!" the red hair fumes.

"Moron, no killer would admit his crime." Satsuki stated, irritated to the other guests.

Satsuki sighs and walks towards the body and re-examine it. She checks his pulses, his chest and even the blood on his clothes, while Lindou is stopping her, saying he already examined him.

"Isn't obvious? I want to see it myself." Satsuki replied, and then something odd catches her attention 'Something isn't right in this corpse.' Satsuki thought.

Jelsie, who's sweating and panting hard, came to where they are, with fear evident to his face.

"The cars!" they all focus on him "The cars are all busted!"

The dark sky then roars and lightens the dark room for a little time.

'It started.'

One of the participants then walks inside the room and pulls Satsuki by her collar and start calling her murderer in front of other people, which catches the earl's interest.

"You! You were doing it again! You murderer!" despite this outburst coming from the red head participant Satsuki stays calm; she sighed, taking the outburst nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" everyone stays quiet as they continue on watching the unfolding scene.

"Don't fool us! You killed him!" he yelled once again, "Damn you! Is that whole family weren't enough to satisfy your bloodlust?! What's next? You're going to kill us all?!"

Another sighs escape from the struggle brunette "I don't have any obligation to prove myself on you, Shawn"

"Damn you!" the redhead raise his fist to punch the brunette but was stop by one of the participants as this guy caught his fist instead.

Shawn with his strength still being stop by the pale-looking guy frustration comes to him, and it got worse when he saw his unwavering but threatening smile.

"You! Do you want to be kill?!"

"Hmm~I don't think she's the one who killed that drunkard." the pale lad replied still with his smile, throwing Shawn's fist to the side easily; he even made Shawn let go of Satsuki's collar.

"Bastard! How are you so sure about it?!"

"Heeh~ such a word coming from the Shimon Boss' son~" he snarky remark "What about you? How are you so sure about it?" the lad stay still in front of the brunette as the redhead known now as Shawn Kozato couldn't give an answer to his very own question.

"Heeh~ nice one young master." The pale lad insults the redhead.

"Ne, that guy, isn't he is from Rainsworth?" Sylvetica whisper asked on Chelsie.

"Rainsworth? You mean the family that is also an old like Heartstake's?!" Chelsie asked, totally surprised at the unfolding events; Sylvetica nodded. "What is he doing here?"

"Eh~ Moreover, why is he getting in between those two~" Xiao mused.

'Pitches everywhere' Satsuki and the pale lad thought.

"Let me tell something interesting youngster."

"Don't call me a youngster, when we're just in the same age!"

"We're not in the same age; I mean by using our brain, I'm more superior to you." The lad, known as Rainsworth member, stated the fact "Anyways! Let's start this shall we?" when the black haired guy with crimson blood eyes see that no one will interrupt him he start the _game_.

"First, let's just say that she really did kill him, she must escape before everyone could come, right? Then where and when will she escape then?" he pauses, "Door? But the door can only be lock inside, am I right Butler?"

The ravenet, who has smirk, turns at the Butler named Lazarus, everyone look at him as well.

"Yes, that is right." the butler answered calmly with smile that is also not wavering.

"Next, windows? But the windows are lock when we opened the room. How you say Butler?"

"Indeed they are."

"Now, let's say that she really did use the windows to escape, how come that her clothes were not wet? You see I have a sharp memory, I still remembered her clothes before she left the hall and it is the same to the one she's wearing right now." the ravenet then turn towards the brunette. To everyone surprised he lifts up her skirt a little, enough to not show some skin.

"The proof that this is still the one she uses in the party is the wrinkle on her clothes." he let go of her "Ne, you sleep on it right?"

"Yes," she's kinda irritated for what he just done, but well he depending her against her cousin Shawn so she just pass it. FOR NOW.

"Look, even her hair showing she's innocent, it's not wet; nor even her legs. You can also ask that maid over there; she's the one who guide her."

"Yes, it's the same one."

"She's not despite that the storm hadn't stop since it's started around 9:00 pm. Hmm~ I wonder why~ or maybe she stays inside and when we entered she pretends that she just arrive as well. But that thing could only be done if you already standing next to anyone, but still she's inside of this room; BUT SHE ARRIVED a minute after we discover the body. Not enough time to dry everything to her if she came from the outside, or changed her clothes; AND there's no way she could escape through the open door, why? It's because~ you guys blocking IT!" he finishes.

After breathing a soft sighs he spoke once again "Now then, can you think up a possibility that would put THIS GIRL in guilt?"

No answer from the Shimon heir; and it anger him more.

"Also if we're going to suspect someone, we should suspect Mr Jelsie whom just arrived. He has lots of opportunity to hide all the evidence and—"

"—to bust our cars." Sylvetica chirped in.

"Mo—morons! Why would I do that?! Am I look someone who would do that?!"

"Right, why would you do that—is something we don't know." The pale lad answers,

After removing Satsuki into suspects list, all eyes were on Jelsie who is frightened to everyone.

The thunder roars once again, lighten their dark atmosphere.

Satsuki suddenly felt her vision that becoming blurry, and her head becoming clouded.

"What the—"

Then everyone on that room fell unconscious.

 **A/N::**

 **NEXT NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **"My name's False, nice to meet you Vongola Princess."**

 **"We WERE WILL BE KILL HERE!"**

 **Hmm~ yes!**

 **Satsuki:: (||-.-) author-san calm yourself down. Anyways don't tell me for the whole year you will only have this one segment?**

 **Hmm? Ah of course not, this will just take three or four more chapters then we will back at Korosensei and the others.**

 **Satsuki:: And me?**

 **You? You might die here…**

 **Satsuki:: -.-||**

 **Tsuna:: Author-san~ (with evil sweet smile)**

 **T.T You two are really father and child.**

 **Satsuki &Tsuna:: (-.-;;) it's no use, (Sighs)**

 **Anyways, I'm the writer here, so if I kill Satsuki then that would be end of this story, right.**

 **Welp, as always while/after reading LET'SPUSHVOTEBUTTONORGIVEACOMMENTORREVIEW!**

 **CIAO (~*O*)~**


	25. Target Period 22

**A/N::**

 **So let's take a break for a meanwhile to Satsuki's dreadful situation and go back to Karma and Nagisa!**

 **Body[Soul that in the body]**

 **Target Period 22**

 **Switch Time**

Boiling coloured chemicals and a single scientist were occupying a room at E class building. The pink chemical in front of her explode; creating thick smoke that covers the whole room and loud sound was heard to the whole building.

Two female students who just arrived had run as fast as they could when they heard the explosion.

They burst in only to see nothing but thick smoke. Soon not too long the smoke disperses as an electric fan blows it out the opened windows.

When the smokes completely disperse, Nakamura and Fuwa found themselves staring to Okuda Manami, the scientist of their class, coughing.

"I finally succeed!" Okuda cheers that raises the curiosity of the two female.

"What is it Manami-chan?" Nakamura asked, interested on the pink chemical that in the girl's hand. That's it when Okuda realized that she no longer alone in the room.

Before Okuda could give the news to the two, Korosensei came using his Mach 20 speed,

"What happened here Okuda-san?!" the strange teacher asked, panicking too much that he quickly clean the whole room without laying a tentacle on the boiling chemicals.

"So—sorry Korosensei! I'm just trying something but it suddenly makes an explosion." She apologized, not revealing her experiment.

"Are you alright Okuda-san?" Korosensei questioned, worried to his student.

Okuda nodded which reliefs not just the teacher but also her classmates.

"Are you sure? You didn't get burn or something?" and Korosensei went on and on, without stop.

After hearing the bell Korosensei finally stop "As long as you were fine then good." Then he went somewhere with his Mach 20 speed, leaving his three students with sweat drops because of his feats.

"So what is it you working on Okuda-chan?" Nakamura ask once again.

"Well this is—"

"Class will start in the next five minutes, don't be late~" Korosensei chimes peeking through the open wooden door and with gust of wind he left again.

The three stares blankly at the door where Korosensei was.

"So?" Fuwa questioned.

Unlike their usual roll call, today everyone was quiet.

None of the students were in mood to 'kill' their teacher which saddened their target more than he already is.

Cieladi Satsuki…

Since the announcement of her leave everyone has never been in mood; probably because the brunette has become one with everyone in the class, especially Karma and Nagisa.

She left without saying a word except her 'I will graduate with you all' that Takebayashi said the last time.

Yesterday was a big event for everyone as the boys got challenged by Asano Gakushuu once again for a Poll Game; everyone takes it seriously since their Class President Yuuma Isogai is in risk. The five virtuosos caught him working on a café which is against the school rules, so if they win Isogai will be able to stay at the school.

They won and for one day they forgot that their classmate is not with them; but after the sport festival that is when they get back into reality.

[Lunch Break]

"Hey Okuda let's use those two!" Nakamura whispered, suggesting something inhuman thing to the science nerd of their class.

"Oh great idea!" Fuwa who has the knowledge about the suggestion agreed gleefully.

"But it is really alright to do it on them? Also I've not yet sure if this chemical would work or what kind of side effects it will inflict on the user." Okuda replied, anxious on the idea on using the chemical on those two.

"Maa, maa don't mind the complicated things!" Fuwa said thumbs up.

"B—but!" before she could say more, Nakamura takes the cylinder with pink liquid inside, and then grin mischievously.

Nagisa sighs in defeated as he put down his chopsticks, while Karma is standing on the window just next to the blunet. Both are quiet and sad as they remembering their brunette friend who hasn't contacted them since she left without a word.

Their quiet atmosphere has cut off when the mischievous Blondie came into their view.

"Hey what's up with long faces, Nagisa, Karma?" grinning mischievously, Nakamura put down a blueberry flavoured juice on Nagisa's desk while giving strawberry flavoured juice to Karma. Both got curious on her sudden concern as if she is planning something.

"What is that?" Karma asked,

"Juice=Juice" _[*Juice=Juice is an idol group in Japan under Hello!Project*]_

"Yea, but what for Nakamura-san?" Nagisa asked,

"What's up with sudden concern?"

"Oh c'mon! Seeing you two with long and boring faces couldn't let me sleep at night!" She lied "I know that you two are concern to Satsuki and we all did! But you know! Satsuki promise she will graduate with us! So she will definitely come back!"

Karma knows very well that the blonde classmate of them is mischievous as he, so he could say that she is indeed want something from them.

Before they could resist the juice from the doubtful blonde she gets herself off on their sights and goes back to where she was before.

Nagisa and Karma looks at to each other thinking if they should bite their 'concern' classmate offer.

Thinking she wouldn't poison them they drink up their juices.

Okuda, Fuwa and Nakamura watch the two poor souls take up the improvise juices courtesy of Nakamura.

First sips, nothing weird.

Second sips, still nothing.

Until to the last sips nothing shows that the chemical mix on the flavoured juices is affecting the two lab rats.

The next class ended with disappointment on Okuda, Nakamura and Fuwa as they couldn't see anything happen to their victims.

For their PE lesson, Karasuma have them play sparring with their chosen partners; Kayano and Nagisa decided to be partners and so as they sparring Nagisa suddenly felt his heart tight that he unintentionally drop his anti-sensei knife to clench his chest hoping it will ease the pain he having, he even lose his balance that he drops to his knees.

Seeing the odd scene, Karma quickly went where Nagisa is but before he could touch him, he feels his heart clench as well.

Karasuma and Korosensei quickly run towards their two students,

They began sweating and as time passes their chest tightens more.

They couldn't hear any sound or voices from anyone around them; all they could hear is their own heart that beating fast. Then everything stops.

"Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun how's you two?" Korosensei asked, worried and not wanting any kind of bad response to any of his students

"Eh? What is that?" Karma asked blinking several times.

"That's really hurts!" Nagisa complaints; but none the less none of them feel anything weird after that sudden heart attack.

Everyone stares at them, still waiting for anything bad outcome.

"Nagisa are you alright?" Kayano asked holding Nagisa's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." Karma response meekly; everyone suddenly got confused.

"Wh-what about Karma-kun?" Korosensei asked to the red head.

"I'm totally fine." Nagisa answered.

'… Eh?'

"Wait… Karma-kun?" Isogai called, checking something.

"What is it?" Nagisa answered.

"Nagi… sa-kun?"

"Yes?" Karma answered.

Silence conquered everyone as they trying to process the events unfolding in front of their naked eyes.

Nagisa responses for Karma, and Karma responses for Nagisa…

Still in loading process.

"Ah that's right!" Nagisa blurt out. "Are you alright Nagi—sa—kun?" Nagisa's eyes widen as he looking at to Karma who staring him at the same matter.

"Wai—wait I'm right here, so who are you?" Karma asked, terror slowly seeping in on him.

"Wh—what the—Nagisa-kun? Are you Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa asked, sweat drops started to shows it selves.

"Ka—Karma—kun?" Karma questioned, pointing the bluenet.

Without any answer to each other they started to look at their own bodies; none can utter a word as they are both in total shock. Bitch sensei, from out of nowhere, presents each of them a mirror to finally close the long confusion.

Karma sees Nagisa and Nagisa sees Karma.

"This is a joke right?" Karma question to no one; terrified to the sudden weird event.

"He~eh so this is what you after Nakamura." Nagisa stares onto their blonde female classmate whom he sure the master mind.

The blonde could only grin mischievously as she taking Nagisa or actually Karma death glares directed to her.

"Nakamura-san! What did you done?!" Korosensei asked,

"Oh nothing~ I just give them flavoured juices in bottle!" she responses, not feeling guilty, no actually she delighted to the sudden event.

Cancelling the remaining time for PE, everyone went back to their classroom after changing in their school uniforms.

Karma sighs as he leaned back to his chair which next to Kayano's; while Nagisa caught his head as he also leaning back next to Terasaka.

"To think that Karma and Nagisa switch bodies…" Maehara stated as he watching the switch body victims.

"Well for now, all we could do is to wait for the chemical to wear out."

"When it will be?" Nagisa who is actually Karma asked with his mischievous smirk.

"Oh~ seeing Nagisa smirk like Karma… is kinda weird." Nakamura commented.

"Isn't your fault?!" Karma[Nagisa] complaint to her, while the others has the same thoughts.

"Karma-kun, I don't know. For now I think you two go home to each other's house for the day so we could not have a problem to your parents." Korosensei said.

"Hmm~ I don't mind, it will be easy for Nagisa-kun since I'm leaving alone." Nagisa[Karma]

"We cannot do that Korosensei!" everyone then looks at to the redhead.

"Why is that Nagisa-kun?"

"It's just can't do it."

"But Nagisa-kun, your parents will get worried if you didn't come home." Korosensei stated.

"Nagisa-kun probably afraid that I put him in female clothes and be seen by his par—"

"It's not like that! It's just… just can't."

"Hmm… that would be a problem Nagisa-kun. We couldn't afford to make your parents to worry. Yosh, Karma-kun! Don't do anything foolish in front of Nagisa's parents okay!"

Nagisa[Karma] click his tongue; this is his big chance to put Nagisa is many female costume and take a picture.

"Hai~" he answered, bored.

"As for Nagisa-kun, will you be fine alone at Karma-kun's place."

Karma[Nagisa] who has his head bow down to his desk only gave nod to their teacher. He is beyond afraid that Karma might discover something about him. Something that he never tells to anyone; this is the worst day.

After of their class, Karma who is in Nagisa's small built went straight to the blunet's house much to Nagisa's fear.

Arriving at the house, Nagisa[Karma] entered the house, as he removing his shoes he suddenly remembered that Nagisa is living with his parents,

"I'm home!" Karma announced with his ever bored tone but now with Nagisa's voice.

"Welcome back, Nagisa." A woman voice made Karma flinch; it's not because he is not used having someone greeting him when he got home but because the voice is sounded not please.

He stood up and entered the house more and he sees a woman with dark blue hair sitting at the dining table.

"Have a seat Nagisa." His eyebrow flinch, he sensing something odd on this woman.

'Dad hates fighting.' Nagisa who is in Karma's body suddenly thought as he entering the redhead friend's house. 'He got fed up and walked out.'

"I'm hom—"

'Ah right Karma-kun is living in this house alone because his parents are always in trips.'

After fixing his shoes and putting it in rack, he entered the house and went straight to the kitchen.

'No one home, huh? Karma-kun are you alright with this?'

"Nagisa, look at this." Nagisa's mother named Hiromi shows a picture of a handsome high school guy from Namimori.

Karma eyed the picture not interested on taking it from table.

"He is Mochida Kazuhiko-kun, he is studying at Namimori High School; he has good grades and leader of their school's Kendo club. His father is working on a huge company with high rate salary. I already talk about this to them, go and meet him up so you could know each other more."

"Don't tell me…"

"What's wrong Nagisa? Are you going to refuse this marriage proposal again? Stop being a brat, Nagisa. It's for your futu—"

"Arrange marriage to a same gender?"

"What are you talking about Nagisa? You are my precious daughter, right~"

"Daughter? Have you forgotten that I'm a dude?"

Hiromi stood up and with her pale colored hands approached Nagisa's pigtails.

"Are you defying me again NAGISA!" he yells as she starts violently shooks Nagisa's head up and down. "How could I have raised such defying child?! I only thinking for your future so you would not become failure!"

'What the hell—'

"I know that feeling of failure! Why can't you understand your own mother?!"

'Nagisa-kun you… how could you endure this bitch?!' Karma that is in Nagisa's body, felt mad on the woman called Nagisa's mother, that he readying his hands and muscle to make this woman let go of him but his phone suddenly rungs loudly that also made the woman stop and let go of him.

"Go to your room. Reflect your words, young lady." That gives stung on Karma.

Sure he loves teasing Nagisa about his height, and making him cross dress in many other way but he never called Nagisa such a term. He still respecting Nagisa's gender.

' _Please no matter what happen don't do anything that could anger my mom. Please Karma-kun.'_

Nagisa's words during their trip at the train station rewind into his mind.

'Nagisa-kun, hope your mom won't do anything stupid more than this or I might do something that would cost your hatred.' Karma thought as he compressing his bloodlust.

'The way through life is something mom comes up with getting in Keisetsu University; the top school Mom couldn't test into, so I can work at top-ranked Hishimaru; the famous company Mom couldn't get hired into, and all the while she actually wanted a daughter, but instead she got a son and that's the reason why I have long hair.'

Nagisa sums up his mother's complex while he sulking at Karma's bed; light off.

While staring at the dark room of his friend, he suddenly had an urge to call him. Nagisa takes his phone, looks for his friend's number and called him.

It takes a while before the other ends answer his call.

"Nagisa-kun… huh?"

"Karma-kun, did—how are you there?"

"Bad, I almost kill your mother."

"Eh? I see…"

"Not going to ask why?"

"This is the reason why I don't want you come to my house."

Karma that is in the blunet's room has he let himself fall onto the bed.

"My mom actually wanted a daughter, but she got a son instead. She no longer has an ability to give birth, that's why—"

"She's forcing you to become one."

"Yes…" Nagisa weakly replied.

Nagisa[Karma] sighs; he knows how gentle his friend is, because if he didn't; first he wouldn't be friend with a violent person and then there's his hair, being teases everyday by many people about his look, he just endure it and let it slide.

He smirks; right from the start, Karma knows this side of him but this the first time he sees how great his blunet is.

"Your such a sweet child Nagisa-chan~"

"Karma-kun—"

"But it's one of your good points, and I like it." Nagisa[Karma] sighs "Alright then, I will endure your mother for the night. So wish that this drug made by Okuda would wear off tomorrow."

"I already wish it, Karma-kun."

"How are you there, anyway?" Nagisa[Karma] asked.

"Lonely, honestly."

And their conversation into their phones has last long that they forgot about each other's complexes.

 **A/N:: -.-||**

 **2,600 words.**

 **Did this chapter bored you or something?**

 **Please tell me TOT**


	26. Target Period 23

**A/N:: Hi! Long time no post... sorry... I'm actually focusing on my other latest fanfic:: Byakko Monogatari: [Fushigi Yugi X D. Gray - Man]**

 **Once I finish writing Byakko Monogatari, I'll go next to Genbu Monogatari: [Fushigi Yugi x Assassination Classroom]!**

 **Anyways, here's new chapter of Assassin Mafia.**

 **But before we go in the story, just to tell you... I won't ever skip or jump so I could end it quickly.**

 **Each Arc, each chapter has it purpose on the story; so jumping is a big no no.**

 **Still thank you to the person who suggest the idea.**

 **I actually done that idea onto KHR: Snow Guardian.**

 **Okay this Author's note is taking too long, so without further ego HERE WE GO!**

 **Target Period 23**

 **Heartstake Mansion IV**

Pair of crimson dyed orbs were adjusting its vision as it looks at its surroundings trying to confirm the place. This isn't her room in neither japan or in Vongola HQ, that's for sure.

Still without recognition on the place, Satsuki push herself to get up from the bed and walk towards the windows, swiping the dark red curtain aside, finding the dark sky and strong storm blocking her view to far off the mansion.

Mansion. Right she's still in the Heartstake Mansion.

She leaned her side to the glass window, watching as the rain keeps coming down with its strength that supported by the raging wind.

She tries to remember the events after the party when all of the sudden her hyper intuition flare up, causing her strong headache. She let herself to slide down to floor while holding her head, hoping her ache would ease even for a little but it just keep going and getting stronger as second passes.

As if like a video record, events after the party suddenly replay to her mind in fast forward.

The scream she heard, the mix emotions from the five participants, her cousin's fuming wrath, the pale looking lad depending her, the Earl whom just watching, the butler that showing smile, and lastly the corpse of the old man guest.

Satsuki breathe heavily as the memories ending their little presentations; she gulps as her intuition stops in torturing her. She wipes the sweat on her face as her breathing slowly becoming steady.

This is the first time it happens to her, and she swears it doesn't feel good, at all.

If those things really did happen yesterday then she must become extra careful when dealing with the Earl and his butler and maybe to the others.

After receiving a note from the Butler Lazarus, each guests left their room and went to the dining hall where the earl is waiting for them with innocent smile on his face. Satsuki saw this and it didn't feel good at all.

Each takes their sit and waited for the food to arrive but then something catches Satsuki's attention. Her eyebrow twitches while looking at the unfamiliar face that mixes with theirs.

A new face.

A lad that possessing snow white hair, red crimson eye and the other eye is cover by his bangs, white skin but not pale unlike the lad from Rainsworth, and there his vibes, his aura that Satsuki could never fail to notice and would never mistaken by anything else; it is the aura of a killer.

"Is there anything wrong Lady Satsuki?" The earl catches her attention removing her gaze from the new face lad and changes it towards the Earl seating at the head of their long dining table.

"W—well I'm just thinking what would be this gentleman's name…" She replied; she definitely wanted to know who is this lad whom filling their number that decrease by one.

"I see," the earl dismisses with knowing smile plastering to his face; he looks at his butler whom in return bow down to him then turn towards the brunette guest.

"He is Mr. Kevin Regnard, another guest like you all." Lazarus says "I wonder why you asking that, Lady Satsuki. He'd been with you since yesterday."

'Huh?'

"Lady Satsuki you actually have poor memory, huh." The boy that in the same age as Satsuki commented earning the brunette's attention "but still it's really nice talking with you during the party; thank you for accompanying me during that full of ruckus party."

"It wasn't that total ruckus though." Xiao interject.

"It wasn't? But its looks like to me, because of those two drunkards whom messes it great."

Lindou blushes and scratching his head in the back while apologizing, while Silver just looks onto another direction with huff.

Kevin smiles once again to Satsuki who seemingly not convince with his words

Meanwhile Shawn has been quiet on his seat while his compass eyes gazing at his not in blood cousin. The lad with pale skin secretly stares at the snow white haired boy. Sylvatica secretly licking her lips as she watching Satsuki's face.

'What's happening here?' no matter how she tries to remember about the events in the party with this lad it just no use.

After of their meal Satsuki walks through the hallway of the mansion, trying to look on something that she can use to investigate this mansion, also about that lad. There's no way she won't remember him if ever she really talks with him all the time in the party. She would, she would definitely remember him.

But what really bother Satsuki are her memories of the last night.

'Are all of it is just an imagination created by my Hyper Intuition—but intuition is intuition, hyper or not, it would never give me false memories—wait… false memories?' Satsuki stops from walking and start thinking again. 'If it's all false memories then who? Who is it the one that gave me a false memories? No, there's also a chance that I'm the only one who have real memories of the last night and everyone has their memories got alter. But then what's the point of false memories of each other? No, not to each other but only for those two… what if Afredo Kingsley is really killed and then who is that guy, Kevin Regnard; no matter how hard I try, his face nor their so called my conversation to him is never existing on this brain of mine…' sweat trickled down to her cheek, as a lump stack on her, 'I better be hurry, or there's more blood will shed.' Her face darkened as she sensing the bad aura that surrounding the whole manor.

"Hello there Lady Vongola." A mature yet full of grace voice call out sweetly on the brunette.

Satsuki turns her head to find the owner of a well-known clothing company in France, Sylvetica looking at her with sweetly sick smile and lust on her eyes.

That sickly disgusting orbs that holding nothing but pure lust that makes Satsuki wanted to vomit right on that moment. Those disgusting affection reminded her of a certain group of bastards hired by her grandfather to do things that shouldn't be done on a seven year-old child.

As someone that taught of good manners, Satsuki even feeling disgusted by the affection turns her whole body to the lady a put up a fake smile that no one would doubt.

"I believe you are Ms Sylvetica, am I right?" Satsuki replied with manner.

The older woman's smile turns into sicklier sweet after hearing her name being said by the younger. Satsuki gulped the lump in her throat, feeling that she accidentally trigger something on the older woman.

'This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!' She thought, still wearing her undoubted smile.

And for whoever's sake is it, the older woman suddenly grope her whole, stroking her firm back, and keep smelling her sweet caramel scent, the older also nonstop in calling her cute, saying how adorable she was that she wanted to talk to her during the party but she doesn't know how to approach her since she's a Vongola.

Satsuki knows that it all a lie. Sylvetica is someone with many assets, good in business, there's no way she'll find it hard to approach someone.

Sylvetica continue on, completely swoon on the brunette that in her hand; on the other hand Satsuki just letting her doing what she want, that's it as long as the older wouldn't do anything funny.

But then while Sylvetica stroking her back the said older smirk while continuing her wordings to brunette, she slowly opening her mouth wide, revealing pair of fangs and lust turns into bloodlust which trigger Satsuki's hyper intuition.

With incoming danger Satsuki's senses alerted and unconsciously shoved the older woman away from her being.

She didn't know why she done that. Satsuki doesn't feel Sylvetica going overboard on her touches, she never feels hands on her private parts or in anywhere sensitive but… what the hell just happen?

Before some conversation could be hold between the French and Italian participants, the pale-looking guy suddenly came and fell on the floor just behind the brunette, flat faced. Satsuki has sweat drop while looking down at the pale-looking lad.

Still Satsuki is actually glad that he came just in time.

"The hell?" Sylvetica cursed still sitting on the floor, while Satsuki quickly get on the pale-looking lad's side, trying to use him as a scapegoat.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, it is my usual anaemia, but I don't think I can walk on my own—" the lad replied as he slowly getting a hold on the brunette to help himself to stand "Sorry but—" when both successfully stood up, the lad pulled her close to him and say in full of adoration that didn't make the brunette sick "Can you take me to the butler?" almost closing the gap on their faces

"Hey you're too close…" Satsuki whispered, thinking she made a wrong choice of using him; the lad smirk and make some distance between the brunette and his face, then turns to Sylvetica

"Sorry about cutting your talk~" he said to Sylvetica whom irritated to him, and while he start dragging the brunette "After this, why don't we have a tea together?" he suggested to Satsuki as they left the older who is sickly frustrated to the lad who take away her meal.

She stood up, but then she saw someone that made her smile in full flavour.

Satsuki is fully aware that they are no longer follow by the sick woman but still she failed to understand why this lad still holding her wrist and keep dragging her throughout the hallway of the manor.

"Hey you can let go of me now." Satsuki stated the most obvious fact in the world. But the lad of the Rainsworth seems couldn't hear as keep dragging her. Satsuki is grateful to lad for saving her but… she has enough so she held his arm that holding her wrist and stop walking with force, she lifted her leg ready to kick him at the face, the lad quickly let go off her as soon as he saw the incoming danger.

He could feel the brunette's bloodlust that directed to him; he lifts up his hands in surrender.

"Hey you don't need to be mad at me." He said.

Satsuki put down her leg and placed her left wrist on her side waist, and stare at the lad. From her real memories this lad is the one who protected her from Shawn.

"You're actually amazing; your hyper intuition that's it." the lad praised, but has tint of sarcasm in tone.

"What she's trying to do?" Satsuki asked, with all seriousness on her veins.

"That woman earlier?" The lad tilted his head with smile "She's trying to bite you."

"Huh? Bite me?"

He nodded "Yea, believe it or not she's is. Be thankful that you have hyper intuition or else you might already have love mark~"

Ignoring the rolling of his tongue, Satsuki felt chills running up her body; she already know that Sylvetica is creepy of her own but to think that she tries to bite her flesh is something the brunette never expect to happen.

Now the question is why?

Satsuki sighed and look again at the lad, "I thankful to my intuition and to be honest I'm also thankful to you for pulling me away—"

"Oh it's nothing~"

"But who are you?!"

"Eh? Haven't I introduced myself? Ah forget it. The name's False and I'm representative of Rainsworth Family. Nice to meet you Princess."

"Princess?"

"Yea, everyone here knows that you are actually the daughter of Vongola Decimo and not just some representative. Everyone has their eyes on you too."

"I see; that's probably the reason of that Sylvetica."

"Yea. Also maybe because—" he suddenly put his fingers to Satsuki chin "You're look delicious." In instinct she punches his face all of the sudden; his comment and sudden action earn it. "WHAT the hell are you doing?!"

"That's my line!"

"You should be little more ladylike! You're the Vongola's Princess after all!"

"I don't want a pervert like you telling me that!"

"Pervert? Who? Me?"

"Didn't you lift my skirt yesterday?!"

"That's needed! Also aren't I saved you? Be thankful!"

"I can't believe I let a pervert put his paws on me like that!" Ignoring him,

"It was just for a little while!"

"Once is enough!"

"Hey don't tell me you are… fluster?" that cause blush on Satsuki's face.

"H-huh? No way! Anyways, thanks for saving me. I'll go now."

Before Satsuki could leave False with all of his grace traps the brunette on the wall with his right hand on side of her head.

"What now?" this is Korosensei and everyone in Class E's fault if weren't because of them, that human doll is probably still intact on her.

"Ne, you're fluster, aren't you?" False continue on teasing his so called princess, but now the blush is no longer visible on her.

"Hah! In your dreams!" she replied as she gets out from his entrapment.

She's ready to leave the non-people hallway but she heard him laughed. She looks back to him with one eyebrow raise in question.

False feels her stare that he knows that soon will be tint with bloodlust so before this could happen, he started walking towards the brunette, "Sorry, sorry… it's just you're too cu—" and he received another punch "—Why the hell are you hitting me?!"

"Shut it pervert!"

"Who's pervert?"

"Who else?! Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Totally a pervert!"

"I'm sorry Lady Satsuki, Sir False is there anything I can do for the two of you?" Hearstake's Butler, Lazarus suddenly appeared behind them. False smiles, Satsuki felt uneasy again.

The earl of the manor snickered in delight after hearing what happened on the two participants earlier in the morning.

"But really this game is so interesting now with those two, who will think that they won't be affected with those." The young earl replied. "What about you?"

"Me? My lord, since when my opinion is important to you?"

"Since the world become dull to my eyes." His dark colour visible eye has frequently changes into dark red one as he looking at his reflection of himself in his tea.

"Hmm… then with all honesty. Indeed I find her interesting right from the start and up until now I've still finding her interesting. Humans are greedy creatures and they are cowards as well; and to see someone that doesn't fazed at the sight of fresh corpse is amusing me."

"Lazarus, that doctor also look at the corpse."

"Indeed; but unlike her, that man—I saw him throw up after seeing that corpse."

"Wh—" the earl sighed.

"Don't tell me, that man is your pawn for this game?"

"I don't need a pawn that scares to dead." The earl then stood up from his chair "Now then, let's see how this game will end." Then both of their eyes changes into dark crimson color with hint of bloodlust.


End file.
